D is for Dangerous
by togami's-underpants
Summary: Based off Allison Iraheta's song, "D is for Dangerous" Describing Gaz and Zim's odd relationship. ZAGR Formerly known as IAmBeingMe
1. A is for all I want

D is for Dangerous

A

Is

For

All

I

Want.

All I want is to live a normal life. Not so sure that will ever happen. My dad is a scientist, who spends more time in his stupid lab than with his own family. My brother, Dib, is into the paranormal. He thinks Zim is an alien, but no one believes him. I've seen Zim's Alien junk and robot thing that made me dance. Instead of backing him up, I just play my video games.

All I want is for a normal relationship. Like that will ever happen. I'm dating Zim, much to Dib's dismay. He keeps on stalking us whenever we go on a date. I always need to call Varsity to take him home and beat him down, but she doesn't do that. I give her the reasons, but she still doesn't do it.

And Zim isn't normal either, he's been here for some time and still doesn't know how to act like regular human or how to take over Earth. He promised me I could be the queen of the world once his work is done, for now I'm just watching from the side lines, watching him fail. Dib and Varsity save the day, but mostly Dib since Varsity is sorta friends I guess with Zim.

All I want is for things to be the way they were, and Zim wants to take over the world, which I don't really mind, I hate this world anyway.

**A**

Gaz


	2. B is for battling

D is for Dangerous

B

Is

For

Battling

Zim and Dib battle ALL the time in front of me and Varsity. That's all they do.

But one battle went too far.

Dib and Zim were battling like normal, but Zim got really angry with Dib he almost killed him. They didn't speak to each other for months. Dib wouldn't let Zim get near me.

I managed to sneak out to meet up with Zim. He looked the same in his disguise, but he seemed to really change.

He seemed so distant, he was getting violent.

He was on the verge of beating those who looked down on him. Including me.

We were on a moonlight picnic, the night was dark and foggy, just the way I liked it. Zim looked off into the sky, and I just had to say something. "What's the matter Zim?"

Then I did the stupidest thing could've ever done. "Getting scared, want to return to your planet, and be a sissy?"

I nudged and giggled, to show I was playing, but he didn't laugh or even give me a long speech on how not to Insult the ZIM. This is what he calls it. He looked at me, his eyes dark and stormy. "You're just like Dib, mocking me"

I stared at him and rolled my yes, "I was just kidding."

"I'm not talking about knitting!" he snapped.

I stood up, "I didn't say that I said kidding"

He put his hand up to me, "I will not be corrected my a filthy human"

I clenched my drink, and pierced my eyes at him, and got in his face, "Excuse me" I said.

"Did you just call your girlfriend a filthy human!"

He didn't even seem taken back, "yes" he simply said. I gawked at him and threw my drink at him.

He was burning running around like and idiot or maniac.

"Well, Zim, you're filthy alien scum"

I grabbed my jacket and walked home.

Zim crossed the line, and we were at war.


	3. C is for can't stay long

D is for Dangerous

C

Is

For

Can't

Stay

Long

Cause

I

Want

You

So

Madly

I knew I couldn't stay mad at Zim for long. The day after he'd throw rocks at my window and serenade me a stupid love song. I knew Gir gave him the idea, Gir or Varsity.

It was so hard to ignore his stupid song. I'd turn on my radio up high; still his voice somehow would get louder and get his sound into my ears.

I was telling myself not to give in, he knew I was going to give in, but not that easily. Then Zim threw a huge rock, broke my window.

Dib barged into my room. I stared at the rock with anger.

"Gaz what-'

"Get out!" I yelled at him, I pushed Dib out of the room and stared at that stupid rock. "Gaa, dad's gonna kill me!"

I marched over to the window to see Zim in a lout suit. -Adventure Time?

He was still playing his guitar singing. "Ooooooooooooooooo my sweeeeeeeet Gaaaaaaaazzzzzzz"

I covered my ears, when he'd hit the high notes his voice would screech. "Zim! Shut up!" I yelled over his voice.

He still kept on going. I sighed and walked downstairs to my backyard.

"Zim!"

He still kept at it.

I got closer, "Zim!"

Still didn't stop.

I grabbed the closest thing to me and threw it at Zim.

He fell down to the floor.

I stood over him, "Don't think that will work on me, Zim, I'm not like those girls"

'I know" he said getting up.

"Are you here to say sorry?" I asked him giving him the now broken guitar.

He laughed, "No, you mocked me,"

I stared at him, "Are you serious Zim?"

I pulled back the broken guitar, "Why did you come?"

Before he could speak I banged the guitar on his head and ran up to my room.


	4. E is for no escape

D is for Dangerous

E

Is

For

No

Escape

I knew I couldn't avoid Zim anymore.

Ever since I banged that guitar on his head, he's rarely talked me.

He'd send me notes in class which he'll give to Varsity to give to me.

"Another one?" I asked her as I walked into my class.

She nodded, "yep, what did you do to him, he freaks out more than usual now"

"Why don't you just talk to him already Gaz?"

I shook my head, "No way, it's his fault"

"Gaz, you don't to lose him again, do you?"

I shook my head, "No, don't even remind me"

"You've been so over protected of Zim ever since you found out he had a relation ships with –"

"Don't say there names"

"Fine, but Gaz just talk to him, before Dib gets to him"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, sure ,whatever"

After class Varsity dragged me to Zim's locker so we could talk.

"Varsity I told you'll talk to him, just not here"

"Why not?"

"Because"

I turned away from her and walked to my next class.

"You can't escape this forever!" Varsity yelled.

"I'll try!"

As I walked to my next class Zita and her crew walked up to me.

"Gaz, is it true you and Zim broke up?"

I gave them a glare, "No, where did you hear that"

"Zim told us" Sara said.

Anger build inside of me, I walked away from them.

"Zim!"

I yelled from across the hall.

He hid his face behind his backpack.

I ran towards him. "Why have you been telling everyone that we broke up/"

"I never did, who said that"

"You did"

"No I didn't who told you"

"Zita and her crew"

"Well they were lying, I wouldn't tell everyone especially Zita and her crew even if it was true"

"So it isn't?"

"Of course not Gaz"

He pulled me into a hug.

"But me head still hurts from the pain you caused"

"Sorry,"

Varsity was right, I couldn't escape this. But I'd never tell her that, she'll think I've gone all soft.

**E**


	5. F is for Falling to Fast

D is for Dangerous

F

Is

For

Falling

To

Fast

With

No

Parachute

NO! NO! NO!

She's back!

UGH! WHY!

I stared at her from a distance talking to Varsity and Zim.

I felt like I was falling when Tess touched Zim's shoulder, MY Zim's shoulder.

I was falling fast, and I was getting dizzy.

I looked away and held in my anger. I couldn't just erupt like a volcano in front of these people, and they can't see me.

I took the long way home, I needed to think.

Zim wouldn't cheat on me, would he?

We just patched things up last week, he apologized, and I did too, but.

No, why am I even thinking this?

Zim wouldn't cheat on me.

My phone then beeped.

I answered it.

"hello?"

"_hey Gaz!"_

"Hi Varsity, what?"

"_Someone's a bit grouchy today,"_

"I'm just … confused."

"_what about,?"_

"It's complicated"

"_Ooh! Ooh! I can solve it for you!"_

I laughed, "No Varsity, this is my problem not yours"

"_Still, just tell me please! Or I'll be a monkey on your back."_

"Fine, it's about Zim –"

"_GAZ! I thought you two patched things up, he's pretty normal now"_

"Let me finish! I'm talking about Zim, don't say anything! Tess"

"_Ooh, Tess isn't here *nervous giggle*"_

"You're lying"

_*sigh* "how did you know?"_

"Because I saw you with them"

"_Oh, but please don't tell me you're thinking Zim is going to cheat on you"_

"I guess, I just have that feeling he might"

"_Gaz, he's not going to, he's happy with you. Just because he cheated on Viv and Tess, doesn't mean he's going to heat on you. He's not interested in any other girls"_

"How do you know all of this?"

"_Because I was Viv's best friend, she told me everything, and Zim tells me everything"_

"Okay, maybe you're right"

"_Of course I'm right! I'm Varsity Jones for crying out loud!"_

"Okay calm down; don't get all Varsity on me"

"_Okay, well I got to go, I just realized I left my iPod at the shop so bye!"_

I tucked the phone back in my pocket.

I need to learn to trust Zim.

Boy if this is how I feel now, I can't imagine how I'll feel about this when we are married, if we do get married.

**F**


	6. G is for get out of here

D is for Dangerous

G

Is

For

Get

Out

Of

Here

I woke up the next morning with Dib and my dad standing in my room. MY ROOM!

I sat up straight and glared, "what are you doing in my room?"

Dad held up the cake which said "Happy Birthday Gaz"

I groaned and stuffed my face into my pillow.

"C'mon Gaz you sulk tomorrow today it's your day"

"I wish it wasn't" I mumbled getting out of bed.

"Get dressed and come downstairs, I've made you your favorite!" Prof. Membrane exclaimed leaving the room with Dib.

I checked my phone for any birthday texts. "Wow, one from Varsity, Zim, Marsallen, randy, and Liz"

I sighed and threw my phone, "great Liz…"

I changed from my pj's and changed into a black long sleeved shirt, a gray vest, purple shorts my black leggings and the black purple boots Zim got me last year. And that skulled necklace my mom gave me too.

I walked downstairs to the smell of pizza.

I clapped my hands, "Wow you actually made pizza"

Dib chuckled, and looked at the Professor hiding the box of Bloaty's Pizza.

"Yeah … he made it'

Professor gave a nervous smile and sent dib a warning glare.

I smiled, and grabbed two slices.

"Do I still have to go to school today?"

"Gaz-"

'Dad it's Friday, c'mon let me just not go today"

"No Gaz, besides, I'm going to pick up after lunch."

"Yes! I don't have to go to Math!"

Dib rolled his eyes, I gave him a glare, "What about crazy guy over here?"

Dib opened his mouth but closed it.

"Dib is coming to,"

"Can I bring Varsity, or should I say Valerie"

Dib shuck his head, "I asked her earlier she said no, well actually sh said she ate to much red yesterday and she threw up and she's not going to school, only for lunch"

I gasped and smiled, 'Are we going somewhere"

"It's a secret" Professor said.

I squealed and they stared at me, 'Okay tell anyone I did that and I swear I'll-"

"Yada yada under world whatever c'mon let's go before Rudy and his gang finds me"

I grabbed my bag, "I thought they stopped picking on you'

"No, they don't go near me when varsity's around,'

I smiled, "They're scared of her huh?"

"yep"

I laughed. "don't you feel like sissy having your own girlfriend protect you from bullies'

"Hey, you do that for Zim too. So Zim I much of a sissy as I am"

"Zim is not a sissy,"

Db rolled his eyes, "yeah sure whatever"

Dib didn't believe me, "he isn't Dib"

I decided to stop before we got into another argument.

My classes went by fast I was so happy my science teacher decided to let us watch a movie instead of take notes.

Mostly everyone said happy birthday to me. I was at my locker when Zim came. "Hello hello! Happy Birthday my dear"

I stared at him as if he was crazy, "Wow, Zim, you must really like me"

Zim and I laughed. "So what are you doing today?"

"Well, my dad, Dib and I are going somewhere, I have no idea where."

"Well, has your mom sent you anything?"

I groaned, 'please she loves Dib more, why would she even want to send me something?"

"because you're her daughter. And it's your birthday"

"Ha! Don't you mean Liz, she doesn't even care"

Zim laughed, "Gaz she is still your sister, your older sister,"

"Yeah my older bratty know it all sister!"

Zim rolled his eyes, "I can see the sisterly love"

"Oh hush up!"

We walked to our table and I saw everyone stand up.

"Happy Birthday Gaz!" they all yelled.

Zim held me while Randy put a birthday hat on my head.

I reached to take it off, but Randy glare, "Take it of and I'll bite you"

'Okay' I said moving away from him. "Happy b-day Gazzy!" Varsity yelled giving me a big hug.

"Oww oww you're pulling my hair"

"Sorry" I sat down with Zim on my left and Marsallen on my right. Varsity sat across with Dib, Randy, and Arakell.

I groaned when I looked at Arakell,"what re you doing here?'

"I can sit where ever I want" she said giving me a glare.

"Anyway on my way here I stopped at that little convenient store, and bought you this cake"

Varsity placed the small cake on the table. "The guy kicked me out before i could pay for it since I broke something"

Marsallen laughed, "Typical varsity"

"So you stole it?" Arakell said giving Varsity a look.

"No, I threw the guy the money! … it hit him in the eye"

"oh my gosh! You're crazy!"

"Do you still have to be here!"

"Okay before you two get into another fight like yesterday, let's sing happy birthday" Dib said giving Varsity and Arakell a look.

Varsity looked down, 'okay' she muttered.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Gaz, happy birthday to you"

Dib and I walked to the office.

I found my dad, my mom and Liz standing there.

"Hi mom" Dib said. I gave her wave and looked at dad. "Are we going or what?"

"Yes-"

"We're going as well"

Dib and I looked at dad. "No Kate-"

"Gaz is my daughter too,"

Liz rolled her eyes and sat down.

"Great, another fight," she muttered sending Gaz a look.

"No, today no, we are going to have a family dinner" mom said.

Dad scratched his head, "Actually I was just going to take them to that convection Gaz really wanted to go to"

I gasped, "The VamPigCon?"

Dib rolled his yes, "great, another waste of time and money"

"Shut it Dib' I hissed. "Please I really really want to go!"

Mom gave in and we were off!

There was an awkward silence and loud music coming from Liz's iPod.

"Liz, could you turn that down" Dad said looking at the road.

"Sure I'll turn it up" Liz said with a smile proving she did hear him.

"Liz Membrane turn that down or you're grounded"

Liz looked at mom , "MOM!"

She shrugged, "Do as he says, Liz,"

Liz sighed angrily and turned it down. "This family sucks!" she muttered.

"That's because you're part of it"

Liz gasped and slapped my arm.

I slapped her face and then we started to yell.

Dib sighed from the back, "Man this is going to be one heck of a family ride"

Varsity gave me a high five. "Did she bleed" Marsallen laughed. "Var you crazy vamp!"

I shook my head, "No her cheek is bruised,"

"Yeah then they broke my glasses!" Dib exclaimed adjusting the pair of glasses varsity gave him.

Varsity touched his eyebrow, "Yep, I can see it dug into your skin"

"Hey where's Zim?" Varsity and Marsallen shrugged, "I saw him go into the monster realm'

"Why didn't you stop him! Last time he did that was when he was hypnotized by that crazy witch Rosen!"

"Well excuse me I had to stop Varsity from having another blood need, her eyes turned red what did you want me to do! Let her eat the people"

"I wasn't gonna eat them I was going to suck the red they had on."

"Mmmhm"

Varsity gave her smile and grabbed a cookie.

"Whatever, I'm going to get him"

Marsallen grabbed my arm, "No Gaz, try to have some fun, all you worry about is Zim, he's not gonna cheat on you anytime soon, you're scary"

Varsity nudged Marsallen, "Be nice it's her day!"

I sighed "Fine"

Looked at my phone, the party was over and I still haven't heard from Zim.

I sighed and grabbed my jacket.

"Hey! Gaz" I screamed when I saw someone at my window.

Zim!

I opened the window, "You scared me! … You're floating"

Zim smiled, "yeah well …"

"Will ya hurry it up already you weigh a ton!"

I gasped "You're standing on Varsity!"

Zim nodded, "Yes, either her or Gir, I couldn't find Gir anywhere he just left a note saying he was partying with the pig and Minimoose"

"ZIM!"

"Okay!" Zim climbed in.

We were standing face to face. I backed away and looked at the door, "Zim get out if my dad finds you here-"

Zim kissed me on the cheek, "Calm down he's downstairs yelling at Kate"

Zim I'm serious get out"

He shuck his head with a smile on his face, "here"

He placed a box into my hand.

I looked at and opened it. I placed a hand over my mouth.

"An actual vampire piggy!"

"Yep, I got it in the monster realm; this real big guy almost ate him"

I smiled, "Thanks Zim"

"You're welcome and he's harmless"

"Happy birthday" He kissed me again and I laughed and pushed him away. "Get out Zim, before anyone sees you"

Zim rolled his eyes and crawled out the window, "Fine, I'll see you tomorrow. I Love you Gaz"

I blushed and petted the Vampire piggy, "I love you too Zim"

NOTE: I know it's long but I had so much fun doing this! WHOO the RUSHHHHH Sorry I had some ice-cream earlier and it's kicking in soo…..

Happy 14th Birthday Gaz! Peace Love and ALIENS!

August 4, 1997.


	7. H is for how do I leave

D is for Dangerous

H

Is

For

How

Do

I

Leave

If

I'm

Addicted

To

You?

"Road trip?" I repeated with dread. "This weekend"

Dad nodded, "yes, your mother wants us to spend some family time since I am off and os is she"

"But dad I hate the outdoors"

He shrugged, "as do I but she will not take no for an answer, start packing Gaz, we are leaving tomorrow."

I sighed and went upstairs.

Dib stood at my door, "you know Gaz mom is just trying to get to know us better"

"Well if wanted to get to know us why didn't she do that before she even thought of leaving"

"Gaz,"

I groaned, "I don't care I don't care, just leave me alone go"

Dib rolled his eyes, "I don't get why you get so hostile when mom is trying"

"Well she should try harder!"

Dib sighed an walked into my room, "get out"

He ignored that, "Gaz why can't you just be happy she's back? She and dad could possibly be getting back together"

I shook my head, "No, no, Dib, no, she only came back because she found we were rich, she came back because she saw you on TV, she came back because she saw that my painting won, she only came back because of the money Dib! The money! Dad is not a fan of her, and neither am I, okay just accept the fact that I don't want her to be part of my life,"

I sighed, 'Why am I even trying to explain this to you, just get out Dib"

Dib didn't hesitate and slammed my door.

Varsity sighed letting me in her house. "Gaz seriously stop making Dib mad"

I rolled my eyes and closed her door. "He's always starting it,"

"Gaz, I know how you feel, but you need to give her a chance,"

I sighed and sat down, "I don't wanna, she left when I was just three, Var, I grew up with boys, dad and Dib, I only had them my whole life, till I met you, Zim, Marsallen, Randy."

"I know Gaz, I grew up living a lie, but she's your mother and just try to patch things up with her, tell her how you feel"

"Okay, I feel like a hate her, no wait I do hate her"

Varsity rolled her eyes, "No you don't Gaz, you hate what she did, and you don't hate her"

"Var I know how I feel, and I'm pretty sure I do hate her, besides when did you become a therapist"

She shrugged, "Well just don't be so hostile, try to have fun, just try to be nice, you don't have to be nice to them the whole time, just be nice for a bit"

I nodded, "okay"

"And no threats, and no hitting, and please don't torture Dib"

"I won't"

"Yu better not, cause I'll ask Dib, and he'll never lie to me"

I nodded, "okay, oh yeah Dib also told me that he, Zim and Randy went to the mall prison when he wanted to et the autograph"

Varsity snapped her fingers, "I knew it! I told him not to go, but did he listen, no! He told me he was not going to bother that guy. Now I know why he sounded jumpy when I called him"

I got up, "yeah well what'cha gonna do?"

Varsity shrugged and headed for the kitchen, "I'll talk to him about when he comes back"

Oh yeah before I leave, how's it going with you the Jones's and the Ventura's, who's going to get you"

She shrugged, "I don't know, but right now I don't want to be anywhere near them so I'm living here with P.A.T"

"Well see you on Monday; I have to meet my dad"

I watched as dad and Dib packed the bags in the trunk. "Gaz give me the last one"

I looked around, "That's it there's no more"

Dib rolled his eyes still not looking at me, "Yes there is, you're sitting on it"

"No 'm not" I looked down then that's when I felt like an idiot. I threw it at Dib, "I knew that" I got in the car.

Dib closed the trunk and got in. Dad started the car. "So she's not coming?"

"She is" Dad said looking at me in the side view mirror, 'Do I seriously have to go, I could've gone with Varsity and Marsallen to the county Fair"

Dib sighed, "Gaz you were banned from going there ever again"

"Marsallen helps me sneak in, Varsity causes the distraction"

"You do know Varsity can make you invisible so you can get in, right?"

Gaz paused for a moment, "I'm not stupid Dib, of course I knew that" Gaz looked away, _No you didn't. _Yes I did.

Dad soon stopped in front of Kate's house. He turned to us, "Alright all electronics in the bag" he said giving Dib the bag.

"But I wanted to take footage of Bigfoot!"

Prof. Membrane sighed, "Son, there is no such thing as Bigfoot, it's always a man desperate for attention and his friend dressed up as that thing"

Dib sighed, and put in his camera. But secretly he held his mini camera in his coat.

Professor stared suspiciously at Dib, "Any more of those gadgets of yours?'

Dib shook his head.

"He's got one in his pocket, it's so tiny"

Dib glared at Gaz and handed it in. "Mmmhm, that's right"

He looked at Gaz, "Gaz, gadgets in the bag"

"But I promised to call Zim once Zim got there"

"You know the rules when in nature no electronics"

Gaz sighed and dropped in her phone and glared at Dib.

Dib gave a smirk, "Not my fault"

Gaz gave a grief sigh and looked out the window.

Soon as they put up the tents and the campfire Gaz snaked back into the van to get her phone.

"I'm going to do my business!" She yelled a little bit too loud.

'Okay, honey, no need to day it so loud" Kate said. Gaz nodded and ran till she could not hear them talking.

"No bars, oh one bar! Two … by the tree woo more bars!" Gaz climbed up the tree. "Yes! Full bars I can call now."

"Hello? Zim?"

"_yeah?"_

Gaz sighed in relief, "Oh thank god you answered,"

"_Why wouldn't I?"_

"Well you don't sound all that happy, what's wrong"

She heard him sigh in the background, _"Varsity and Marsallen dragged me to this county fair thing"_

"Well it can't-"gaz paused as she saw a branch move and she heard static. "Hold on a sec, Zim, I think there is something here" Gaz put down her phone and scooted next to the branch.

She moved the branch and almost screamed till she realized who it was, "Oh it's you"

Ashe looked down to see he had his phone, "You took it from the bag?"

Dib nodded and climbed off to the second branch, 'yeah, I needed to aslk Varsity is the portal has gotten smaller, but she just keeps on telling me she got a big panda bear nad koala"

Gaz rolled her eyes. "Whatever"

"Sorry 'bout that Zim, it was just Dib he wanted to know if the portal has gotten any smaller"

"_Oh it hasn't it keeps growing, Randy and I are keeping guard, and Mix is close by so if we need help he'll know. Oh wait something is coming out"_

She then heard Randy scream, _"Zim get the gun ready something's coming!"_

"_it's … it's a GIRL?"_

_Which to be precise!"_

"_Shut up randy"_

Dib the grabbed Gaz's phone, "HEY!" Gaz yelled.

"What is coming out?"

"_I said it's a girl witch!"_

"be careful, what type of hair does she have"

Rustle came from the phone, "_it's white with blue and red!"_ randy yelled.

Dib gasped, "Blast her back! Blast her back, if she makes eye contact more than three to two minutes you'll be under her spell!"

"_I'm not looking I', not looking!" _Randy yelled_._

"_Stop! Touching me hair Randy!"_

"_Sorry brah!"_

I tried getting my phone back from Dib but he wouldn't.

"Get Varsity and Marsallen!"

I fought Dib and released my phone and it fell to the floor.

I gasped and pushed Dib who grabbed my arm and I fell along with him.

I kicked Dib and started yelling at him.

We returned to the campsite and sat down on a log next to Kate and burned a stick next to be.

_Thanks to Sir big Head my phone is gone._

_I hope Zim is okay!_

_Dib better watch it, I'm gonna make him regret it._

Once the fire burned out and everyone was asleep I dragged out Dib's sleeping bag, with him in it and threw him into the lake. He didn't wake up, but he made a weird noise.

"Never mess me with and my phone, ta ta Dib!"

I snickered evilly and watching him float down the lake.

I smirked and went back to the tent.

I woke up with Liz and I put on my coat since it was cold.

I still had that smirk on my face.

Liz raised an eyebrow as she put on her jacket, "why are you so evilly cheery today?" Liz then paused and threw her jacket at me, "What did you do to my jacket?"

I laughed, "Nothing" I said with a mischievous look, "yet" I said turning back to her.

I heard Liz groan, "Freak"

"Where's Dib?" Kate asked looking around then looking at me. "Gaz?"

"I did nothing, I watched him sleep walk into the lake"

Dad sighed, "Dib does sleep walk sometimes"

Dib soon appeared dragging his sleeping bag.

"YOU!" he said running to me.

I dodged him letting him fall over log.

"Dib! What are you doing?"

"She!" he said pointing at me, "she did this to me"

They all looked at me.

"You threw me into the lake, I woke up with three birds and by a boat by some weird guy fishing!"

I rolled my eyes, "okay, I'm not going to stand here and listen to you accuse me of things I clearly did1" I said walking away from Dib.

"Gazlene Armani Logan!"

"Oh please he's back isn't he!" I said.

"That's it, you're grounded"

"WHAT!"

Kate sighed, "get in the car, we're going home"

I stomped past her, "finally this was a waste and the stupidest thing ever"

Dad and Dib packed the things while Kate gave me a lecture.

"Oka okay! Stop I get it,"

Kate turned to me, "And, when we get home you will stay in the house no talking to your boyfriend or your friends!"

'I don't need to listen to you, you don't even live with us!"

"I am your mother"

"really? Then where were you all these years I needed you!' I snapped back.

I looked out the window, It was going to be a long car ride home.

"Gaz, Dib, you two are grounded"

_Of course he saw that our phones were gone._

As soon as we got home I went up straight to my room and tripped over something.

"It's my Game slave! I haven't played with this in years!"

As soon as I started playing it, I got addicted to it … again.


	8. I is for Insane

D is for Dangerous

I

Is

For

Insane

"Guys! Guys! Guys! Guys!" Varsity hollered running through the halls with a flyer in her hand.

Varsity slipped. "Agh"

Dib helped her up, "You okay?"

Varsity nodded, 'yep, just got a bruise and scraped my knee … no biggie"

"Any-whatevah! Look!"

Dib raised an eyebrow, "it's upside down"

"Oh" Varsity turned it right side up.

"Circus Camp, Volunteers needed."

Randy looked at Varsity, "circus Camp, seriously"

"I thought circus people freak you out"

"No, only the clowns" she mumbled. Randy laughed, "You're fifteen and a vampire, and you're still afraid of clowns"

Varsity glared, "hey! They seem nice and sweet but they are really cruel vicious clowns that will kill you! Look who's talking Mr. I'm Scared of Bunnies"

Randy glared. Dib chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Look!" Varsity said turning to me.

I looked at the paper then at Varsity, "You're scared of circus people"

"Only the clowns"

I rolled my eyes, "Why are you even showing me the flyer"

"Because I need extra money, and Marsallen already signed me up"

Dib rolled his eyes, "I don't think you'll survive"

Varsity glared at Dib and had a fake smile, "thanks Dib I can totally feel the love you're giving me right now'

Dib rolled his eyes.

"hey People! Ready for Circus camp!" Marsallen yelled wearing a big red nose.

She tried to scare Varsity, but it didn't work. "Oh please Marsallen, I know you aren't a real clown"

Then Zim popped up behind her wearing a clown suit. Varsity screamed.

Zim rolled his eyes and took off the wig and nose. "It's just me. STOP SCREAMING"

Varsity stopped and punched Marsallen's shoulder. "That was not funny Marsallen"

'Oh yes it was, oh and here you guys are going too"

"No I'm not," I said stepping away. "C'mon Gaz, Zim is going"

"I have no choice, she's black mailing me"

Varsity chuckled "Yep never mess with Marsallen, first thing you need to know about her"

I sighed and grabbed the red nose. "I hate you"

"The feeling's mutual" Zim mumbled.

Marsallen glared at us both, "Okay one more comment and you two will be sweeping the mess after the elephants"

I rolled my eyes, "What ever Marsallen"

"This sucks!"

I looked at myself in the mirror, "You did a terrible job on the make up lady" The lady glared, "Then do it yourself, you freaky goth girl"

I glared. "Would you like to say that again, and this time to my fist'

The lady rolled her eyes, "So typical"

"I'll hurt you"

The lady looked at me and put a hand on her hip, "I'm not scared of some freaky teenage goth girl"

I got up from the stool, "Well you should be because I'll break you like a twig"

The lady laughed, "Look Gothy, I'm a black belt in karate"

"Oh really, well then I might as well pop your neck like a bottle cap and-"

Varsity pulled me back before I cold get any closer to choking that lady.

I slapped her hands away. "what are you trying to do? Get trialed for murder!"

I rolled my eyes, "I was just going to teach her a lesson for calling me freaky goth girl"

Varsity crossed her arms, "Oh really, by popping her neck like a bottle cap"

"Okay whatever"

Varsity grabbed my arm, "Come with me, you're going to help me with the kids instead."

"woo, being around snot-nosed kids, how fun"

"Shut up Gaz"

I gave a big angry sigh, "At least I'm not a clown"

We entered a big green tent.

"hi kids, this is my friend Gaz, and she'll be helping you as well with your costumes and bit"

They all stared at me, and one red head said. "You're friends with a goth girl?"

"watch it kid"

She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Gaz!" Varsity hissed.

I restrained myself from going over to her and slapping her silly.

"Okay if you need help just raise your hand" Varsity said sitting down.

I sat down next to her, "I can't believe I'm here instead of at home"

"Gaz, you'll be doing nothing over there, and you'll be bored"

"I'd rather be there than here"

"They're not that bad"

"Yes they are"

Varsity sighed, "I know, one of them pulled my hair and put glitter on it.

"That's gotta bite"

"Alost show time"

I nodded, "Finally"

Randy then came up to me, "Do you have great balance"

"Yeah, I guess'

"come with me"

He dragged me backstage and handed me a leotard. "put this on, you're on in five-minutes"

"What!"

A lady pushed me into a change room and did my hair and makeup.

"No, no, no, no!"

"Give it up for Gaz!"

I gulped as a looked down. "Why me?"

_Hope I don't fall, wait there's a net down there, score, I can just fall down there and-_

"Wow!"

I walked slowly, and tried to keep my balance.

I tried keeping the stick straight bit the other end was have that it almost brought me down. "wow"

I looked ahead, "yes almost straight"

I lost my balance.

The crowd gasped.

But I kept my hands on the rope. "Dang it burns!"

I tried getting back on, but I decided to just get there by using my hands.

As soon as I got close to the end I grabbed the board and went back down.

I walked out of the change room and glared at anyone who was looking at me.

"That was insane!" Marsallen exclaimed.

"The way you kept on going"

"That was cool!" randy said giving Gaz a pat in the back. "I'm mad at you Randy"

"Are you okay?" Zim asked. "I guess,"

"I'm never going anywhere with you guys again!"

NOTE: I normally never really do notes on this but this one is really important. I'm back to school tomorrow! (Tuesday) and to day is Monday. So I'm not going to be uploading chapters that much. Also please since I'm not going to be on that much DO NOT and I mean DO NOT continue the stories. I'll try and upload more, but I'm gonna be busy since I'm in band! But I'll try uploading on the weekends and some days in the week. Also I'm not really liking this chapter, I think this chapter is the worst, but I had no other idea, but if you guys like it okay. PEACE! Also only three more chapters till NP comes to an end!


	9. J is for Jump out the Ship

D is for Dangerous

J

Is

For

Jump

Out

The

Ship

All

The

Strong

Will

Take

You

I walked towards Varsity, Randy, and Dib, who quickly quieted down after I got there.

"What's going on?"

Varsity looked at Dib, who looked at Randy, who looked at Varsity.

I looked at the three of them, "Tell me"

They hesitated, "Fine, don't tell me"

"Okay, we won't tell you"

I sighed and grabbed Varsity's arm.

"Tell me!"

Varsity squirmed, "Okay, the junior class is going on five day cruise"

"What!"

Varsity nodded, 'yeah, remember Lillie?"

I nodded, "Didn't she transfer to that private school"

She nodded, "yeah, before she left, she earned it for the junior class with her winning essay"

"Is she going to it?"

Varsity nodded, "yeah, it would suck for her if they didn't let her go"

I sighed. "Okay, keep an eye on Zim for me, please"

Varsity groaned, "GAZ!"

"There are so many girls that like Zim, I don't want them near him!"

"Like who?'

"Arakell, Tess-"

"Tess does not even like Zim anymore, she likes that guy with the weird haircut in homeroom"

I rolled my eyes, "Marsallen,-"

Varsity rolled her eyes, "Marsallen does not like Zim"

I sighed, "Ebony, Lillie"

I watched Varsity.

"see, I knew it, Lillie does like Zim!"

'Whatever! Gaz, talk to Zim about this'

I sighed, "Fine!"

"No more Gaz drama for me, wooo!" Varsity mumbled.

"Gaz drama?"

"Zim!"

Zim sighed, "Gaz, would you calm down, it's not like I'm going to see my other girlfriend"

I looked at him, "Do you have –"

Zim rolled his eyes, "NO! Gaz, you're the only girl for me, okay"

He said kissing my forehead.

"besides, it'll give me some time for myself, no more Gaz drama for five whole days!"

"Gaz drama?"

Zim nodded, "yeah, you can be dramatic, at times"

'Well excuse me for worrying"

Zim sighed, "Gaz, you don't worry about this, you obsess about this. Do you not trust me?"

I sighed, "Zim I do trust you but-"

"But what? You think I'll fall for the first girl I see. Gaz,'

"No Zim I-"

Zim sighed, "you know what, I'm done talking about this, call me when you're done being obsessive."

I watched Zim walk away from me.

I sighed, "Why do I push things too far?"

I sat at the edge of Varsity's bed.

"Are you okay Gaz?"

I nodded and looked at the group photos of me, Randy, Varsity, Zim, Marsallen, Arakell, Ebony, Mix, Lillie, Gir, P.A.T, Tess, Rex, and Viv.

"I don't know, I guess, I mean."

Varsity stared at me.

"So why do keep on [pushing it"

I sighed, "I don't know, I pushed things to far with my mom, I pushed things ot far with Dib, with Liz, and now Zim"

Varsity stuffed a green tank top into her black and white bag with all of our signatures.

"I see, you push those you love,'

I said nothing.

"You can't stand the fact that they actually love you Gaz, you can't believe that they actually care for you"

I kept quiet before I'd push Varsity away.

" I know, Var. I got problems"

I stayed in my room on Friday. I watched as Dib and Randy were putting the bags in the trunk.

I watched Zim as he dropped the keys.

I watched Varsity and Marsallen giggle and take pictures with Lillie in the background laughing. Arakell being the kind of girl she is, putting on make up.

I saw Mix and Marshall setting up big video camera.

They carefully placed it in the front in between the driver and passenger seats.

I saw Zim's blue eyes give me a quick glance.

He said something and headed towards the door of our house.

_Crud! He saw me looking!_

I listened to his feet thump on the stairs, one creaked.

He was getting closer

_Step, step, thump, thump CREAK!_

My door was open, so Zim poked his head in.

"Hey, twilight!"

I couldn't help but let a smile appear.

"I see that smile!" Zim exclaimed walking towards me.

I stifled a laugh.

He then wrapped his arms around me. And picked me up and placed me on his lap.

I rested my head on his shoulder.

"So, how's it going?" Zim asked running his fingers through my hair.

I shrugged. "Good I guess"

I felt the rhythm of Zim's laughter run through my body.

"Have fun, Zim. No Gaz drama for you for five days"

Zim rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry for saying that, Gaz, you were just getting on my nerves. And I don't think it'll be that fun without you there'

I laughed, "You know, no freshman's allowed"

Zim chuckled and placed me back on the chair.

"Well, I'll text you, 'kay, see you on Thursday morning"

I nodded, "Bye, Zim"

"Bye, twilight"

NOTE: Hey finally I posted up another chapter! Yay! Hey don't forget to vote for which OC's of mine are you favorite, vote on my page. Also people, I'm changing my PEN name to Leslie-Was-Here.

Peace Love & Dib!


	10. L is for I can't leave part 1

D is for Dangerous

L

Is

For

I

Can't

Leave

If

I'm

Not

Living

On

The

Edge

THIS ONE IS RATED T! SO YEAH! I WARNED YOU!

"C'mon," he said, slurring it out, holding it in front of my face.

I scrunched up my nose. I pushed his hand away, "No!"

Lorelei and Jane stared at me, and Jane gave a smirk. "of course she's the Logan girl,"

Lorelei nodded, "yep! Little goody two-shoes, just like her brother" she spat out. I glared at her.

"C'mon guys, stop picking on the Logan girl" Henry said.

Jason rolled his eyes, "Bro, you've got to try this" he slurred out again, rubbing it in his face. Henry rolled his eyes, pushing it away.

"Get that out of my face"

I stared at them, getting drunk. "You know you guys are like fourteen right?" I asked.

Lorelei burst out laughing. "Oh look who's being the voice of wisdom!"

"That never stopped you" Jason said.

She ran her fingers through my hair, "Gazlene Logan, awwww! Who ever knew?"

I smacked her hand away.

Lorelei let herself fall back, she was laughing like a maniac.

"Yeah, now she has a boyfriend, is green guy making you into a better person?" Jane asked, laughing.

"Oh No!" Jason said putting his hand on Jane's shoulder, "it's that girl that wears those cool looking shades, what's her name?"

"Malory?" Jane slurred, giggling.

"Brandy?" Lorelei slurred, laying on the floor, all drunk.

"Stacy?" Jason said, stuffing his face into Jane's brown hair.

Henry rolled his eyes, "Her name is Varsity"

"Right" Jason murmured.

I stared at Henry, "How did you know that?"

Henry chuckled still rolling his eyes, "She's in most of my classes, that Marsallen chick and that dude, Randy, call her Varsity, I rarely ever hear them call her Valerie, except for Ms. Barmen"

I nodded.

"What happened to the old Gaz?' Jane said, glaring at me.

"Yeah! The one who liked to ditch with us and go out and tag and get drunk!" Lorelei snapped.

I clenched my fists, but Jason answered. "oh yeah! She started hanging out with her new friends!"

"Shut up!" I yelled. "You are all drunks! I'm do glad I'm no longer hanging out with you guys! Dib was right; you are all just troubled teens."

"Since when did you start listening to big head glass?"

I rolled my eyes. "Since I realized how stupid this is! All of you clearly have problems!"

Lorelei rolled her eyes, and flipped her long black hair. "Oh shut the hell up, Gaz, like you were any better! You had more problems than any of us! You tried to commit suicide!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!" Lorelei yelled, getting all up in my face.

Lorelei screamed and started pulling my hair.

"Whoa!" Henry shouted, pulling her off of me.

I slapped Lorelei and walked away.

She yelled some things, but I ignored her.

I then smelled something. It was familiar. I smelled my sleeve, "Shit" I muttered.

The small of alcohol lingered through my nose.

Lorelei must have spilled her drink over me.

I tried to relax, _It's not like I took a drink. But … no, dad is at work, he comes home at midnight, I'll get this stench out in no time. Ugh! Dib … what if he's home … umm … _ _okay he doesn't bother me when I'm moody, so I'll act moody._

I relaxed a bit, and started to hum.

I stopped dead in my tracks. My muscles tensed. _Shit!_

I watched as my mom and Liz came out from their car. I did not even think they'd be coming over.

I panicked I felt the beads of sweat running down my neck.

I let out a small cry, and I walked the other direction.

_I'll just go through the back._

I snaked in the back, and made sure no one was watching me.

I sneaked up to my room and changed.

I started to smell something. I then saw a something glitter in the light.

_No …_

I stared grimly, and ran towards my bag.

There it was, a glass bottle full of alcohol.

_That bitch!_

Lorelei must have thrown into my bag! Or Jane! Jason. Henry ..,

I picked up the bottle, where do I hide this!

I looked around my room.

"Gaz?"

I turned around and saw Dib holding his latest creation.

He said nothing, but stared at my hand and then at me.

"What's that?" he asked.

I froze as I saw that I was still holding it in my hand.

I cringed.

His eyes beaded down on me.

"You're .. drinking … again aren't you!"

"No! No! Lorelei … she … I didn't drink!"

"Gaz" he stared.

"I didn't! I-"

"GAZ!" he yelled.

I stood there blubbering. Dib sighed, he muttered something and left.

"LIAR!"

I shut my door, and screamed.

_This stupid, ugh! Stupid Jane, Lorelei! Jason! I hate them all!_

I slammed my fists against my wall.

_I'm NOT a liar! I'm telling the truth. I'm not a heavy drinker, I regret ever meeting them._

I stared at the glass bottle and threw it outside.

I sat on my bed, staring at myself, I held my knees close.

I couldn't believe I took one sup of that junk!

I'm so ashamed.

My mind went back to what happened earlier today with Zim.

"_GAZ!" _Zim yelled. _I walked over to him, and tried to give him a hug, but he pushed me away. "What?" _I asked. _Zim stared at me, "I don't know you tell me! Explain this!" _He yelled, _shoving a disk into my hand. I read the title __Bad girl gone BADDER! __I stared at it. "Okay that's not even a word, but." "Who gave this to you/" _I asked. _Zim sighed, "Jason." _He said. _"That little-" _ I began, _but he cut me off. "Gaz! Stop, explain this, why didn't you ever tell you drank! I don't keep secrets from you do I !" _He yelled. _He didn't give me a chance to say anything, because he kept on going. "What kind of a girlfriend doesn't tell her own boyfriend that she has a drinking problem!" _ he yelled, _waving his arms around like a maniac, his eyes and face turning red and red by the second. "I DON'T have a DRINKING! PROBLEM!" _I snapped back at him. _Zim sighed angrily. "you know what Gaz, you go around deceive everyone you meet. Stop being such a liar, and tell the truth for once!" he breathed heavily, tears were running down my pale cheeks. He took a deep breath and looked me straight in the eye. "I'm done, it's over" I stared at Zim. Did my eras deceive me, 'it's over?" _I repeated_. "I just can't take your drama anymore." With that spoken, Zim left, and he didn't even look back. _

I don't even think he felt sorry, or bad!

I soon found myself in tears, again.

I can't believe he actually broke up with me, I always thought it would be me to break up with him, but it was the other way around.

I then looked at myself, in disgust.

_**Look at you, crying over a boy, you're not Gaz.**_

"yes I am"

_**Prove it, wannabe, goodie Gaz, go and do what you used to do.**_

I stayed silent, and wiped away the tears, and running mascara.

"I will"

_**That a girl, go get 'em Gaz, prove that you don't and never ever needed him.**_

I smirked, "Easy, let's see who'll be crying now, Zim."

I changed into my black and grey stripped shirt, black leggings, and my black boots, and my black coat.

I grabbed my purple bag, and headed out the window. I had my door locked, and I had the lights off.

I walked till I made it to the alley that only had one dim light, and had lots and lots of graffiti.

Lorelei and Jane looked shocked, they saw that I had five bottles full of alcohol.

Jason smiled, "We, well, look who decided to come over. Finally realized what you gave up?"

:"Sure did" I said grimly.

I tossed them each a bottle.

Henry stared at me, as I gulped down most of it.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked, looking at me with his red eyes.

"because," I slurred. "I feel like it!"

Henry continued to stare ta me, and tried taking away the bottle. "Gibe it!"

"NO!"

"Gaz!"

"Leave her alone bro! Let her have some fun! WHOO!" Jason yelled.

"yeah" I yelled. My legs became wobbly, and I collapse on the floor, and my eyelids closed shut.

Everything went back, and I could hear Henry screaming asking if I was okay.

"Gaz?" "Gaz"

"Mmmhm" I mumbled. I opened my eyes, slowly.

I looked to see Henry, Dib, Liz, and Zim.

"Oh Gaz!" Liz and Dib exclaimed together, rushing over to me.

"Oh my gawd! Are you okay sis?" Liz asked. I could see her eyes were red an puffy. "Were you … crying?" I asked weakly.

Liz nodded, "Of course! Gaz! I was WORRIED SICK! I'm not a cold hearted monster you know. You could've died! Then I'd be the only girl, and it would just be me and Dib, how LAME would that be" she said, getting back her bratty tone.

I smiled. I looked at Dib, he was also crying. "I'm glad you're okay Gaz. And it would be no fun if you were to have fallen, it could have just been LAME with just Liz." He said mimicking Liz's vice.

My smile grew wider.

"UGH!" Liz said slapping Dib's ram.

He rolled his eyes.

"Excise me only two people may be in here" a nurse said.

Dib and Liz looked at each other, "We should go'

"Yah" dib said following Liz out the room.

"You can all come back in, but one by one"

"How did I get here?"

Zim looked at Henry.

"I actually carried you here. Jason and Lorelei vomited in my car."

"Well that sucks" I muttered.

"You have no idea."

He then felt the awkward vibe; he looked at Zim then at me. "umm, I have to go, it's already eleven. Bye" he went out the door.

"Okay, thanks Henry"

My eyes then darted to Zim.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here because I was worried about you! You could've died, you were the only one that actually gets me."

"yeah right" I snapped. "You broke up with me, earlier today, and now you're asking for forgiveness. You're pathetic."

"I wasn't asking for your forgiveness Gaz. I'm here because I wanted to see how you were doing"

"Well, I 'm fine, get out!"

"Gaz-"

"GET OUT!" I screamed.

Zim stared at me, frightened and we ran out the door.

The door soon flew open. I saw Varsity, still crying.

"GAZ!"

"OMFG!" she cried out, giving me a hug.

"Are you okay?" she asked wiping away the tears.

I nodded, "I guess. I'm good, Var"

Varsity sniffled, "Good,"

I stared at her.

"So."

"What?" she asked looking at me.

"Aren't you going to yell at me for drinking?'

Varsity shook her head, "No, I will, but Gaz, what matters is that you're alive, you're okay! You did that over anger and stress. I'm not gonna judge you. We'll talk about this when you are in a better health condition. Then that's when I'll beat your ass" she said smirking.

I laughed, "Sure Var, you'll kick my ass"

"CUGH! Don't underestimate me!"

I rolled my eyes.

Varsity chuckled "Well, I REALLY have to go, I'd stay but Tak drove me here, and she's so angry. So bye Gazzy, feel better soon!"

"I thinks its get better soon"

Varsity shrugged, "whatever works for you Gazzy!"

My mom and dad soon came in.

Kate pulled me towards me, and she rubbed my head.

"Oh. My little girl, I'm so happy you're okay"

I nodded, and let her hug me, and kiss my head.

Kate started to sob, but she quietly did it.

Dad stared at me, he didn't say anything, he was probably ashamed of ,me right now.

So he just stood there, looking at me, while Kate kept on sobbing into my hair.

They were here for five minutes already.

"Kate,"

Kate looked up, "oh right" she sniffled and looked at me, "Oh, Gaz, we'll be right back to take you home, your father and I need some business to take care of okay"

I nodded, I watched them leave, but dad turned around, "We'll take about this at home, right now you should be ashamed of yourself."

I held in my tears.

Liz soon came in, I barely noticed what she was wearing once she was right in front of me.

I looked at the jeans and jacket. "Are those mine?"

Liz nodded, "yeah, believe it or not sis, you have cuter clothes than your older sister'

I rolled my eyes.

"I was going on a date tonight but your little butt had to cause up trouble.'

I groaned.

"No, Gaz, I'm not picking a fight, but later." Liz said with a smirk.

"Oh joy" I muttered.

Liz giggled "You know, Gaz, I would've been devastated if you would have died."

"Really"

"YES! Girl, I'm not your evil long lost sister with a cold heart. I actually care about you, besides that fact that we keep on getting into fights. You're by baby sis, I would've not enjoyed BURYING my OWN SISTER!"

I nodded smiling, "Okay"

Liz smiled "See, I could always get you to smile when we were little, and I can still do it."

Liz kissed me in the forehead. "Well see yah later sis, I've got a cute boy waiting for me outside"

"You made him drive you here?"

"CHA-DUH! Baby sis,'

I sighed, "Typical Liz."

Dib then entered.

"Oh here we go." I muttered.

Dib rolled his eyes.

"Shush, I'm not picking a fight tonight-"

"Oh goodie you're like the fourth person who's told me that YAY" I said clapping my hands, saying it in a girly voice.

Dib chuckled and sat down in the chair next to me. "It wouldn't have been fun without you around. You know, insulting me, making fun of me, calling m crazy. But you do know I actually care for you right?"

I nodded, "yeah show it in the best of ways don't we Dib" I said sarcastically. Dub chuckled understanding what I just said.

"Yep, we sure do, we clearly are Logan's"

I chuckled. "Sure are"

"Also just so you know, you are the best sister I could've ever asked for. Besides that fact that-"

"I insult, hurt, and make fun of you." I finished for him.

"What about Liz?"

Dib shrugged, "We've only known her for a month and a half, and she's sorta way too girly."

"I know right."

"Also" Dib said looking at me, "you are my favorite sister."

I smiled "Thanks Dib, umm you are also my favorite brother, besides the fact I don't have any other brother you are one of a kind, and the best"

Dib smiled, "Thanks, _Gazzy"_

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You're welcome, _Dibby"_

"Hey, only Varsity calls me that"

We laughed.

"love you Gaz' Dib said giving me a hug. "Love you too, Dibman"

Dib groaned, "Don't talk to Randy anymore"

I giggled, "C'mon he's so funny."

I know," he mumbled.

"Where the others?"

Dib shrugged, "Viv-"

"I don't care about Viv"

Dib sighed, "Viv, and Randy are out on a date. Marsallen is out partying with Gir and P.A.T, Lillie-'

"I don't acre about Lillie either."

"She's out comforting Zim"

I nodded, a strike of jealousy hit me.

"Yeah, you can tell her she can have him"

I snapped.

He was taken back, "What do you-"

"We broke up! Okay Dib! Just go, and tell her already and go home!"

"Gaz-"

"LEAVE!"

Dib ran out the door, frightened by me.

Tears started running down my face again.

_**You're pathetic. You're no Gaz.**_

"SHUT UP!"

_**Shout and cry all you want, no one cares. You're nothing.**_

"Just shut up!" I mumbled into my pillow.

_**He he, go and do that again and kill yourself, I dare you.**_

_**NOW!**_

I shook my head.

I have issues.

_**You sure do, you're a nut, and crazy.**_

I screamed into the pillow, and cried myself to sleep.

_**Gaz x Zim= 3, /3**_

_**OVER! DONE! POOF! GONE!**_

_NOTE: Lorelei, Jane, Jason and Henry will return … soon._

_So do you think Henry likes Gaz?_

_What are you're thoughts on Zim breaking up._

_Whose team are you on right now. Team Gaz, or team Zim, or Team P.A.T and Gir because you want to go and party with them and Marsallen?_

_Peace Love & Dib_

_**Leslie-Was-Here**_


	11. K is for Killing Me part 2

D is for Dangerous

K

Is

For

Killing

Me

Part 2 of L is for I can't leave if I'm not living on the edge

How Gaz met Henry, Lorelei, Jane, Jason and _**Abilene**_

_2 years ago …_

_Middle Skool- 7__th__ grade_

_First Day of Skool_

_I sighed, picking at my grey bag. I was sorta nervous, first day of 7__th__ grade, and Varsity, Randy, and Marsallen told me it was a very tough year. Dib said it was easy, and I smacked his big head. It was strange I was rarely ever nervous, but now 7__th__ graders have lunch with 6__th__ graders, while 8__th__ graders have it all to themselves._

_So, because of that I'll have no one to sit with at lunch. Anyways I was walking alone, Liz already left with her friends, Dib, Varsity, Marsallen, Zim, Randy, and Viv already left too, they took the bus to High Skool. I closed my eyes for only a second, since the sun was peering out from the dark clouds, _oh great, _I thought to myself. I then fell back. "AAH!"_ _Oomph. "hey watch it!" I hissed, wiping away the hair that landed into my face. "Sorry, sheesh!". I looked up to see a girl with long black hair, glaring at me. "No need to be such a prissy about it" she snapped. I glared, getting up, "I'm not prissy"_

_She rolled her eyes, "oh please, you are prissy" I sighed, clenching my jaw, "Whatever, I don't need to deal with this"_

_She smiled "Hmm, I'm Lorelei Jefferson," I stared at her, "Gaz Logan"_

_She giggled "Aren't you Dib Logan's sister?"_

Great, she knows I'm related to Dib, _I thought. "Yeah"_

_Lorelei nodded, "I knew it, I just get that "Logan" vibe from you"_

_I raised an eyebrow at that chick, " "Logan" vibe? What is that?"_

"_Oh!" Lorelei's eyes sparkled " Logan's usually give off this weird, crazy, smart, scary vibe"_

_I rolled my eyes, "Well you are giving of a creepy vibe, good-bye"_

"_Wait!" Lorelei yelled grabbing my arm._

_I darted my eyes towards her, "Never touch me!"_

_Lorelei giggled' You're spooky … I like it! You're my new friend"_

_I stared at her, "I'm not gonna be your friend"_

"_Too bad, we're friends you and me, Lorelei and Gaz friends"_

"_Oh we can be best friends!"_

_I shook my head, I started walking fast, trying to get away from this girl. "Nope! I already have a best friend!'_

"_Oh … who?"_

"_Varsity Jones"_

_She gasped "You're best friends with a ninth grader! That's beyond cool!'_

"_I guess"_

"_Okay" she began, hooking her arm into my mine, "I'll be your second best friend, so then-"_

"_I don't think so, I don't want you to be my second best friend or my friend just back off, you're creepy"_

_Lorelei rolled her eyes giggling, "You're funny, okay anyways-"_

_I screamed with my mouth shut and turned to walk away, I walked faster._

"_Wait! Gaz! … Okay then … BYE … See you at school!"_

NO! _I thought to myself._

_I walked into the school, I've been here for like a year and this Skool still gives me the creeps._

_I walked to the list that was hung up in the quad, and a sea of people in front of it. They were all yelling. I saw familiar faces, and some new ones._

"_Hey! Excuse me, can I just-"_

_She sighed in frustration._

"_God they're like animals!" she hissed._

_She the noticed me, "oh hi!"_

"_hey, why are you wearing sun glasses?"_

_She shrugged, "is that any of your business?"_

"_is it so wrong for me to ask you a question?" I retorted back._

_She smiled, _Shit! She smiled; I hope she's not like Lorelei! _"Hey I know you! You were in my Math and P.E. class! You're umm …"_

"_Gaz" I finished for her._

"_Yeah!" she exclaimed 'Wait, didn't they call you Gazlene?"_

_I nodded, "Yeah, wait you're Jena?"_

_She giggled' Close, it's Jane, Jane Hopkins,"_

"_Oh right! I remember you! You sat in front of me in math."_

_She nodded, "Yep! That's me."_

_She took of her glasses, and looked at me with blue and purple eyes._

_I gaped._

_She rolled her eyes, "That's what they all do! Yes I have two different colored eyes! Get over it" she said laughing._

"_Wait, but last year you had brown eyes"_

"_Yeah, my mom wanted me to wear contacts so that I wouldn't get made fun off or looked at as a freak"_

"_But now, I'm letting people look at the real me! And I REALLY love these sunglasses!"_

_I rolled my eyes._

"_Oh people are leaving! I need to see who I have for homeroom!"_

_Jane yelled running to the list. _

_I followed her, I searched for my name_

_Gazlene Logan- Mrs. Remer_

"_Oh we have the same homeroom teacher!"_

_I nodded, "I know, I saw your name"_

_Jane laughed, "Want to walk to Remer's room?"_

_I shrugged, "Sure"_

"_Hey JJ!"_

_We stopped hallway, Jane turned around to see two boys._

_One had shaggy brown hair, he wore a blue polo shirt and black jeans._

"_Hey Jason"_

_Jason gave her a hug. "Missed you Jan"_

_I stood there, awkwardly, watching them hug her._

"_Missed you guys too" she said, wiping away a strand of her blue hair combined with an orange streak. She then looked at me. Oh yah! Guys! This is Gazlene"_

"_Gaz" I said correcting her._

"_Whatever" she said._

_Jason looked at me, "Oh yeah, you I know you! I met you in Outdoor Skool!"_

_I nodded, I didn't even remember this guy._

"_Oh right" I said playing it cool, dread in my voice._

_This other one had these amazing blue eyes. _

_He stared at me._

_Jason and Jane stared talking about something, but my mind kept on drifting elsewhere._

_I glanced over to him. He continued to stare._

"_What?"_

_He looked away from me._

"_Nothing."_

"_It has to be something" I urged._

"_No, nothing."_

"_Oh c'mon bro, you were like staring at her for minutes! You like this Goth girl"_

"_I'm not Goth"_

"_I don't like her"_

"_Yeah right."_

_Jane nodded, "I see chemistry between you two."_

_I rolled my eyes, I looked at them with disgust, "You've got to be kidding me."_

_Jane and Jason rolled their eyes. "Oh please Gaz, you're not the girl whose ever liked him."_

"_I don't like him"_

"_Whatever you say" they both looked at each other._

_They both shared the same look._

"_Shut up" I hissed._

"_Hey guys"_

_I cringed I knew that voice._

"_GASP! Gaz! Is that you! OMG I feel like I haven't seen you in like FOREVER! How've you been! We have like a lot to talk about!"_

_Lorelei was in front of me, talking like a maniac._

_She didn't even stop to breathe, she just kept on going and going._

"_Lori, shut your yap" Henry said, putting his hand over her mouth._

"_Right, sorry" she said blushing._

_Henry rolled his eyed._

"_Hey there's Abi!" Jane exclaimed running towards a girl with brown hair and a read streak in her bangs._

"_Abbers!" Lorelei yelled running to her as well._

"_Hi Abilene" Jason said smiling._

"_Hi Jason" she muttered, not making eye contact._

_Abilene glared at Henry, he moved so she could pass through._

_She smirked. _

"_Hi Gaz" she said smiling._

"_You know my name?'_

_I let it slip out, and I looked like a total __**idiota**__ as Varsity would say._

"_Of course I know your name silly. We were lab partners, remember?"_

_They all looked at me._

"_umm here "Hey can I borrow a pencil!" Thanks!"_

_I nodded, 'oh right, Abilene Rey"_

"_The one and only" she said smirking._

_I sat down in an empty table, surrounded by people with their friends._

_I then saw Abilene walking towards my table, Jane and Lorelei following close behind._

"_Hi Gaz." She said sitting down across from me._

_Jane sat next to me and Lorelei sat next to Abilene._

_I looked at them funny._

"_What?" Lorelei asked opening her drink._

"_Umm why are you guys sitting here?"_

_Jane looked at me, "because we're friends"_

_I opened my mouth to protest but Abilene spoke up._

"_Do you really want to sit alone? Because if you want to we still won't leave."_

_I sighed, "whatever"_

_Abilene smirked. "Oh c'mon Gaz, lighten up, what can't friends sit together at the same lunch table?"_

"_We are friends … right?"_

_They all looked at ne ,waiting for my answer._

"_I guess" I muttered._

"_Yay!" Lorelei cheered, dumping her drink all over herself._

"_AAWWW MAN!"_

_Abilene gagged, moving away from Lorelei. "EWW! Lorelei what're you drinking!"_

"_It smells funny" Jane said, scrunching up her nose._

_I soon got a hint of it, and I vomited in my mouth._

_Lorelei shrugged, grabbing a napkin, "IDK! Jason gave it to me. Yesterday he gave me some, it tasted pretty good, it was strong too"_

_We all looked at her._

"_Are you drinking … beer?" Abilene whispered/hissed._

_Lorelei shrugged. "IDK!"_

"_You're gonna be in so much trouble Lori!" Jane hissed. _

_I looked around for any teachers. "Quick! Guys a yard duty is coming over!' I hissed._

_Abilene and Jane gasped. Abilene took out a bottle of perfume and sprayed all over Lorelei._

"_MHHM! It smells like COTTON-CANDY!"_

_Abilene nervously giggled, waiting for the yard duty to pass by._

_Jane held her breath, and let it out soon as the yard duty passed._

_Abilene soon growled once she caught sight of Jason and Henry._

_Jason and Henry sat down. _

"_Leave!" Abilene hissed._

_Jason smiled, "Abilene, Abilene, my sweet, no."_

_Abilene's face grew red in anger._

"_I'm not your sweet! Get out of here! What the hell did you give Lorelei!"_

_Jason rolled his eyes, "It's nothing,"_

"_It's beer" she hissed, through gritted teeth._

"_What makes you think you could just give that to a twelve year old girl!"_

_Jane asked._

"_Oh shut up stop being such goodie-goodies! Don't act like you've never done anything bad."_

_He hissed._

_Jane stayed quiet._

"_Jane?" Abilene asked in disbelief._

"_What did you do?"_

_Jane sighed, looking down. She took out something from her pocket. She placed it gently in front of her._

_A pack of smokes._

_Abilene gasped._

"_You ... SMOKE!" she whisper/yelled._

_Jane nodded. "Well-"_

"_Shut up!" Abilene hissed. She got up, and looked at me, "What about you, what do you do?"_

_I shrugged, "Nothing."_

_She looked at them, "You are all disgusting, c'mon Gaz"_

_I looked at her,  
>"get up" she said, waiting for me to follow her.<em>

_I bit my lip and I got up._

"_I just can't believe them!" Abilene said to me._

"_I mean, I HATE Jason and Henry!"_

"_If you them, then why do you hang out with them?"_

"_I don't! They come because Jason likes Jane and Lorelei. He loves to annoy me. he's the reason why my brother's dead"_

"_he killed your brother?"_

_Abilene nodded tears running down her face. "Yes! Jason and his older brother Jack took out my brother for a "joy ride" and they killed him in the woods! They found his body two days later! Jack was just jealous that my brother got to be captain of the football team and he didn't!"_

_I watched Abilene cry into her sweater._

_I sat down next to her. "Are you okay?"_

_Stupid question! Of course she isn't!_

"_Yeah, I'm fine" she sniffled, looking up at me._

"_Why do you hate Henry so much?"_

_She sighed, "I don't know, it's just I feel like it's also his fault my brother died, he knew what Jason and Jack where planning, but he didn't stop them ,he told no one. He just let it happen!"_

"_Maybe they held him against his will?"_

_She shrugged, "Maybe, he does look like he's sometimes scared by Jason."_

"_They probably heartened to kill him too is he didn't keep his mouth shut."_

"_Maybe" she said._

"_You know Gaz, you're a great friend."_

"_Thanks, I guess"_

_2 months later …_

_October 31, 2009_

"_Gaz! Please come help me!"_

"_PLEASE PLEASE! I BEG YOU!"_

"_HELP ME GAZ"_

_Her voice echoed in my mind._

_But it stood there, let Jason push her off that cliff._

_I sat in an uncomfortable chair._

_Lorelei and Jane sat net to me, not saying a word. They were scared and nervous._

_Jason was out of the room, he got a chance to call._

_It's my fault, I let him kill her!_

_But I can't say anything, or Jason will …_

_NO! I'm not scared of Jason!_

_Jason was capable of anything, he'll kill two people in one day if he had to._

_This is not how I wanted to spend my Halloween._

_I'm pretty sure no one would have wanted to spend their Halloween being investigated by the police or die on Halloween._

_The cop soon came back in, he told Jason to sit down._

"_Why are we here! We didn't do anything!" Jane exclaimed._

"_You are all suspects!"_

"_No we're not! We weren't even there, we both where at the Halloween dance! Besides, Abilene wasn't even our friend."_

_Lorelei muttered._

_He then looked at me, "what about you miss? Where were you when Abilene Rey disappeared and was found at the bottom of the cliff?"_

_Jason stared at me, saying Don't-tell-them-anything-or-else!_

"_I was at home, with my brother, my dad and my sister."_

_**LIES! Just tell them already Gaz! Tell them it was Jason! He killed me! Don't let him get away with it! Not again! Gaz! TELL THEM! Don't you remember I'm your friend! How could you just not tell them the truth! Don't throw me out like this! Gaz TELL THEM NOW! DON'T LET JASON WIN!**_

"_Are you positive of that miss?"_

"_Yes. Sir" I said._

_He left the room again; he came back in with Jane and Lorelei's parents._

_Jason them smirked once he was gone, getting our parents._

"_Good job, Gaz, good job. But remember, tell anyone of our little secret, and you'll find yourself dead next to Abilene and Ryan Rey got it"_

_He hissed._

_I nodded._

_**GAZ! NO Say something once he's gone tell them what REALLY happened. Tell them you ignored my pleads! Tell them you watched Jason kill me! SAY SOMETHING!**_

"_May I go home now?"_

_He looked at me, and nodded, opening the door._

'_Yes, you may go miss."_

_**GAZ! NO YOU KNOW THAT'S NOT WHAT I MRANT!**_

_**Tell them now or I'll haunt you FOREVER GAZ!**_

_I stayed quiet, I got into the cop car so they could drive me back home._

_**Fine, remember what comes around goes around! And I'll get you Gaz, mark my words Gazlene Logan. I'll get you.**_

_**They'll soon find out the truth behind my murder!**_

_**And you and Jason will land in jail!**_

_**Just wait Gaz! You're gonna be in jail in no time. I'll have Laura and Henry get my revenge, they'll get the justice I deserve and once you and Jason are doing your time. I'll be living happily …**_

_**Have a nice life Gazzy enjoy it while you still can …**_

_November 2, 2009_

_Abilene Rey's Memorial_

_I stared at myself in Lorelei's big mirror._

_I was wearing a black coat, black leggings black converse with pink laces, and a pink shirt. Jane said to where her favorite color._

_Pink._

_We all wore the same thing._

_Jane even got the orange streaks removed and got pink streaks for Abilene._

_Jane even convinced me and Lorelei to get a pink streak in our hair._

_But Lorelei dyed her hair pink._

_Jane handed us black and pink covered fingerless gloves._

_Abilene's favorite type of gloves._

"_It's time girls, let's go."_

_We followed Jane out f the room. Our arms linked together._

_We didn't even make a comment about what Jason and Henry where wearing._

_A black tuxedo with a pink tie and pink shirt._

"_I feel weird wearing pink."_

_Jason muttered._

"_Just shut up Jason" Jane hissed._

_Laura soon appeared in front of us. She wore a black and pink dress with the pink bow that Abilene praised so much._

"_Are you guys ready/" she asked._

_We nodded._

_Laura led us to the memorial service, we were at the Wood Oaks Grave Yard._

_It was all big and fancy. Ms. Rey wanted to go all big for her daughters funeral._

"_She did the same for Ryan" Laura whispered._

_I couldn't help but feel bad, Laura lost her big brother, and now she's lost her big sister._

_She's all alone now._

_Ms. Rey lost both of her oldest kids in two years, first Ryan in 2008 and now Abilene in 2009._

_I saw Dib, my dad and mom, and Liz sitting in the third row with Jane's family._

_In the second row were Lorelei's family and Henry's. In the fourth row Jason's family._

_In the first row were Ms. Rey and Laura, and us. Her "friends"_

"_We are gathered here today in the memory of Abilene Rey"_

_He went on, my mind drifted to her picture._

_I remember when she took that picture._

_FLASHBACK_

_We were at A & A's Picture Palace._

_She wanted a perfect picture for her campaign to put on her poster._

'_C'mon girl with this I'll win for sure."_

"_Mmmhm, you got that right." Lorelei said._

_Jane nodded in agreement._

_I was looking at all the type of backgrounds._

_She let me pick the one with the Christmas theme, since that was the day she was born._

"_Good Gaz"_

'_I like it"_

"_This one?" she asked us._

_We all nodded._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_Ms Rey went up to speak, then Laura, then Jane, then Henry, then Lorelei._

_Jason and I didn't say anything for Abilene._

_We then buried Abilene._

_I watched her coffin go down, far down into the ground. We covered it with dirt._

_I looked at her grave stone. It had Abilene's picture in the middle, and tons of flowers. It read _

_Here lies _

_**Abilene Rey**_

_**12/25/97 – 10/31/09**_

_The ride back home was quiet._

_Except for Abilene's voice ringing in my head._

_**What comes around goes around Gaz, and you're next.**_

NOTE_**: **_ SOOO? How was it? Wow, first chapter to not mention Zim or the others NICE!

Review!

Peace Love & Dib!


	12. M is for Mistake part 3

D is for Dangerous

M

Is

For

Mistake

Part 3 of L and K chapters.

_November 5, 2009_

_At the police station_

_I rode in the back of the cop car, again._

_Lorelei next to me._

"_Ugh! Again! I didn't do anything!" she yelled._

_They ignored her._

_She looked at me, "Why again Gaz? Why? I thought e left this behind when we buried her"_

_**Pfft! Yeah right, they need to solve my MURDER! Before they can move on **_

_**But, I mean Gaz confess now and you'll no longer hear my sweet voice.**_

_I stayed quiet, "I don't know."_

_Lorelei groaned, slamming her body against the seat, "This sucks!"_

"_You have no idea" I muttered._

_WE soon got thrown back into the room they had us in last time._

_Jane and Jason where already here._

"_What's going on?" Lorelei asked rushing to Jane._

"_I don't know! They said they found some evidence!'_

_Jason watched me carefully._

_I avoided eye contact with him._

_**He's all bark and bite! Just grab him from behind and put him to sleep!**_

_I squirmed in my seat, "Shut up shut up shut up!" I hissed._

_Jane looked at me, "Are you okay Gaz?"_

_I nodded, "never better" I muttered._

_Jason still kept his eyes on me._

_They cop came back in with Henry and threw him in._

"_Sit down!" he barked._

_Henry obeyed and sat next to me._

_From the corner of my eye I could see a small smile appear on Jason's face._

"_All right, we were at the cliffs, and we found this"_

_He placed the murder weapon in the center of the table._

_It was a small knife with the initials H.D on it._

_I could see Henry's eyes go wide, "That's my knife" he whispered._

_**NO NO NO! It WASN'T HENRY IT WAS JASON!**_

_I stared ta the knife in disbelief._

"_Now who's knife does this belong to?"_

_All eyes went to Henry._

"_It's mine but-"_

"_So you where the one who killed Abi!" Jane cried out._

"_no it wasn't me-"_

"_Shut up Henry! The evidence is right there! That knife is yours! How could you kill Abi!" Lorelei exclaimed angrily and tears running down her face._

"_This is a big misunderstanding-"_

"_Tell that to the judge" the cop said putting handcuffs on him and taking him out._

_I could see Jason's face with a sinister smile on his face._

_**That lying little beast! He framed Henry! Gaz SAY SOMETHING already! Stop staying in silence like you're mute! Tell them!**_

"_But it couldn't have been Henry!" I said, standing up._

_DAMN IT!_

_Jason's eyes stared me down._

"_What?" Jane and Lorelei exclaimed._

_The cop stopped and turned, still holding Henry._

"_What you say miss?"_

_I took a deep breath, "it couldn't have been Henry! He was on a family trip while this went on! They went to Cancun!"_

"_Yeah!" Henry said. "It wasn't me I'm telling you" he said squirming._

"_And how do you know that miss?"_

"_Because, he told me himself. Here's the text, he also sent me some pictures" I said nervously taking out my phone._

_I opened my messages and clicked n the one where he told me he was going to Cancun._

_I handed it to the cop._

_He read them and looked at the pictures._

_He looked at me then Henry._

"_I can see you two have feelings for each other, and this proves it wasn't Mr. David let me just print these out and then you'll me free to go Mr. David"_

"_Yes!" Henry exclaimed._

_They took off the handcuffs from him._

_He then rushed over to hug me._

"_Thanks Gaz!"_

"_Yeah whatever" I said._

"_yeah thanks Gaz" Jason muttered giving a glare._

_I rolled my eyes at him._

_Lorelei and Jane gave me hug. "Oh sorry Henry" Jane said._

"_Yeah, sorry. But what has your knife doing there?"_

_Henry shrugged, "I really don't know. Jason said he wanted to borrow it-"_

"_Ni I didn't" Jason exclaimed._

_**SAY SOMETHING! KEEP ON GOING GAZ! WE ARE ALMOST DONE!**_

"_Uh yeah you did!"_

"_But I gave it back, and that was WAY before Abi's murder!"_

_Henry shrugged. "No you didn't"_

"_yes I did I gave it to your dad to give it to you"_

"_Oh well, bye!" he said as the cop took him out the room._

"_I'M A FREE MAN!"_

_Lorelei and Jane giggled._

_But still there was a smirk on Jason's face._

"_Hold up young man-"the cop said again, carrying my phone in one hand and dragging Henry by his shirt._

_He threw him back in._

_He set papers on the table. "Look at theses picture Mr. David and Ms. Logan, just look at them." He said roughly, glaring at us._

_Henry shrugged it off and looked at the pictures._

_My eyes went wide._

_There were pictures of Henry and I killing Abilene._

_Henry held the knife while held I her down!_

"_NO THIS IS ALL WRONG!"_

"_Well the pictures say otherwise miss, you two are going to jail."_

_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! That's false! It's Jason! JASON JASON JASON JASON I TELL YOU IT WAS JASON HERNANDEZ!**_

_**NOT HENRY DAVID NOR GAZ LOGAN! JASON!**_

"_Oh but sir, that isn't not Gaz Logan" Jason said._

_:What?" I asked._

_The cop looked at it closely, 'You're right it's-"_

"_Jane Hopkins" Jason hissed with a hidden smile._

_What the heck is this guy playing?_

"_What!" Jane yelled snatching the picture and holding it to the light._

"_It's clear as day Ms. Hopkins, you're guilty of the murder of Abilene Rey and probably Ryan Rey as well"_

_Jane slammed herself to the wall. And screamed, "NOO NOO NO I didn't kill Abi! She was my best friend-"_

"_Yeah right" Jason exclaimed, "When we where here you said Abilene isn't my friend"_

"_You were always jealous of Abilene!"_

"_Ni I wasn't! and I NEVER EVER would kill ABI OR RYAN!"_

"_Oh be quiet psycho, you'll probably go for Laura next then Ms. Rey. Lock her up! She's crazy!"_

"_NO PLEASE NO" Jane yelled as the guards took her away._

"_What no!" Henry yelled as more came in and took him away as well._

"_Sorry for the misunderstanding Ms. Logan, I shall drive you and Mr. Hernandez back home. Lorelei Jefferson, your parents are here to pick you up"_

"_Yay thank you officer see I told you it wasn't me" she said running out the room._

"_here is your phone, let me just finish some paperwork and then we'll go"_

_Jason waited till he was gone._

_He had this sick twisted smile on his face. He laughed._

"_What the hell s your problem!"_

"_Why did you frame Jane and Henry!"_

"_Simple as one two three Gazlene"_

"_Why? WHY?"_

"_So that I won't go to jail Gaz! I need some other business to take care off."_

"_But what the hell were you thinking! I told you not to say anything to them! I said to keep quiet or else you'd fin yourself with Abilene and Ryan!" he hissed._

"_Well maybe I didn't want to stay quiet!"_

_I then felt a sharp pain on my cheek._

_He slapped me._

"_You do whatever I tell you to do, got that"_

_I said nothing, I held in the tears and the pain in my cheek burned._

_Jason was a sick and twisted twelve year old boy._

_How did I ever let him get me sucked into this?_

_November 5, 2009_

_Jane and Henry were out, an "anonymous" person bailed them out._

_They described the person with a soft voice, and looked like Abilene Rey._

_But they just think the insanity was getting to them._

_I was home, alone._

_I tossed over and opened my eyes slowly._

_And standing in front of me was Abilene._

"_Oh good you're awake" she said softly, smirking._

_I stared at gasped._

"_Oh please, Gaz, you act like you've never seen a ghost before"_

_I stood up, "That's because I haven't!"_

_Abilene rolled her eyes._

"_Whatever, Gaz are you not happy to see me?" she asked still smirking._

"_umm-"_

_Abilene giggled._

'_What are you doing here?"_

"_Oh well Satan said I could visit one of my friends, and I chose you"_

"_I mean you got to hear my voice, congratulations Gaz! You her my voice and you can see me!'_

"_I mean …wait no need for me to explain. So how's it going?"_

_I stared at her as if she was crazy._

"_No answer, I guess you're good."_

_I rolled my eyes._

"_Oh Gaz, I'm not gonna be here for long, I'm gonna pay my little murderer a visit."_

"_Good, I guess"_

_Abilene sighed._

_She looked down to her nails. "Oh Gaz, why don't you just tell someone?"_

_I stayed quiet._

"_Huh? Why did you let him kill me of like that!"_

"_Oh wait that's right!" Abilene exclaimed angrily, a cynical smile on her pale ashy face._

"_Gazlene Logan is a coward"_

"_Remember Gazzy, I won't leave till I get the justice, till you confess, the sooner the better hun. So get going and confess."_

_Abilene soon appeared in front of me and hissed._

"_Remember what I said earlier Gaz. What comes around goes around, and you're next."_

"_And I'll make sure you'll die in a bloody murder! And I'll be there to enjoy and watch, and ignore your crises which is the same thing you did to me!"_

_Abilene started to laugh evilly._

_I stared at her, "this keeps on getting worse by the day"_

_Abilene giggled, and passed her ghostly hand through my face, "Oh Gazzy, it'll get better soon …or not"_

_December 25, 2009._

"_Happy happy birthday to me!"_

_Abilene cried out flying around me._

"_I'd be turning thirteen, but no, I'm dead"_

_She hissed sitting down next to the man in the Santa Claus suit._

_Abilene soon came back to me._

"_Leave me alone" I hissed._

"_HMM let me think … NO!"_

_I sighed, irritated._

"_Happy birthday to you happy birthday to you happy birthday dear Abilene happy birthday to you" she singed._

_I then heard a beep._

"_Oh no, Satan wants me to go back. Oh well"_

_Abilene said smiling going down._

"_Oh and Gaz, remember what I told you. What comes around goes around and-"_

"_You're next. I got it"_

"_Good, tata Gaz. Oh and Satan says see you soon."_

_I shivered. "Satan says see you soon" I repeated giving me the chills._

NOTE: SOO How was this one? One more to go. But don't worry the secret last chapter will have some ZAGR, don't worry I won't end it with this! Tata! OH and guess who's B-day is coming!


	13. N is for Nightmare

D is for Dangerous

**NOTE: I've decided to keep on going with this story! YAYAUH! The song stops at L, but I'm going to keep on going! Here we go!**

N

Is

For

Nightmare

"I hate you all" I muttered, ignoring the blood dripping down my arm.

"This is SO not OUR fault Gaz!" Viv snapped, glaring at me.

"Yeah" Randy chimed in, trying to rip the chain off the wall.

"I smell blood!" Varsity muttered closing her eyes tightly.

"Oh great!" Marsallen yelled, "Varsity is going to have a blood need."

Zim sighed, "I don't know why I keep on hanging out with you guys"

"Because you don't have anyone else to hang out with" Varsity snapped, her eyes glowing red.

She snapped out of it, "And you love us"

Zim rolled his eyes.

"I told you guys, you just didn't listen! I told you there was something wrong here! Anyone who goes to Sarah Street NEVER COMES BACK!" Dib yelled, struggling out of his chains.

"Shut up already!" Viv barked angrily.

"I swear! You're the most annoyingness person I've ever met in my life!"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!"

"Agreed" Zim muttered.

Varsity started getting impatient and rattled her chains.

"Varsity … varsity … STOP!" Dib hissed.

She ignored Dib, "I'm trying to see how long it will take for me to keep on doing this till that freak of _**pendejo**_ comes to see what's going on!"

"Yeah thanks for cursing in Spanish Var, now the kids won't know what you said"

Randy and Zim looked at Marsallen, "What did she say?'

Varsity and Marsallen shared the same look. "Nothing…"

"You're too young to know what it means"

"Too young …" Randy muttered.

"We're OLDER than you BOTH!"

"It's not WORKING!" I yelled at Varsity,.

"Says you" she snapped with a smirk.

We then heard a metal grind and boots stomping on the pavement.

"WHAT? STOP THAT!"

"Not until you let us go!" Varsity yelled rattling her chains even more.

"Ha! Like I'd ever let you all go-"

We then heard a bang, and the guy fell down, face first.

We saw a dark figure with a frying pan.

It then stepped into the light.

I gasped.

"Abilene?"

She giggled, "The one and only"

"I thought you were dead."

"She's a ghost" Viv said with a bored tone and expression.

"Vampire ghost to be exact" Abilene said, showing off her fangs.

I looked at Varsity who shrugged.

"Hi Varsity"

"I don't know you…"

Abilene rolled her eyes, "of course you do I'm your brother's girlfriend."

"You're dating Aaron!"

Abilene shook her head, "Nope."

Another figure appeared, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Rex?" Varsity asked.

"Hey twin sis!"

"How'd you find us?" Randy asked.

"Ohh pretty smile. Lillie helped us."

"Ugh!" I hissed angrily.

Lillie soon appeared, "Are you guys okay?"

"We were"

"Gaz" Varsity hissed, giving the evil eye.

I rolled my eyes.

She ran to Zim. "Are you okay"

'Yeah" he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

I shut my eyes tightly, I could feel Varsity, Marsallen, Randy, Dib and Viv looking at me.

'Uhh .. I'm lost …" Varsity quietly said, eyeing Zim.

'Yea weren't you dating Gaz …" Randy asked.

Before Zim could answer I opened my mouth, "We broke up."

"Yeah, and I found someone better." Zim said.

I stayed quiet, I stared at the dry blood on my arm.

Varsity looked at Dib who shrugged, "he's dead now"

"No kidding" she whispered back, glaring at Zim.

There was a silence.

"Okay can you just get us out of here already!" I snapped.

"Oh right" Rex said. "I brought the family axe!"

"I brought .. a frying pan …" Abilene said giggling.

'Zim you sly dog, first Arakell, the Gaz, now Lillie, wow" Randy muttered.

Varsity nudged him.

"Shut up" she whispered.

"Sorry"

"it's okay .. I don't care" I muttered, running my arm through the dry blood.

"You never care." Zim said quiet enough for me to hear.

I ignored him.

Randy helped me up.

"Thanks" I muttered. "No prob."

I quietly walked behind everyone else.

" … _and I found someone better."_

_My heart ached._

_**Could this be? Gaz Logan ACTUALLY has feelings! Who knew you even knew you had a heart … or knew how to love …**_

Ugh!

_What do you want Abilene?_

_**No need to be so RUDE Gaz … just saying ..**_

_Well you should stop SAYING and start DOING_

_**Mee-ow! **_

_Shut up Abilene. I'm not in the mood _

_**Whatever! Talk to you later Gaz **_

I frowned, and kicked a rock.

I heard a groan, I looked up to see Lillie glaring at me.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" I snapped, ignoring Zim's looks.

"Kicking the rock at me."

I rolled my eyes.

"What did I ever to do to you?"

"you were born." I hissed, walking past her, and everyone.

"Gaz!" Varsity hissed.

I ignored her, and continued walking.

"Gaz! Gaz!"

They kept on calling for me, every time I'd hear my name, I'd walk faster and faster.

';eave me alone!' I shrieked.

I groaned, once I caught sight of the drunkies.

I trudged past them, but Jason caught my hoodie.

"Let me go"

Just knew he had that stupid smirk on his face right now. He kept on pulling.

"Stop it!"

"I'm serious Jason! Let me go!"

He ignored it.

'Jason, let her go"

Jason rolled his eyes, and let go of my hoodie.

"Thanks" I mumbled, continued my walk back home.

"Wait, Gaz!"

I shut my eyes tightly, _just ignore them, don't talk to him._

"Gaz! Wait up."

I bit my lip and turned to see Henry, "What?"

He seemed taken back by my tone, "Whoa there, who did you wrong today?"

He said, with his boyish cute smile.

I sighed. "Guess"

"Hmm, let's see Zim…"

I groaned, "Everybody. "

"What did 'everybody' do?"

"I don't want to talk about it Henry"

"Okay, wanna talk about over a movie?"

A small smile grew on my lips.

I turned to Henry. "Movie yes, but I'm not gonna talk about it"

He smiled "We'll see, what movie do you wanna watch?"

I shrugged, "Whatever there is, except anything-"

"Romantic, I know"

I chuckled, "I'll call you, okay?"

I nodded, "Bye Henry."

"Bye Gaz"

I gave him a wave, and my cheeks were pink.

_Wait … why am I blushing … do I like …. No Henry?_

I sighed in frustration and tugged my sleeve.

I then felt a sharp pain on my leg.

I jumped, and screamed, I fell back.

"Ow"

I opened my eyes to see a black cat looking at me.

It purred, stretching out its claws.

It hissed and then ran away.

_Weird …_

I was on my lap top when Liz came into my room.

"Gaz! Why didn't you tell me!" she shrieked, running over to me.

She jumped onto my bed.

'What are you talking about" I asked, not looking up from the screen.

She groaned, "About the split! Why didn't you tell me you and Zim broke up?"

"Because, it's not that big of a deal" I mumbled, typing in my e-mail address.

Liz rolled her eyes, "Not a big deal! Gaz it IS a big deal! Did you know he's dating that Graves Girl?"

"I mean" she said flipping her black hair, "Lillie is cute and all but PUH-LEASE! It just seems wrong! She doesn't even know he's an alien, and to me, it just looks like he's just forcing it to work."

"Yeah, Liz, that's called moving on."

Liz rolled her eyes, and closed my lap top, "No moving on is when the guy isn't a total jerk and using someone to make the other jealous!"

I sighed, "Liz, I don't care, I'm over him."

Liz rolled her eyes, "Gaz, if you were REALLY over Zim, then why do you still have that picture?"

Liz pointed to a purple and green frame with the picture of Zim and I at that stupid Valentine's party they had in middle school, sixth, seventh, and eight graders partied all night till nine fifteen.

I sighed, and put the laptop aside, "Fine! Loook I'm trashing it"

I yelled as I ripped it out of the hook and threw it into my trash bin; the glass shattering broke my heart.

Liz's eyes followed me.

"Gaz you're not over Zim are you?"

"yes I am! Liz I'm going on a date tonight"

Liz frowned. Normally she'd jump up and down and clap and flip her hair and giggle like a freak, but this time, she didn't support the fact I was going on a date with someone other than Zim.

"With who?"

She then gasped and stood up, she grabbed my arms, "Please go please don't tell me you're going on a date with JASON!"

"Gross!" I snapped, shaking off her arms.

"Please, I'd NEVER go on a date with that psycho!"

"Then who … HENRY!"

"Yeah … why?"

Liz kept that frown and looked at my Vampire Piggy.

"I don't think that's a really good idea"

"Why?" I asked, opening my closet door.

"Because …" she began, but her voice drifted off, Liz touched the ribbon around the Vampire Piggy's neck.

"Because why?" I asked looking at her through the mirror on my closet door. I took out a black lacey long sleeved shirt, and a purple shirt and my black skinny jeans and my purple converse.

"Because I have a bad feeling about this, I just feel like something's going to go wrong Gaz, something bad is going to happen if you go! Gaz DON'T go … please"

I rolled my eyes.

"Liz-"

Liz stood up, "No I'm serious Gaz."

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going Liz, no matter what you say I'm still gonna go"

Liz sighed in frustration. You think this is a joke? Well it isn't Gaz. Don't come crying once you find yourself hurt, in a hospital, or _dead._"

I glared at Liz, "Get out"

Liz left, and slammed my door. "Good luck, you'll need it" she snapped.

I rolled my eyes. "Liz is crazy."

I waited for Henry to call or text. I was sitting at the kitchen table, Dib was nowhere to be seen Liz was in the living room with her posse.

_Ping!_

I quickly reached for my phone.

I sighed. It was just Varsity.

_**TO: Gaz**_

_**FROM: Varcy**_

_**Hey the gang and I are going to egg Zim's house, wanna join? (Well except for Zim and Lillie, oh and Arakell is joining too.)**_

I sighed and texted back.

_**TO: Varcy**_

_**FROM: Gaz  
>No thanks, I'm going on a date.<strong>_

In a flash another _ping _came.

_**TO: Gaz**_

_**FROM: Varcy**_

_**WHAT? On a DATE! With who? Oh and we r also going to totally trash his house going to be and EPIC DISASTAH! **_

_**TO: Varcy**_

_**FROM: Gaz**_

_**With Henry, oh and get his windows! **_

_**TO: Gaz**_

_**FROM: Varcy**_

_**Henry David? Why … I don't think you should go…**_

I groaned.

"Even Varsity thinks it's a bad idea." Liz said.

I glared at her, "Shut up"

Liz rolled her eyes, "C'mon your bestie even thinks it's a bad idea to go out with Henry."

"Girls!" Liz called snapping her fingers. In a flash Liz's posse appeared.

"Do you think Gazlene should go on a date with Henry?"

The small one with red hair gasped, 'no! Of course she shouldn't go!"

"yeah" chimed Henrietta, looking at Liz for a nod.

"He's got issues" Jaycee said twirling her fake blonde hair.

I rolled my eyes, "oh please why should I listen to you guys?"

"Because Gabby went out with him, and it was a totally and EPIC DISASTAH! As Varsity would say"

"it's true" Gabby said, tugging on her red hair.

I rolled my eyes, "Okay what type of issues does he have?'

"Well" Gabby said leaning against the table.

"Henry sorta went a bit coco when he found out that I used to be in the art show, he said that it was stupid and we almost crashed, I could've died. And when we broke up, he threatened to kill me. I have a restraining order against him now since he stalked over the summer the same year we broke up."

"That's stupid"

Liz smacked my head.

"Just go and trash and egg Zim's house INSTEAD of going on a date with Henry."

"No!"

_Ping!_

I looked down, so did Liz who snatched my phone and read it.

_**TO: Gaz**_

_**FROM: Henry**_

_**Ready? We're gonna watch **Scars of a Dead Girl**, is that okay?**_

Gabby, Henrietta and Liz gasped.

"Scars of a Dead Girl. OMG!" Henrietta cried, biting her newly manicure.

"I watched that movie with my bro and mom, it was about a girl who went on a date with a guy and then he tried to kill her, and her friends warned her but she didn't lsten then they found her body dead in the movie theater! Then the guy moved on to his next victim and he did the same, and the first girl had secrets and-"

"Gaz! Gaz please don't go!" Liz said, holding my arms.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm going."

I texted back.

_**TO: Henry**_

_**FROM: Gaz**_

_**Ready, yeah sure.**_

I pressed _SEND. _I turned to them, "Bye"

Liz turned to Henrietta and Gabby. "Okay there is NO WAY I'm letting my baby sis go on date with that creep! Girls, we're going to the movies. Henry better not pull something or I'll have Varsity kill him."

The nodded, "We got a butt to kick! WOO!"

Liz smiled, "Now, we're gonna need disguises…"

I got into his car.

"ready?" Henry asked, with that goofy smile on his face.

"yeah' I said, buckling up.

_Ping!_

I looked down.

_**TO: Gaz**_

_**FROM: Mars**_

_**Gaz! Hey! PLEASE TELL ME YOU HAVE MY GREEN JACKET!**_

I rolled my eyes.

_Ping!_

_**TO: Gaz**_

_**FROM: Crazy**_

_**Please tell me you are not on a date with that guy …**_

_**TO: Gaz**_

_**FROM: Randy**_

_**Soooooooooooooo when did you and Zim split …**_

_**TO: Gaz**_

_**FROM: Viv**_

_**Where r u?**_

_**TO: Gaz**_

_**FROM: ZIM**_

_**Can I have the Vampire Piggy back**_

I angrily texted back.

_**TO: ZIM  
>FROM: Gaz<strong>_

_**NO! He's mine, not yours OR the other girls! So just leave me alone and go bewith HER! You can give HER whatever YOU want but NOT my Vampire Piggy!**_

_**Got that!**_

Zim texted back but I ignored it.

"Is everything okay?" Henry asked.

"Yeah."

"Sooo, why did you pick the Scars of a Dead Girl?"

Henry shrugged, "I don't know, Kaila suggested it."

I nodded.

_Ping!_

I looked down.

_**TO: Gaz**_

_**FROM: Varcy**_

_**WE TOTS EGGED ZIMMIES HOUSE! HE CALLED THE COPAHS BUT WE ESCAPED**_

_**OH and I lost the glasses Mix made for me and never mind. NO DATE WITH HENRY!**_

I rolled my eyes and texted back.

_**TO: Varcy**_

_**FROM: Gaz**_

_**Too late and you bets fine 'em glasses before the 'copahs' do.**_

"So what happened, why were you bleeding?"

"Oh" I said, looking through the lace to my scar, the dry blood was still there.

"Umm you know that psycho that lives on Sarah Street?"

Henry nodded, "I think I know where this is going."

"I suggested for the gang and I to check it out, Dib protested, Mix left because he didn't want to go to Sarah Street, and then we trapped by the man who lives there. And then we started arguing, Zim said some things. Then Rex, Varsity's twin, and his girlfriend, Ab-"

"Abilene's Ghost, I know." Henry said.

I stood up straight, "Wait how do you-"

"Because, she visited me last night. She told me she was a vampire, which was really crazy, but I just agreed to it. She then went to visit Laura. She then told me not to worry about her murderer, because she'd take care of it herself."

I nodded.

"Oh we are here" Henry said.

"Yay." I muttered. I got out of the car and followed Henry.

I soon saw three girls staring at me, whispering to one another.

I ignored them and followed Henry inside.

"Want popcorn?" Henry asked me, taking out his wallet.

"Sure." I said. "I'll be right back I'm going to the restroom." I told him.

I turned around to face Lillie and her sister Dakota.

"Oh hi Gaz." She said to me, dreading that fact I was there.

I rolled my eyes, "Look if you didn't want to talk to me then why are you?"

"Because I'm polite, unlike some people." She said, glaring at me.

"What you call polite I call-"

"Hey Gaz Is Varsity here with you?" Chaz, Lillie's older brother asked me, looking around for Varsity.

"No, she's still dating my brother you know."

"I know but…"

"But nothing, she's with Dib, okay, she actually loves him, so just back off Chaz, don't ruin their relationship."

Chaz looked at me, "Okay, fine. But we'll see"

He had that stupid smirk everyone has after they talk to me.

I groaned and walked away from them.

I then regretted stepping in once I saw those girls.

"So you're like on a date with Henry David?" said one with this British accent even though she was dressed as if she were living in Australia.

"Yeah" I said, walking over to the sink.

"You know he's like kill crazy, right?" said one with a real snobbish tone.

I rolled my eyes, "And?"

"And like he's crazy!"

I rolled my eyes, "And I like know it's you Liz!"

I ripped off the red wig off of her head, exposing her black curls.

Liz pouted, "How'd you know?'

"Mm, first of all your curls were showing. AND you are wearing the same thing. So it wasn't that hard to figure out it was you Liz."

Liz sighed, and leaned against the sink. "So you didn't think it was us just for one second?"

I shrugged, pulling off a paper towel, "I did, but then once I saw your curls, and Gabby sorta gave it away since she said 'Henry David' It was totally obvious."

Gabby sighed, "Dang it," she took off the blonde wig and stuffed it in her bag.

Henrietta sighed, "Well I'm keeping mine on."

Liz and Gabby rolled their eyes.

"Just go home."

"But-"

"LIZ!"

Liz sighed, and snapped her fingers, "Girls, we're leaving."

"Thank gawd."

I walked out of there and ran to Henry, as he held the popcorn and large drink.

Liz pulled Gabby and Henrietta, "not so fast girls, we're not done yet."

"What do you mean?" Henrietta asked.

"I didn't waste my money on these tickets just to leave, we're going to watch that movie, we're keeping an eye on that guy."

AFTER THE MOVIE

"Sorry Gaz, I didn't-"

"It's okay," I muttered, holding in my tears from coming out.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah' I muttered, feeling the blood rolling down my cheek.

My shirt was all wet.

"Here" Henry said, wrapping his jacket around me.

"No, it's okay." I said closing my eyes tightly.

"Take it. Let me drive you home."

"No" I said quickly.

"I'll call Varsity or Dib, it's fine." I said taking off his jacket.

"Gaz I'm sorry."

"it's okay Henry, it's just a cut"

"Yeah. But blood is gushing out!"

"It doesn't matter. Okay, just go, please."

"Gaz-" he said calling after me.

"GO!"

I closed my eyes tightly, and picked up speed. My body soon crashed into someone.

"Gaz?"

Lillie stared at me, with wide eyes.

"What happened?"

I took a deep breath, "Henry stabbed my cheek."

"What?" Lillie gasped.

"Yeah" I said, wiping away the tears and blood with my sleeve.

'Gaz!" Liz called, running to me.

"Sis, are you okay?' she asked, pulling me into a hug.

"No" I said, sobbing into her shoulder.

"I won't tell you I told you so, let's go home."

I nodded.

Liz took a deep breath and wiped away my tears and blood with her hand, and wiped it on Henrietta.

"EW"

"Grow up" Gabby said.

"C'mon Gaz, sit down. I'll call Dib."

"Wait, Liz." I managed to get out.

"Yeah" she said turning to me.

"I'm sorry for not listening to you."

"It's okay sis, I'm just glad we were there to stop him before he could kill you."

"Thanks" I said, tears streaming out.

"AWW Gaz!"

Henrietta and Gabby pulled me into a hug.

"it's okay."

"Shh"

I shook my head, _I can't believe it, Henry tried to KILL me! _

NOTE: SOOOOO How was that? So YES I am going to keep on going TILL I GET TO Z! So question … who's going to InvaderCon?

And I just LOVE Blair Burden's books! Reasons For Recovery and _Simon Death High_! Yes! Abilene is back! And Better Than EVER! All ghost and vampire! Alright here's Henry's back story. Henry's dad abandoned him and his mother in the street, and soon his mom tried killing him so she could go and look for her husband. His mom left him one night and Henry then went to an orphanage and he killed the owners. He ran away, but then he went back and then got adopted by Dean David and Maggie David. So yes. F R E D F R E D B U R G E R R O C K S


	14. O is for on Top of the World

D is for Dangerous

O

Is

For

On

Top

Of

The

World

"Paris Night?" I asked, looking at Arakell. "Yes! It's perfect!" she said. "You take a quiz on .com and then it sends you a number and it sends it to the head, which is me. I give you your number, you tape it one, and you look around for your match! It's perfect!"

"I guess." I muttered looking at the neon green paper. "Oh c'mon Gaz. I beat out Lillie's stupid idea of having a basketball match!"

I rolled my eyes. "I'd rather cut myself and put lemon juice and salt than go."

Arakell rolled her eyes. "That would hurt, badly! But you have to. It's mandatory." She sent me her evil smirk and shoved the flyer down my bag. "I'll see you there!"

I sighed, and bumped my head onto something hard. "OW!" I muttered.

"Sorry. I didn't see- Gaz?"

I brushed away my hair to see Zim. "z- hi"

"What happened?" he asked, gently touching my cheek. "umm' I said, taking off his hand. "I got stabbed in the cheek." He cringed, "Did it hurt?"

I rocked back and forth, "it … did. … I started to cry."

Zim chuckled, "So the tough Gaz has a soft side." I shrugged, "She sure does" he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. "What happened to your eye?"

"Oh," he said, touching his eyebrow. "Gir threw a banana and it left a mark. Is it noticeable."

I rolled my eyes. "No, _Zimareya_"

He glared, but had that goofy smile on his face. "Hey." He gave me a small punch on my shoulder.

"Ew, what's that smell?"

Zim sighed, "someone egged my house."

"really?" I asked smirking as Varsity was walking over. "Hey why don't you tell Varsity."

"Okay, Varsity." Varsity stopped. She looked at us both. "What's going on here?" she was smirking.

"Somebody egged Zim's house, do you know anything?" I asked, holding in the giggles and fighting a smile.

Her eyes grew big. "OH NOOO WAY! Who would do such a thing!"

Zim shrugged. "I don't know."

"Have you guys seen Dib?" Varsity asked looking around. "Why?" Zim asked, leaning against a locker. Varsity sighed, "he's mad."

"Because?' we both asked.

"Okay, you know the dance Arakell is having. You know, Paris Night?" we nodded. "Well he doesn't want to take the quiz, and he doesn't want me to go to the dance with someone else."

Zim rolled his eyes. "There is nothing to worry about Varsity, you and Dib were made for each other. So you two will get each other. He has feelings for you, and Tak." He muttered quietly.

Varsity peered her eyes at him. "What did you say?"

"Nothing." He muttered. "ZIM!"

"Okay, he sorta has feelings for Tak. He was telling Randy that if he could date anyone else, he'd date Tak, he also said she was cute."

"Interesting." Varsity swallowed in what else she was going to say. "Thanks, and I was the one that egged your house."

"What?"

"Tootles." She flashed him a smile and ran off.

I rolled my eyes. Zim looked at me. "Did you know about that?"

I shook my head, but my voice gave it away. "Nooooooooooooooooo"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Give me your phone."

"No."

"Gaz, give me it." "No, it's my phone."

"Gaz! Don't make me tickled you!"

Zim grabbed my waist, and pulled me close and started tickling me.

"Stop Zim!" I cried out through laughter.

"Fine!" I screamed. I handed him my phone. He looked through the _Varcy _column. Ah-ha!"

His face turned grim. "You went on a date with Henry?"

"Yes, give me my phone back."

"Wait. He was the one that stabbed you."

I gulped, "Zim give me the phone."

Zim held me tight, he was looking into my eyes. "Tell me Gaz, was it him?"

I closed my eyes. "Why do you care, you have a girlfriend."

Zim sighed and let me go. "She's not my girlfriend anymore."

I watched him walk away from me.

"This is totally stupid." Viv said munching on a cookie.

Varsity rolled her eyes. "You think everything is stupid."

"I know."

I was sitting on my bed while Viv and Varsity were sitting across from me. Varsity was taking the quiz, and Viv was watching. Viv started laughing. Varsity rolled her eyes and nudged her. "Shush Viv! It's not that funny."

"They misspelled do and put 'doo' idiots."

"What's the question?" Marsallen asked she was looking through my picture album.

"What do you see yourself doing in ten years?"

Marsallen looked up, "What does that have to do with anything?"

They shrugged.

"What did you put?" I asked. "umm I put working on fashion designs."

"Send." Varsity muttered. 'I'm number 10."

"Your turn Viv."

She groaned. "I hate Arakell for doing this, why not basketball night."

Varsity rolled her eyes. "What're you going to wear" Varsity asked, leaning against Viv's shoulder.

I shrugged. "Maybe a red shirt and black skirt with my red Chuck Taylors." Marsallen answered.

"Umm a blue dress with this red lace and ribbon."

"You?" Viv asked. "I'm thinking of a white dressy tank top, a black dressy skirt, navy blue heels and navy blue leg warmers, my black long necklace and my black and green charm bracelet."

"Nice." Viv muttered, looking at the screen and making faces.

"Done, here Gaz."

"Number 12!"

I frowned as I read the first question.

_1. What's your favorite color?_

_A. Red_

_B. Green_

_C. Black._

_**D purple**_

_E. blue _

_F. other_

_2. What type of guy to do you like?_

_A. Cute and shy_

_**B. Sweet and funny**_

_C. Fun and sporty_

_D. Crazy and spontaneous_

_E. Silly and sweet_

_F. other_

_3. Which is better?  
>A. Halloween<em>

_**B. Christmas**_

I stared at the question. Abi was born on Christmas, and she died on Halloween.

I frowned, and picked B.

_4. What's your favorite food?_

_A. Tacos_

_**B. Pizza**_

_C. Burgers_

_5 What do you see yourself doing in ten years ?_

_Answer: **Working in the Vampire Piggy Hunter franchise. **_

**SEND **

**Thank you your number is**

**6**

I handed it to Marsallen.

"No, I already took mine."

'Okay" I closed it and placed it gently on my lap

I typed in my email address and checked my messages. Three messages. They were ALL from Zim.

I deleted one and read the other two.

I logged off. Liz soon came into my room. "GAZ!"

"Oh hey, Varsity, Viv, Marsallen"

"Hi"

I looked at her, "What?"

"Give me your laptop. I need to show you something!" Liz said, smiling. "Look! Read this." She said, typing crazily, and scrolling down.

"You got into nationals!"

"Yeah!" Liz screamed happily. "Oh and." She pointed to the screen. _The winner of this years annual art competition of the Artistically Gifted is Gazlene Logan"_

"YAY!"

Liz gave me a hug and left the room.

Day of Paris Night

I stuffed in some of my books into my locker. I soon caught the sight of a purple note with green handwriting. It said, _can I have a second chance, Twilight?_

I smiled at the note, he wrote this neatly, and I could actually read it! I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath, I took out a green Sharpe from my bag and wrote down, _yes, you may_

I folded it and turned around. "Eek!" I silently screamed as Lillie stood in front of me. "Can you just hear me out? Please?"

I sighed, and looked at Zim's locker. "You got ten seconds.'

Lillie rolled her eyes. "Zim and I broke up, and turns out, he still has feelings for you. you were ALL he talked about, he claimed to be angry at you, but I read between the lines. So, if he comes knocking, let him in, he's a catch Gaz, and he wants you."

Lillie walked away from me she stopped halfway, and turned around. "Are we cool?"

I bit my lip, "we're cool." Lillie smiled and continued to walk.

I waited till she turned the corner and slipped the not into Zim's locker.

I turned away as the bell rang, and people crowded the halls to get to homeroom.

"Gaz! C'mon!" Varsity yelled grabbing my hand. "What? Why? We need to get to homeroom!"

She shook her head, "No, classes are cancelled ,we have free period all day because of Paris Night, Arakell arranged it. C'mon let's go to the computer room, we need to get ready!"

I didn't protest.

Thank you Arakell Markel, wow I never thought I'd say that.

Everyone was there even Zim. He was talking to everyone, as if nothing ever happened.

Varsity let go of my hand, and I sat on top of the desk by the window.

"Okay, I brought all my hairstyling stuff from home. Oh and Gaz do you have anything to wear?"

I shook my head, "Nope!"

'Good, because last night I made this dress."

She turned to the guys, and told them to get out of the room. They went into the next room, and she took out the dress. It was a black shirt strapless dress, with blue frilling at the bottom.

"Sorry, I didn't have anymore purple frilling. I used it for Liz's head band."

"I love it Var,"

She smiled. Arakell, Lillie and Liz soon came in.

"Do you have my dress?' Arakell asked taking off her shades. "Yeah, here you go." Varsity handed her a gold cocktail dress. "Thanks!"

"Will you guys help me put up some more decorations?"

Before I could answer Arakell grabbed my arm and dragged me over to the cafeteria.

"Since when did you two become buddy-buddy."

Lillie asked. I shrugged, "I don't know, she's being WAY to nice to me.'

"I hope it stops soon."

"Paris Night" Night

"Liz! Gaz! Ready?" Dib yelled from downstairs. "HOLD ON!" Liz shirked, putting on the headband.

Liz gently touched her hair, "Hmm, I should have gotten purple streaks instead to match, hmm, I wonder if CiCi's is still open."

"Liz!" I hissed, crossing my arms. "Since when are you in such a hurry?"

I shrugged, "I'm not in a hurry, I just wanna go get some food!"

Liz rolled her eyes. "Perfecto! Okay, let's go!"

We arrived at the dance, and Stacy Robbins, a prissy cheerleader came and put my number on my dress. "Oh, you look so … nice" she said, with that bratty tone. She looked really disgusted with my outfit, considering the fact that she had to wear a sweater to cover the tear from the back of her dress.

I left before she could say anything or try to ruin my dress.

I soon saw Henry, looking around. I froze, _why is he here?_

I made my way out the door, bumping into mostly everyone. _Why are they blocking the door!_

I ran outside, my shoes got caught in something. I fell down onto my hands. "Gross!" I muttered. My shoe got caught in a BIG wad go used gum. I sighed and took them off, I hate wearing heels.

I was barefoot. I groaned, and went back inside.

As I was walking back, a tree branch caught onto my dress, and pulled off some of the frilling. "No."

That WOULD happen to me!

I sighed, and sneaked in through the back door of the gym, and went directly to my locker. I had and extra pair of clothes in there. I opened my locker quickly to find nothing but my books! Dang it! Where my extra clothes.

I sighed angrily and closed it, I shoved my back onto my locker and sat there, angrily.

"I knew I heard something!" called out a girl, with long black hair. She was wearing a black and red plaid shirt and black shorts with brown low cowboy boots.

"Are you okay?"

I shook my head. "No. my shoes got caught in a wad of gum, my dress is ripping apart and I thought I had extra clothes, but I didn't!"

She nodded and kneed down. "I have some extra clothes in my locker, you can borrow them if you want."

I nodded, "Yes, please! Thanks!"

She smiled, 'no prob." She helped me up.

We ran to her locker and she handed me a pair of purple shorts, a white tank-top, and a black long sleeved silky sweater.

I went into the girls restroom to change.

"Thank you so much …." I said. I didn't know her name.

"I'm Maggie, Maggie Bitters."

"Gaz Logan."

She smiled, and we ran to the party.

I ran into the MPR and saw people still looking for their perfect match.

I looked around for a number six.

I soon bumped into someone

"Sorry I- Zim?"

Zim smiled, as he saw my number. "Hello number six."

I blushed a little, "Hi."

He smirked, and looked down to my feet. "Do you wanna dance my barefoot Cinderella?"

I giggled, "Sure do."

Zim held me close.

"Thanks for giving me a second chance Twilight."

I smiled, "Second times a charm."

Zim chuckled, and kissed my head. "I missed you."

"I missed you to Zim."

Zim smiled even bigger.

We danced like that for fifteen more minutes.

I soon became sleepy.

"Here I'll carry you home."

I didn't protest, I was already tired anyways.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and placed my head on his shoulder.

"Goodnight, Twilight."

I nodded, closing my eyes.

Right now guess who's winning? I'm on top of the world!

NOTE: Yes hello everyone! Also Invader Zis and Hostgirl I might be going. I HOPE I do get a chance to go. I REALLY REALLY want to meet Andy Berman and Jhonen Vasquez. Anyways two songs inspired this chapter, "Top of the World" – Nicki Minaj ft. Miley Cyrus and "Barefoot Cinderella"- Miley Cyrus. Also a special treat for Halloween. It's called "Haunted Horrors" and it stars the whole gang, and a new character, Maggie Bitters, Ms. Bitters niece. I'll post it on Halloween or a day before or something. It's gonna be REALLY long since I really don't wanna do chapters, or maybe I would. Are there any Pretty Little Liars fans? Because "Haunted Horrors" is inspired by that show. My fave show of all time! So it's Invader Zim and PLL combined. Also I watched "Footloose" and "Real Steel" awesome movies, "Real Steel" is my FAVORITE movie so far. I made so many revisions for this, first family trip to Paris: FAIL

One of Gaz changing to a girly-girl then changed back by Zim: FAIL

A Corpse Bride chapter: Fail(well I don't know but I didn't save it so POOF it's gone!)

Peace Love & Dib

P.S who's still going Trick-or-Treating? I know I am. I'm going as Red Riding Hood, Strangelina edition.


	15. P is for pass and principal's office

D is for Dangerous

P

Is

For

Pass

And

Principal's

Office

I sat in the last sit in the last row. I held my three pieces of paper closely, I turned them over so no one could see what I wrote about.

I had my arms crossed, and my usual death glare if anyone DARED to look at me.

I wasn't in the mood for anyone.

I avoided everyone. Especially Zim.

We broke up again two days after Paris Night.

This time, it will stay that way, I'm sure of it. It better stay this way, I'm not going back to that skinny-tall-green-skinned-alien-scum-who-yells-constantly-at-anything.

Nothing will make me go back with him, NOTHING.

I stared at my papers, and only at that.

"Hello class, now today, we shall be telling our stories or poems. Now I shall be picking a stick and you pick someone and it keeps on going from there. Now shall we start?"

"Maggie Bitters, come up here darling." Mrs. Henshaw said, softly smiling, sitting on an empty desk on the far right near the window.

"Now, what shall you be reading for us today?"

"I'm going to do one of my poems, this one is called, _Beauty of the Beast_"

"_Beauty is overrated by a mile._

_Overvalued._

_Overblown_

_If only you could know how special you can be_

_If only you knew the you that we knew_

_Those silly little creatures with pink flushed cheeks aren't as kind-hearted and sweet._

_Their smile doesn't compare to a candles light._

_They don't know how to act_

_Or dance or sing_

_No they don't compare_

_Who cares?_

_Beauty is overrated_

_Overblown_

_If only you could know how special you can be_

_If only you knew the you that we knew_

_If you touch a burning candle you can feel the pain,_

_If you're cut by a knife it's still the same_

_You know they're heart is beating,_

_While yours is aching_

_Yet the pain you feel is real, but it's unreal to know you have the beauty _

_As everyone of those pink flushed cheeks _

_The sure redeeming feature of that little creature is that they are impulsive_

_Overrated_

_Overblown_

_Unimportant_

_They can't hold a candle to the beauty of your smile_

_If only you could know how special you can be_

_If only you knew the you that we knew_

_Beauty is overrated by a mile."_

Mrs. Henshaw smiled, "Wonderful, Maggie, just wonderful."

Maggie smiled weakly. "Thanks."

"Now you may pick someone."

It didn't take her a long time to pick someone.

And that someone was me.

"Gaz."

I froze, "Pass." I said quickly.

I didn't write anything for this assignment.

Mrs. Henshaw stiffened. "I'm sorry Gaz, there shall be no such thing as 'pass' in my class, either you come up here and make it up as you go, or you take the f, and fail my class."

I sighed, and looked at the three pieces of paper. I saw handwriting and that it was for this class, I read with over quickly. _No, no, no. _

This is about my relation ship with Zim.

"Gaz, we are waiting." She said with her British accent.

I cringed and got up. I held the piece of paper in my hand.

I stood up there, everyone's eyes looking at me, waiting for me to start.

I took a deep breath um, this is called _Never Ever After"_

_It was undeniable I loved you from the start_

_I thought we'd live happily after_

_I thought you'd always be good for me_

_There for me_

_My prince charming_

_Guess I was wrong_

_Guess you'll be my never ever after_

_You're no good for me, but baby_

_I don't need you_

_Now I see_

_It was so clearly_

_From the start you'll always be my_

_Never ever after_

_It's time to let you go_

_Believe me when I say_

_You're gonna regret it_

_You made me realize the reality_

_Forever and always_

_You'll be my never ever after."_

I stopped reading halfway, I would not ever EVER in a MILLION years read the whole thing.

"Very charming Gaz, charming."

She was clearly a bit irritated that it was so short, but she enjoyed it.

"You could just work a bit on it Gaz, have it make a bit more sense. But very good job."

"Randy and Zim" she said, I didn't care that I didn't get to chose anyone, I didn't want to.

"Uh" they both looked at each other.

"We'll improvise umm here let's do this" Randy whispered, giving him a piece of yellow paper.

"Ketchup"

"Mustard"

"Red and yellow."

"Lady's parents I say hello"

"I'm the fellow for your daughter please forget the war time slaughter"

"Home improvement, decorations"

"Help me impress her relations"

"Sugar babies and rainbow jelly"

"Spread those colors on my belly."

"On the floor and up the log."

"Please forget that I'm a dog."

Zim's face grew red as he said that.

Laughter echoed in the room.

Mrs. Henshaw raised an eyebrow. "Um, how … nice? Strange. Now boys, am I not mistaken that you got that from a cartoon?"

They nodded.

"Yeah I didn't have anything planned, and I had this in my pocket."

She nodded, "Okay, it rhymed, it sounded nice, but I shall give you a C+, but I except more from you two, I'll let this one slide, but the next one, should be all you."

"Now Varsity."

"Oh umm, I call this Apple Pie, it's unfinished-"

She nodded, "Okay, just go, Varsity."

"Apple pie in the oven, tell me if you taste lovin' "

"Is that … all?" Mrs. Henshaw said.

Varsity nodded, "yeah, that's all I had down."

Mrs. Henshaw sighed, "C-"

"You all need to take this seriously! Now shall I continue?"

"Viv, you're up."

"Oh joy" she said sarcastically. "This is called House on the top of the Hill."

"On top of the hill, there was a house.

Not to big and not to small.

There lived one girl, and her only.

She lived alone, and she was scared.

Scared of Psyche.

A man in her imaginations who she claimed was real.

She went out to get some apples from her apple tree and saw her house, ruined.

The mirror was broken, and had words written on it.

_You're Next_

She freaked, and tried to escape.

But there was no hope.

Psyche already thought ahead and took out a sharp knife from his pocket. he came up from behind her and stabbed her ten times.

A neighbor came to see what was going on, and to his horror he saw the girl.

Sitting on the blood drenched couch, her face all covered in blood, and a smile drawn on her face with a black marker.

Nobody saw, or knew anything.

They found a note in her pocket, which said. _You're Next."_

Viv looked up and walked to her desk. Mrs. Henshaw was speechless, striked with horror. "How violent, Viv."

Viv nodded. "I know."

"Okay." Mrs. Henshaw said, frightened by the story. "Umm, we shall continue this tomorrow. Pack up it's almost time to go." She said Looking at the clock.

"Wait! Mrs. Henshaw Gaz never finished hers. She stopped hallway, there's more to hers."

I glared at the girl across from me.

"Oh, well, we still have five minutes. Come up Gaz, continue."

I bit my lip, and grabbed the piece of paper from my pocket. I went up to the front of the room.

"I should've known it from the start.

You were just playing with my heart.

You thought I was naïve, easy to push around."

I stopped reading, I'm not going to read the rest.

"Is that all?"

I nodded. "yes."

"No, there's more, I know I read it myself."

I growled, and glared at her.

"Well why don't you come up here and tell us it since Gaz doesn't want to."

"Gladly" she said, smirking, glaring at Gaz.

"You treated me like a princess. We were like Bonnie and Clyde, Edward and Bella, Troy and Gabriella, Jack and Sally, Sam and Freddie, Gwen and Trent. Yin and yang-"

My anger boiled up inside of me. I clenched my fists, gritted my teeth and soon my fist collided with her face.

Everyone gasped, Zim was smirking.

_Stupid idiot now he knows. UGH I'm so gonna kill this girl and Zim._

"JADE?" Mrs. Henshaw gasped, going to her aid.

"Gaz! Principals office, now!"

"Gladly" I hissed pushing the door open, I slammed it hard and trudged to the principal's office.

I heard footsteps behind me.

"Gaz!"

I kept on going. "I'm not in the mood Zim."

"Wait." He grabbed my arm, and turned me around. He still had that stupid smirk on his stupid face.

"What?"

"I didn't think you had it in you."

I shrugged, "What hitting Jade, she deserved it."

"No, the poem."

I turned around, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Well I do!"

I sighed, "there's nothing to talk about Zim."

"Yes there is Gaz. You still have feelings for me Gaz, and I still have feelings for you. Why can't you admit you still have feelings for me?"  
>"Because I'm not a liar."<p>

Zim rolled his eyes, "You're the queen of lies Gaz."

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up when have I ever lied?"

Zim crossed his arms. "You lied to Liz about breaking her glass slipper sculpture, you lied to Dib about breaking his laptop, and then you blamed that on Liz. You lied to Varsity by saying that you were sick, and left her go alone to Arakell's sweet sixteen, she was miserable and you stayed home watching Van Glen Skeeter's True Hollywood Story."

"Hey! It was worth watching!"

He rolled his eyes. "yes, THS is SOOOOO worth our time."

"Shut up"

Zim smiled, "I love pushing your buttons."

"you push everybody's buttons" I snapped back.

Zim shrugged. "True or false?"

Zim leaned in and kissed me on the cheek.

"I'll see you later, my Barefoot Cinderella" he yelled walking back to class.

I blushed. "Wait … I'm not barefoot!" I yelled.

NOTE: Short. True or False? Anyways those poems, can you figure them out, I put snippets of songs from some songs from movies. Anyways, Bonnie, Clyde, Troy, Gabriella, Trent, Gwen, Sam, Freddie, Edward, Bella, Jack and Sally, and yin and yang cameo. Also there's a hint in the list somewhere can you find it? So yeah I finished my cell project today! I need to do my salt for gold ad. But I'll do that later! Due Tues. Anyways how was your Halloween? I paid respects to Abilene. I went to the cemetery. Also I like to listen to Jessie J on the weekends, I don't know why. Also for orchestra I HAD to do measures 13-16 fro Rock the Bells. I got a seven out of ten; don't judge I'm a BEGINNER! So yes the Apple Pie song and the other one belong to guess who?

Yes Pendleton Ward! He rocks! Also I found out somebody else was born on my B-day! Well that's all I have to say later Inva-Diacs. ALSO Jade is a vampire hunter, she's not important so ignore her!

Yes I lied I didn't post "Haunted Horrors" reasons? Because I didn't want to! No I didn't finish the first chap so I'll post it when I got time. POLL: Who's poem/story did you like better.

Viv

B. Maggie

Gaz

Zim and Randy

Varsity


	16. Q is for Quest to get your life back

D is for Dangerous

Q

Is

For

Quest

To

Get

Your

Life

Back

I stayed up late, watching the rain pour down. I opened my window, and let tear drops enter and get me wet.

I soon saw a figure, on the sidewalk, with an umbrella, looking directly at me.

I stopped breathing. I got Goosebumps, I bit my lip, and closed my window.

I turned around to see the person again. I gasped, slamming myself to the window.

"Hello, Gaz."

I breathed heavily. "Do I know you?"

"Of course you do." She said, well I think it's a she.

"She" went over to my lamp and turned it on.

I soon found myself staring at myself.

"Wha-"

She smiled and took of her rain jacket. "it's nice to finally meet you, _sis_."

"What?" I asked. "You're not my sister."

"Yes I am." She said gently. I could see the evil spark in her eyes.

"No you're not" I said, grabbing the baseball bat behind me.

She frowned, and looked at me. "Don't even think about."

"Try me" I snarled, clutching the bat in my hands.

"You're still that stubborn sister that I remember" she hissed.

"You're not my sister! You are not real!"

Her eyes grew dark. I couldn't move. "I AM REAL. I AM Cass Logan, your twin sister!"

I still couldn't move. She reached for the bat, and took it out of my frozen hands.

"Now, you took my life, and now I'll take yours."

She hissed, raising the bat up.

"I should've lived, you should've died."

"Now" she said, poking me with the bat. "Say sayonara_, sis_."

I closed my eyes tightly.

I woke up.

I looked around.

_What the heck? What happened? That … was a DREAM? What in the world._

_Cass Logan?_

I got up and looked at the time 7:10.

"Gaa, now I'm going to be late."

"Gaz! C'mon, hurry it up!" Liz yelled.

"Coming!" I yelled. I quickly put on black Capri shorts, a purple shirt and a blue jacket, and a black and purple shoe.

I quickly brushed my hair, and put it up into a pony tail.

I ran downstairs.

"You look like a train wreck." Liz said, looking at me in disgust. "Your mascara is running down your face. Gross"

I rolled my eyes, and wiped it off with my sleeve. "Gross" she said again. She grabbed my arm and my bag. "C'mon DIB!" she yelled. Dib ran down the stairs. "I'm here. Gaw" he said looking at me.

I rolled my eyes. "I had a rough night alright. I had a weird dream."

"I know." He said. "I heard you smash glass and then I heard you scream and slam yourself into the window."

Liz nodded. "I heard that too."

"But I ignored it, I was talking to Billy."

"Poor Billy" Dib joked. Liz punched his shoulder.

"Poor Varsity" she joked, smirking.

"Hey! Varsity LOVES me!"

Liz rolled her eyes. "Then why has she been avoiding you?"

Dib raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"She thinks you like Tak." I said, rubbing my eyes.

"What? That's insane! I DON'T like Tak. Where would she get idea?"

I rolled my eyes. "Pause and rewind to your talk with Randy."

Dib stayed silent, "Oh dang, I need to go talk to her" he said running to the bus stop.

"Hey Liz, has mom ever talked about a Cass Logan?'

Liz shrugged, "No, I don't think so. Why?"

I bit my lip. "because you know all that noise you heard."

She nodded. "yeah." She said slowly, scared of what I was going to say.

"Cass was there, trying to kill me. She said she should've lived and I should've died."

"That's freaky Gaz!"

"It seemed so real, but it was all just a dream."

Liz gasped, "Okay that's just plain scary. You need to tell mom and dad. Tell Dib! He's into the paranormal!"

I shrugged, "But what does it mean, why did she come back?"

Liz shrugged. "I don't know. Mom has never talked or even mentioned the name Cass."

Liz shuddered. "So what did she look like?"

"Like … me"

Liz stopped. "OMG TWINS! That's even scarier Gaz!"

She grabbed my hand. 'C'mon let's run to school, I'm so freaked right now."

"You're not the only one"

"Whoa whoa what?" Varsity said twitching.

"You have a dead twin?" Marsallen asked, almost vomiting.

Arakell shuddered. "Eek, another Gaz."

"Arakell." Viv warned.

"Kidding" she said, giving me a pat.

"Okay let me get this straight." Maggie said, getting up. "She went to your house, appeared in your room and tried to kill you."

"With a bat" Varsity added.

"And said she should've lived and you should've died." Viv said.

I nodded. "yes! It felt so real, but it was just a dream."

"Wait, what did you say her name was?" Varsity asked.

"Cass Logan."

Varsity's eyes grew wide. "Cass Logan?"

" I told you I wasn't crazy! I told you." Varsity cried to Viv.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

Viv sighed, "Varsity told me that she saw someone that looked like you in the underworld while she and I went there to buy some gold."

"why didn't you tell me?" I said grabbing Varsity's shoulders. "Because I thought I was seeing things!"

I sighed. "Varsity!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't think she was actually real!"

"Well she's back from the dead to kill me!"

"WELL HOW SHOULD I HAVE KNOWN"

I sighed and leaned against my locker.

"It's not her fault, Gaz." Maggie said.

"Yeah, Varsity's just this naturally stupid." Arakell said.

Varsity gasped, "No I'm (she's) not!" Varsity and Dib said. Varsity stopped, her eyes grew dark she grabbed her back pack and walked away.

"Varsity. Varsity!" Dib called out, following her.

"Whoa, what's Var's problem?" Marsallen asked.

Maggie and Arakell shrugged. "She is mad at Dib for liking Tak." Viv said. "Personally I say she dump him and get someone better."

Marsallen rolled her eyes. "We all know you don't like Dib, Viv."

"As if it wasn't obvious already, you told Varsity to dump boiling water on his head in Chemistry." Maggie said, looking at Viv skeptically. "You're so crazy."

"As if that wasn't already obvious!" Marsallen chimed, smiling.

"Okay look I don't want Varsity to be with him anymore, he's just … so … ugh … she's like my soul sister, I don't want to see her hurt, by a guy again."

With that said, Viv left, leaving them confused. "Again?'

Arakell shrugged. "Bye, I need to get to practice, later"

"So, who was the other guy?" Maggie asked, looking at Gaz.

She shrugged.

"Gaz and Varsity aren't that much of best friends." Marsallen said.

I shrugged, "Viv's known her longer than I have. Sometimes I don't know whose best friend she is, mine or Viv's."

"Arakell's my best friend." Marsallen said. "Zim and Randy are best friends, Dib and Mix,"

Maggie nodded. "Well, I say we blow this Popsicle stand and go see a movie."

Gaz shrugged, "Sure, let's leave at lunch and say we are sick so I don't have to go see Principal Markel, again."

Maggie smiled and rolled her eyes. "Also I give you props for punching Jade, she deserved that."

Marsallen gasped. "You punched Jade! Why am I just finding this out right now?"

I nodded. "I don't think it was that big of a deal, so yeah I punched Jade Wazowski in the face big whoop."

"You should hope Revyn doesn't find out you punched his sister."

I rolled my eyes at Marsallen's comment. "Oh please like I care what Revyn thinks of me of what I did to his bratty sister? He's just a wanna be cool guy who hunts vampire's for a living and should really eat something because it looks like he could collapse any second and die of hunger. He should eat a sandwich … or an apple … or a pickle."

Marsallen giggled.

"You should really get some sun, you sick monster of the night." Revyn said, glaring at me, with his lifeless eyes.

I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe if you weren't accusing everybody maybe you'd have some friends." I snapped.

Revyn rolled his eyes. "Like I need friends to know you're a monster of the night."

Maggie groaned, "Nobody is a monster from the night! So just shut up already, go to the cafeteria, eat, call your sister and tell her what you ate and take a nap, it looks like you haven't slept for days." Maggie said, softly, touching his face.

Revyn slightly blushed, and took Maggie's hand off his cheek.

"You should really start being nice Gaz." She said once Revyn left. "PFFT! Gaz? NICE As if" Marsallen muttered.

Maggie rolled her eyes, "I'm just saying, you were nice to Zim when you two where dating, you're nice to Randy."

"Okay Maggie, shut up, I'll be nice just shut up already" I hissed covering my ears. "I'm walking to the restroom don't follow me."

I threw my bag onto the counter and looked in the mirror. "Hi Gaz."

I gasped as I saw not my reflection, but Cass's right where mine should be. "What do you want" I asked, looking around.

Cass glared at me, and soon stood next to me, looking at me, her yes like a pool of ink. "For you to be dead, and me to be alive."

Cass smiled, as she looked at me. "Or I could just take over your body, make a few tweaks, and then you'll really be Cass."

I gulped. "You don't scare me."

Cass rolled her ink eyes. "Like it matters if I scare you. That won't matter, not until I'm living."

I felt a chill go down my spine and when I blinked, Cass was gone.

I spread my arms out as I got comfy in my bed. It was only 4:30, so I could just take a quick nap.

_It will be the last one you'll ever have._

And once my eyes were closed, they wouldn't open again.

I tossed and turned. I forced my eyes open and got up from my bed. Groggily, I walked over to my clock. 7:09 AM

I sighed and went downstairs, I sorta had a pain in my stomach. "Mom! Mom!" I yelled.

I walked into the kitchen. "Mom can I stay home from school today?"

Mom didn't' answer and walked over to the table and gave Dib his stupid eggs.

"Mom?"

"Liz, would you please go and get your sister."

Liz sighed.

"I'm right here."

"CASS HURRY UP! MOM IS TAKING US TO SCHOOL SO STOP TRYING ON THE SAME DRESS IN A DIFFERENT COLOR AND GET DOWN HERE!"

I froze, _Cass._

"I'm coming." Cass called, walking down, wearing a brown and black stripped shirt with brown shorts and black high tops.

"Finally," Dib said.

Cass rolled her eyes. "Hush it Dib,"

Liz sighed. "Mom just make me a piece of bread."

"Liz you need to eat."

Liz rolled her eyes. "I am going to eat… bread."

"A piece." Cass retorted, smirking.

"Shut up Cass." Liz said.

I watched them all eat happily together. Cass looked at me from the corner of her eye.

_No, no, no, no!_

I ran to school. I saw everything was the same. I ran to my locker, it had the same combination, but none of my stuff was in there. All I found was a picture of Cass, Maggie, Marsallen, and Arakell together happy.

I bit my lip.

I soon saw Varsity. "Varsity! Hey!"

Varsity stopped, and turned.

She looked at me and groaned, "What do you want Cass?"

"I'm not Cass, I'm Gaz."

Varsity furrowed her eyebrow, confused. "Don't try and trick me Cass, just leave me alone. Okay, we both know we aren't friends, and we'll never be friends."

"Wait, you can see me?"

Varsity rolled her eyes. "Of course I can see you I'm not blind or stupid."

"Varsity!"

But she ignored me, and continued walking. Varsity sure looked different, she had short hair now, and she dressed in all black.

Jade and Revyn walked right through me.

"no, no, no, no! This CAN'T be happening!"

I ran through the girl's bathroom door and looked into the mirror, all I saw was a nothing. I could barely see myself. I was so ... pale, paler than usual.

Am I really … dead?

I can't be I just … can't but mom couldn't see me, Liz couldn't see me nor Dib. But Varsity, she could.

I frowned and walked out.

I crossed my arms, as I saw everybody I knew.

Cass, Marsallen, Maggie and Arakell came walking down the hall.

"Freak!" Cass called out, pushing Varsity out of her way.

Varsity sent her a glare, and stomped on her makeup bag she dropped. Varsity walked away, as Cass, and the others gasped.

They all looked so girly! Arakell looked the same she usually looked like that but Maggie and Marsallen.

Maggie walked right through me, and Cass sent me an evil smile.

And from the corner of my eye I could see Varsity looking at me, and looking at Cass, obviously confused.

I walked around, seeing how much things changed, how it would have been if I wasn't alive.

Maggie and Marsallen would have been popular. Varsity would have been Goth.

My stomach churned as I saw Randy and Viv holding hands, I wasn't jealous or anything but, they looked so happy together. Was I really a bother to them getting together?

I watched as Varsity, Viv and Randy hugged.

I turned to see Dib with the jocks, instead of with the science club or something like that. Mix quickly walked past them, avoiding them.

I sighed. I gloomily walked right out of the doors. The wind blew hard, but I didn't mind, it went right past me.

I soon stopped right in front of Zim's house.

Tears soon started coming out and I walked away, and ran to my house.

I looked around the living room with blurry vision. I looked at the family picture, Cass was where I was.

I went upstairs to my room, well Cass's.

I looked under my bed to see my old shoe box filled with pictures was still there!

I took it out and looked through it.

Everything was disappearing slowly. I was disappearing in EVERY picture.

I was just a memory forgotten.

More tears ran down my cheeks, and I soon started bawling my eyes out. I hugged my knees and cried, loudly. It's not like anyone would hear me.

I got up and ran out.

I stopped in front of Zim's house again.

This time, I went right in.

"hello?" I asked, looking around. "Zim?" there were cobwebs everywhere. Everything seemed like it was in place, but the only thing missing was Zim.

I walked down to his lab, which was all old and rundown.

I sighed, breathing in the musty smell.

I frowned.

"What're you doing here?"

I turned to see Zim, staring at me, then looking at the half opened door.

"Zim!"

"Who are- Gaz?" Zim asked, softening his expression. "You can see me?"

Zim nodded, "I have fairly good eyesight."

I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Zim- Who are you?"

I turned to see Varsity, looking at me.

"I'm Gaz, don't you remember me?" I asked, looking.

"Oh yeah, you're the girl from earlier."

"Wait hold on, why, how can you see me I'm dead."

It felt so hard saying _dead._

Varsity looked from me to Zim, who nodded. "I see dead people."

"What's going on? Why are you a ghost?" Zim asked, looking at me.

I shrugged.

"Cass, she somehow killed me and took over my life."

Varsity sighed. "I knew Cass was bad news."

"I told you Zim"

Zim rolled his eyes. "Have you seen what Cass has done to the town?" Zim asked me going over to the wall and pressing a button.

"Sorta,"

"She changed Varsity to a Goth."

Varsity shrugged, sitting on the couch reading a magazine. "Eh, it's not that bad"

"Cass turned Maggie and Marsallen girly." Zim said, walking around the room, carrying boxes to one place and to the other.

"Eh I never liked them anyways." Varsity said, dully.

Zim ignored her. "Cass, made Viv nice, which scares me a little, Randy is now smart, smarter than me. Dib is now a jock, Mix is crazy, Jade and Revyn are somewhat not a threat to us anymore. Actually., that not as bad as I thought, erase that only six problems."

I nodded "So what? I want to have MY life back! I don't want to be a ghost anymore!"

"Calm down! You're such a whiner!" Varsity snapped.

"I see your mouth moving but all I hear is blah blah blah blah!"

Zim rolled his eyes. "Shut up Varsity."

"Shut up Varsity" she said, mimicking Zim's voice.

"Varsity!" he warned, glaring at her, looking up from his book.

"Varsity" she mimicked again, snickering. Zim ignored her, and looked through the book. "What're you doing?" I asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Being a nerd, isn't it tots obvious" Varsity snapped, skimming through the magazine.

Zim groaned. "I'm looking for a spell or something to reverse this" he muttered, skimming through it.

"So you're a wizard now?"

"Shut up" Zim hissed to Varsity, who was pleased with being a bother to him.

"Make me" Varsity forced, knowing he'd back down.

Zim rolled his eyes. I waited with patience, as soon as a realized I couldn't see my reflection anymore.

"Uh Zim!" I yelled, with panic in my voice. I stared at my invisible hand. "I'm disappearing.!"

Zim panicked and turned the pages quickly. "umm, umm"

Varsity eyes grew dull. "ugh this is boring now."

Varsity got up and pushed Zim out of the way. "Move, I'll find it."

"Ow!" Zim yelled, in pain.

"Oh get over it." Varsity snapped, going back to the table of contents. "Reverse spell, reverse spell." Varsity murmured under her breath.

"Ah! Got it" she said, after three minutes. "The reverse spell! There are three, which one is it?"

"Oh this one, the life and death spell."

Varsity read the spell quickly, "Where's my wand?"

Zim shrugged, getting up. "it's in your pocket."

"Oh yeah." She then glared, "Why are you looking there Zim!"

Zim groaned and sighed deeply going into the kitchen.

"Let's go pay a visit to Cass." Varsity said, grinning evilly.

Zim sighed, looking at me. "Let's go."

"Let's" I mourned. My voice was nothing but a small raspy whisper.

Zim frowned, and then smiled at me. "Don't worry, every thing will go back to normal, I promise."

I gave a weak smile. "I hope so."

I became weak as we where halfway to my house.

"Are you okay?" Zim asked, looking at me carefully. I nodded, gulping. "yes."

You could barely hear me. The wind just took my voice away, as if it was just a small leaf.

Varsity was walking fast. "Hurry up! Before I forget the spell!"

Zim rolled his eyes, and grabbed my pale hand that was barely visible. I felt the warmth and tenseness from his hand.

I could feel my cheeks burn, dang, I'm as pale as snow he could probably see me blushing.

Zim noticed, and smiled, squeezing my hand, _everything's going to be okay._

Why was that so hard to believe?

I sighed, and smiled weakly.

Varsity soon stopped. "look! See! There she is, Desdemona,"

Zim rolled his eyes. "Wow you know what the name means."

Varsity flashed him a smile, " 'course I do."

I felt a pang of jealousy. Me not existing could possibly mean Zim and Varsity could have feelings for each other.

I mean everyone is happy without me here, I'm just the everlasting problem in their loves, could I have been possibly a bother to Varsity and Zim?

I tried to ignore the feeling it could POSSIBLY be true.

No it couldn't but … could it?

"Yo! Desdemona! Get over here!" Varsity yelled. Her voice echoed.

Cass glared and walked away from Maggie, Marsallen, and Arakell.

"What do you want?"

Cass's eyes flickered as she could barely see me. She crossed her arms, with a devilish smile plastered on her face. "Good the process is working, once you're gone there will be no more Gaz."

"Not for long" Zim said, a sinister spark in his voice, that made me smile.

"Here are two bodies, a living and a corpse., one is evil make it go back to the underworld and the other to live again."

Cass growled "No, shut up! Stop!"

"Bye bye, corpse. Dre me di qua" Varsity hissed, smiling.

"Gaz? Gaz?"

"Huh what?" I murmured, getting up. Liz stared at me. "Are you okay?"

I looked at her, "What? Where is she?"

"Who?" Dib asked, looking at me with a worried expression. "Cass"

Mom and dad looked at each other. Mom came to sit next to me. "Honey, who's Cass?"

"I … don't know." I whispered. It was all a blank. Cass, everything. Was that all a dream!

"it felt so real, she was here, what happened." I said again whispering., I knew I sounded crazy, they all looked at each other. "Oh Gaz, you're sounding crazier than Dib!" Dad said waving his arms around.

"I had a dream., then I woke up, then I was a ghost then I wake up again and I'm alive. That was all a dream?"

Mom shrugged, "Suppose so, you were screaming and you made some strange noises."

"Like the ones Dib makes when he eats pie?"

Mom nodded. "Yes!"

Dib raised an eyebrow. "I don't make weird noises when I eat pie."

"yes you do honey." Mom said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Negative, I'm pretty sure I would now if I did."

Liz rolled her eyes. "You make weird noises when you eat food Dib, even ask Varsity."

They all walked out of my room.

"It was all a dream. A dream."

_Or was it?_

NOTE: Unavailable.

Mandatory Questions to answer: Was it ALL a dream?

Is Varsity Gaz's best friend or Viv's?

Will I bring Cass back?

Do YOU know what Desdemona means?

Who's better: Goth Varsity OR Girly/Crazy Varsity?

_**Leslie-Was-Here's answer: Goth Varsity.**_

**WHY **do **YOU** think I made Varsity a _wizard_ **INSTEAD **of a _vampire_?

_(If you read 'New Partner' you'd know.)_

Did I scare myself as I was typing up this chapter?

Were you SCARED?

_**Adios, Sayonara, Buh-bye**_

_**Leslie-Was-Here has logged off …**_


	17. R is for Reese

D is for Dangerous

R

Is

For

Reese

Reese POV

I walked through the halls of Wood Oaks High, just moved to town. My mom wanted a fresh new start with me and her new boyfriend, and my sister.

I didn't really care for the fact that I was the "new boy." In fact I liked it, got to try out new personas, last year I was a jock and now I don't know who I'm gonna be.

I ignored the googley eyes the girls were giving me. I didn't really care for that fact I was good looking, I took advantage of that last year, didn't end so nice.

This year I should just be … me. And I don't know who the heck that is!

I bit my lip and walked towards my locker, _313._

As I walked I saw a group of people near my locker. "Excuse can you guys, move away from my locker." I asked, avoiding eye contact.

The one with purple hair glared at me and moved.

"Hey you're the new kid." The one with the long orange hair said. "Hi, I'm Varsity"

I gave her a small smile she was cute, but not my type. "I'm Reese"

She smiled and waved. "These are my friends." She said at last since no one was saying anything.

She glared at them, "That's Maggie, Arakell, Zim, Viv, Randy, Mix, Dib, and Gaz."

She said pointing at each one of them. The one with curly brown hair was Maggie, the one with shirt brown hair and amazing brown eyes was Arakell, the one with green skin and a cow licked hairstyle was Zim, the one that was giving me a death glare with long straight red hair was Viv, and the one with the goofy smile and black hair was Randy, the one with the purple hat and glasses was Mix, the one that was holding Varsity's hand and had black hair styled like a scythe, and the one with purple hair was Gaz.

And then there came the voice of an angel.

"Heeeeeeeeeeyyy guys" she said walking towards them.

"Hey Mars." Maggie said, with a country drawl.

She had long pitch black hair which was in a side ponytail, she wore a red shirt and baby blue shorts with black converse.

She passed by me and had the scent of vanilla and strawberries.

Varsity bit her lip, "Umm, Mar, rude much."

Beauty raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean." Varsity turned her towards me, with a love struck face.

She looked at me with an eyebrow raised and smiled 'Hi, I'm Marsallen."

"Reese" I managed to get out. I stuck out my sweaty hand, and she took it. She bit her lip and turned back to her friends, "Nice to meet you." she said calling from her shoulder.

I nodded and mentally slapped myself. _Idiot!_

I turned back to my locker and banged my head against it. "Idiot. Idiot. Idiot."

-In Class-

Considering my last name is **Zane**, I had to sit in the back since it was in alphabetical order. I sat next to the guy from the morning, the one with the green skin. Zim, I think his name was. "Hi." I muttered quietly as the teacher started to speak. "Hey." He said not bothering to look at me.

I sighed and sat there, listening to Miss Lorenz I think her name was.

I looked over Zim's shoulder to see a drawing of Gaz.

"You like her?" I asked, still looking to the front.

His eyes darted to me. "Is that any of your business?" he snapped.

I rolled my eyes, "It's just a question no need to get so worked up about it."

He glared at me. I soon saw Gaz walk into the room. "Sorry I'm late Mr. Markel wanted to see me-"

"I know, take your seat Miss Logan"

She nodded and hurried to her seat.

Zim had a dreamy look in his eyes. "I could help you get the girl, you know." I whispered, leaning back in my chair.

Zim snapped out of it and looked at me, I had on a cocky smile. "Really?"

I shrugged, "Yep, I'm Reese the Matchmaker."

Zim looked confused, "I thought you were Reese Zane"

I stared at him and rolled my eyes. "I'm both."

Zim nodded, "You could really help me get Gaz"

I nodded, "Yeah, but you need to help me."

Zim sighed, "With?"

"Her." I said, pointing at the black haired goddess that sat next to the window.

"I'll help you get the girl, and you help me get her."

Zim chuckled "Marsallen? You, you want Marsallen?" he said bursting out into laughter.

Miss Lorenz and the class turned to us. "What's going on back there?"

"Nothing, Reese Zane told a funny joke." Zim said.

Miss Lorenz nodded, with an eyebrow cocked, "Well no joking around buys, you need to pay attention." She said eying the both of us.

"Sorry Miss Lorenz." We both said in unison.

She nodded and got back to speaking or something.

Zim still kept chuckling silently. "Hey!" I hissed, "I'm not judging. You're the one who wants that Goth girl as your girlfriend."

Zim rolled his eyes, "All true, but how do you know she'll go with me, we went out and then we broke up, we went out again, broke up again. I don't think she wants me."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry there has not been a time when I couldn't get a couple together. This one will be easy to crack, just like Morse code."

"I hope so."

"So do we have a deal?" I had my hand out.

"Seems like a fair deal," he said, shaking my hand.

"Good."

-Working on Gaz-

I had second period with Gaz, so this was my chance to work on her. "Heeey Gaz." I said, sitting next to her.

"What" she snapped, glaring at me. Her brown eye were digging through my soul! What did Zim see in this girl?

"What are your thoughts on Zim?"

Gaz raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Do you think he's cute, handsome hot?"

Gaz looked at me, "Are you gay?"  
>"What no!"<p>

She nodded, "you're strange, get away from me."

I sighed, "Answer the question."

"NO"

"Then I'm not leaving."

I shut my mouth since she raised her fist.

"I know you like him Gaz, no need to hide it."

Gaz glared, "I'm not hiding anything, who do you think you are? Asking me stupid questions about Zim?"

"You don't know me" she hissed.

I rolled my eyes, "I know a lot about you Gaz."

Gaz stopped and actually turned her whole body towards me. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I know what you are, you're a snarky, mean, rude, crazy, scary, but on the inside you're still snarky but you're a bit nicer."

Gaz didn't look at me. "How do you know that?"

I shrugged, "I can read people, and Gaz, I can read you like an open book."

Gaz rolled her eyes. "Is that so?"

I nodded. "What else do you know about me?" she asked.

'Uhh, let's see. I know you get jealous when Zim talks to other girls, I know you have bunny pajamas, I know you love your brother and sister even though you act as if you hate them. I know you actually care for your friends and your family even though you act as if you couldn't care less. And, I know you still have feelings for Zim."

Gaz sighed, "Am I really that easy to read?"

I nodded.

"Gaw, you're so much like Varsity."

I shrugged. "How?"

"You both tell me things I won't admit, and you both can unread my like an open book."

"Yeah well sometimes you need someone like that to help you. Because you just can't live your life through lies."

Gaz sighed and turned back, "Varsity did, Zim is, and I did. Look at us we turned out fine."

"That's what you think."

Gaz looked at me, "huh?"

"Nothing. You just don't never mind. Your friends told me you act like yourself when you're with him."

Gaz sank into her seat.

"Right now, all I see is snarky, scary and rude Gaz, where is the Gaz that Varsity and Zim know, because even though I'm new here. This is clearly not her."

"Why won't be yourself and let the real Gaz Logan shine."

Gaz stayed quiet and soon stood up and looked at me with angry eyes. "Why don't you just shut the hell up and leave me alone! Huh?"

She got her bag and looked at me, "Why don't you follow your own advise."

I sat there, confused. _Why don't I?_

_Who the hell does he think he is! Telling ME about MYSELF! I knew me better than anyone else._

_He should just mind his own fricken business and live his life instead of intruding mine!_

_He doesn't know me. He never has and he NEVER will!_

I walked home with the rain pelting on me. _"Why don't you follow your OWN advise?"_

Gaz's voice rang through my head. She was right, why don't I. Gaz knows who she is, but I don't.

I guess I tried my whole life to get rid of the real me. The real me does not know who me is.

I'm Mr. Chameleon, as my mom and Farah, my sister, would say.

I can be anyone I wanna be, but myself.

I walked into the halls of WHO again, this time, I avoided everyone in general. No contact, no nothing.

"Hey! Reese! My man! So how'd it go?" Zim asked patting my back. I shrugged. "She's a bitch."

I left Zim there with mouth open. He clearly didn't understand why I called his Goth Goddess a bitch. But if he ever really got to know her, he'd know what I meant.

I sat by my locker during lunch time. I didn't want to see anyone right now.

I soon heard the scratchiness of shoes.

I looked up to see Marsallen.

"Hey" she said plopping down across from me.

I gave a nod, and didn't dare look into her chocolate heaven eyes.

"Are you okay?" she said softly. I shrugged. " I don't even know anymore"

She raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

I shook my head, 'it's nothing. You wouldn't understand."

She rolled her eyes and nudged me with her leg. "Spill."

I sighed and sat up straight. "I don't know who I am anymore."

She cocked her head sideways. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I don't know who I am. I don't know who I'm supposed to me. I don't even know who the heck Reese Zane is!"

Marsallen rolled her eyes and scooted closer. "You're Reese Zane, the sweet, nosey, loveable, douchey, matchmaker and dorky guy I've come to know"

I blushed.

"See" she said touching my cheek. "you know it's true, you just needed someone to tell you that so you'd be sure."

"You're just a fallen angle looking for a place to belong. Reese, you found your place and it's here."

I chuckled. "yeah I'm, not so sure about that."

Marsallen looked at me, curious. "What are you talking about?"

"My mom is thinking of moving again."

She stared and soon burst out with laughter.

She soon stopped, "You're kidding right?"

I shook my head. "You're serious" she asked

"Dead serious."

"Why?" she asked.

I shrugged. "She just doesn't really like it here I guess. But it's really because her new boyfriend just broke up with her and now she wants to leave Wood Oaks and never come back."

Marsallen stared at me. "So … you're just going to leave?"

I shrugged. "Maybe, if my mom changes her mind, which I highly doubt."

"Oh" Marsallen said I could see the life being sucked out of her eyes.

"We could still keep touch." I said, trying to make sure she wouldn't start crying.

She gave me a fake smile. "I guess."

I nodded. _**Reese Zane come to office, Reese Zane.**_

I got up., "There's my cue."

Marsallen nodded, and gave me a hug. "I'll miss you."

"Miss me? You hardly know me"

Marsallen giggled. "I know you more than you know yourself"

I stopped, my mind drifted back to my conversation with Gaz.

"I guess" I said.

She let me go and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Where are you moving to?"

"Ontario, Canada"

Her eyes became wide. "Okay, I'll write to you."

I nodded and picked up mu backpack. "I'll reply, bye Marsallen."

"Bye Reese Zane"

And that was the last time I ever got to see or meet someone like Marsallen ever again. But we still kept in touch, she wrote me letters.

_Dear Reese,_

_ Hi! Marsallen here. But you already know that; anyways ever since you came to Wood Oaks High, things have changed for the best._

_Zim and Gaz finally got back together. Not much of a shocker, I knew you'd somehow get then together. They are a touch nut to crack and you cracked the code, just like Morse Code._

_Anyways I know I only got to know you for two and a half days but I felt like I could trust you. You much more mature than the boys around here, I miss you._

_Sorry my letter is so short, I need to stop before I start crying._

_Love,_

_Marsallen_

_**NOTE: Reese was a temporary character. What did you guys think of Reese? I wanted to keep him in the story, but I already have lots of characters. So I'll bring back Reese, just for Marsallen. Not really much ZAGR on this but, I don't really care for that right now. I already give some Zim and Gaz action sometimes, and some Viv and Randy action, and Varsity and Dib action, and Maggie and Revyn action. Why not Marsallen?**_

_**Well now she has Reese. Yes I know he was only there for a short time but he changed the school for the better,**_

_**Reese could crack a code, just like Morse code.**_

Also Marsallen is based off one of my best friends Shelby, and Arakell is based off my other best friend, Araceli, also known as **Arakell, **here on FanFiction.

Love you both, but no one could forget about Lindsay. I'll introduce her in the next chap, YES peeps there WILL be some ZAGR in the next chap I promise!


	18. S is for the Show Goes On

D is for Dangerous

S

Is

For

Show

Goes

On

Opening Night of "Red Riding Hood"

"I believe in every one of you." Leslie said looking at all of us.

"You guys have been so good during rehearsals."

Zim rolled his eyes. "Rehearse? We didn't even-"

Leslie stared at him. "Zim. Shut up."

"Uh Leslie-" Varsity said looking out the curtain. "There are a lot of people-"

Leslie sighed, "Don't tell me you have stage fright."

Varsity shook her head, "No, its just that-"

"Leslie! It's almost time." Cried the stage director, Lindsay.

"I know. Now, give it your all."

Gaz sighed. "We're gonna look like such idiots."

"We already do!" Randy yelled, glaring at Leslie. "Why do I have to be Grandma!"

"Because nobody else tried out for the part!" Leslie hissed.

Randy sighed. "I'm going to sit down."

"Leslie!" Lindsay shrieked. "Coming" Leslie yelled back running off.

"this is going to be a mega disaster." Viv said. "I know, can't wait to see this crash and burn!" Gaz said, smirking.

"Now let me look at the script." Gaz said.

Varsity sighed and gave it to her. Gaz's eyes became wide. "LESLIE!"

Varsity held me back. "No! She's on stage."

"Ahem! Hello, I'm Leslie the director of the D is for Dangerous. Ever since last year I wanted to direct and I thought _what the hell!_ This is so good, we didn't even rehearse!"

"**What did she say?" "They didn't rehearse?"**

"ENJOY!"

-Scene 1-

We see Red Riding Hood (Gaz) and her mom (Tak). Mom (Tak) gives Red Riding Hood (Gaz) the delicious cookies and pies (Bread and cardboard with black dots on it). "Be careful, Red Riding Hood" Mom (Tak) said, Red Riding Hood (Gaz) nods, "Yes, mother, don't worry."

Red Riding Hood turns around. "Beware of the … bolf?" Mom (Tak) said confused. "Bolf?"

_Lindsay and Leslie look at each other. Leslie gives a sheepish smile and thinks, dang! I misspelled wolf!_

Mom (Tak) looks at the script on the floor, knees down. "Oh wolf. Beware of the wolf!"

Red Riding Hood (Gaz) nods, "Yes, I'll see you soon mother!"

_Behind the Scenes_

_Leslie claps silently, "YES YOU GO GIRL! WHOO"_

"_Leslie!" Lindsay nudges her. Leslie sighs, "That hurts."_

"**What the heck?" "Who's yelling?"**

-Scene 2-

We see the Wolf (Zim), doing animals poses. Does a bear pose, turtle pose, deer in headlights pose, crazy guy pose, and then a wolf pose. 'I'm sexy and I know it"

"I'm soooooooooooooo handsome!" Wolf (Zim) leans against the rock. "No girl can resist this!"

Wolf (Zim) slams hand on plastic rock. "But there are no girls in this stupid forest!"

Hears the sound of signing. Ears perk up.

"Well well well, what do we have here?"

"_Zim, best actor I've ever seen" Leslie says, smiling._

"_he's like a pro." Lindsay says, with a twinkle in her eye._

"_The good thing is, no mess-ups in this scene! How GREAT am I!"_

_Lindsay rolls eyes and writes something on clipboard, "You're really GREAT"_

-Scene 3-

Wolf (Zim) skims the script, "Flower, where is the flower?"

Looks out to the audience. Nervously scratches his ear. Makes a wolf sound and hisses to Leslie, "where's the flower?"

She looks at him, "Oh here!" Throws the fake flower, only going three incher away from where she was. "FAIL!" Lindsay screams.

Leslie glares at her and runs onstage and hands Wolf (Zim) the flower.

"This is a total disaster! You weren't suppose to run onto the stage!"

"Neither are you" Leslie snaps.

"Uh guys-"

"KEEP ON GOING!"

Red Riding Hood appears, staring at them, 'You guys are so stupid."

"ZIP IT" Leslie hisses and runs of the stage dragging a fuming Lindsay.

RRH (Gaz) rolls eyes. "Carry on!" Leslie hisses.

Wolf (Zim) stares at Gaz. "Oh yeah! Umm, hello there" he says seductively.

Red Riding Hood stares, "Uh, hi."

:"now where is such a beautiful girl like you doing here in these big bad nasty woods." Kisses her hand for no reason. Red Riding Hood (Gaz) blushes and looks at Leslie, who shrugs.

Leslie holds up a whiteboard which says "Don't act like you don't like it"

Red Riding Hood give a revolted look, but know she does like it.

"Where are you heading today, beautiful?" Wolf (Zim) asks, posing.

Holding in giggles, Red Riding Hood (Gaz) says, "I'm going to Grandmas'"

Wolf (Zim) smiles mischievously, "Grandmas'? Mhhm, well, bye oh and have this flower" He runs on stage, but poses and howls.

-Scene 4-

Red Riding Hood walking through the forest and sees Grandmas' house.

Something pops out and she screams. It's a BUNNY (Dib) eating a carrot looking up at her. "hey."

Ignores it and keeps on walking.

BUNNY attacks her, and so do all the forest animals the DEER (Varsity) the BIRD (Viv) the RAT (LILLIE) the raccoon (Arakell) and the KANGAROO (Maggie)

They take half of her food and run.

"Did I just get jumped by forest animals!"

"What the heck does this have to do with the play, this wasn't even part of it."

Leslie walks onto the stage, "Hey! I'm THE director! You RESPECT MY AUTHORITY!"

-Scene 5-

Wolf (Zim) in grandmas' house. "Why hello! My my did you eat Ga- I mean red Riding hood? Did YOU bring my pie and cookies?"

Wolf turns around to see Grandma (Randy) wearing lipstick and a pink gown in bed and screams.

"LESLIE!"

Leslie walks onto stage. "WHAT?"

Wolf points at Grandma, who has a stupid smile on her face.

"Really? Really? You have RANDY playing GRANDMA!"

"Got a problem with my acting?" Randy asks, glaring at Zim.

"THERE WAS NOBODY ELSE! And he's doing it for free, he's doing it for the bread"

Randy gasps. "LIES! You said COOKIES!"

"I'm only TWELVE. I no have MONEY!"

"BAD GRAMMAR!" Lindsay yells.

"But really is this the best you could do?" Zim asks.

Leslie smiles and nods. "yes."

"What now?"

"Uh let's see oh here it is!" Leslie read the script, "You, Wolf., eat Grandma!"

Zim and Randy look at each other.

-Scene 6-

After the chaos, Zim stuffs Leslie and Randy into the closet.

"LET ME OUT!"

Red Riding Hoods knocks and Wolf runs to the bed and quickly put on the pink gown.

"Hi Grandma-AH!"

Wolf guy smiled, "Hey darling."

"Grandma?"

Wolf nodded, "yes, yes now-"

"What big hands you have Grandma"

He looks down, "well they aren't that big-"

"What big ears you have"

"Old people just have big ears dear."

"What big eyes you have"

"HMM"

"And Granny, look how big you've gotten"

"Are we just gonna stick around here and talk about how BIG I'm gettin"

She raises an eyebrow. "Okay-"

"This dress is itchy!"

"Uh Grandma are you okay?"

"This isn't part of the script Zim" Gaz hisses quietly. "This dress is ITCHY!"

Zim rips of the dress and scratched his ears, "Now, let's run off together and live happily ever after."

Gaz stares, "uh okay" she throws the fake basket down and they both walk out hand in hand.

The lumberjack runs in, "I'm here to save you"

Lumberjack (Iggins) throws the fake ax to the ground. "AWW WHY does ZIM always get the girl!"

"Because it's my story!" Leslie yelled.

-Elsewhere-

Somewhere in the world on Nickelodeon

"I'm the DIRECTOR. And if I say this is the Nick World, then it is!" Leslie snapped at Squidward.

"Uh Leslie,-"

"HUSH LINDSAY can't you se I'm talking to the squid!"

Leslie started ranting and spotted SpongeBob. *GASP* "SPONGEBOB! HEY SPONGEBOB WHERE"S KEVIN THE SEACUCUMBER!"

"IWANTMYCOOKIES!"

-With the Lovebirds-

"Uh, Zim don't you think you should let them out already?" Gaz asked.

Zim crossed his arms. "NO!"

And soon they both started kissing.

"ZAGR!"

NOTE: Answer this question you readers. "How was the play?

Also, yes me I'm in it, I'm the director.

Do you know who played who? If so, list who was who.

I don't know was that enough ZAGR for you?


	19. T is for Turkey Thanksgiving Special

D is for Dangerous

T

Is

For

Turkey

_A/N: First off Happy Thanksgiving! Yes this is a special Thanksgiving chapter._

_Enjoy! It's short. _

I was going to visit Zim during his lunch, he was working at the Burger Palace. They were still open, just until three.

I walked into the place. "Hi Zim"

Zim looked at me, and smiled. "Hi Gaz! Hold on, let me clock out and then we'll go."

I nodded and waited. "oh hey Gaz" Varsity said, giving me a wave. I held in the giggles, Varsity had on a Burger Hat Crown.

"Hi Var! How's it going?"

Varsity shrugged, "Good. I'm almost off, thirty more minutes and I can go home."

I rolled my eyes. "Nice Crown"

Varsity sighed, "Thanks."

"Okay, Gaz, let's go!"

Zim grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the place. "Happy Thanksgiving Zim." I said holding his hand.

"Oh, yeah, happy thanksgiving to you to"

"So what are you doing?" I asked.

Zim shrugged, "Nothing, why?"

"You're not having a dinner?"

Zim shook his head, "I never had one."

"What? But you do know what thanksgiving is right?"

Zim nodded, "yes Gaz, the mighty Zim is not stupid."

"So you never had turkey?"

Zim raised an eyebrow, "Turkey? What the heck is that?"

"You never had turkey?" I asked.

Zim nodded, "never, well there was that one time when Gir was hiding in this "turkey" he came out of it and started yelling like a crazy man."

I nodded. "Oh, do you want to have dinner with me and my family?"

Zim shrugged, "I don't know, will Dib-butt be there?"

I rolled my eyes, "Of course he's my brother."

Zim groaned, "I know yeah I'll go."

"Don't bring Gir"

"Why not? Gir is going to follow me anyways! Besides, Gir loves turkey, I think."

-2 hours later-

Zim has arrived with Gir, and P.A.T

Zim knocked on the door and Liz opened it. "Gaz! Your boyfriend is here! With his dog and bear"

Zim came in with Gir and P.A.T on a leash.

I looked at him. "What the heck are you wearing?"

Zim shrugged looking at his outfit. "it looks nice doesn't it?" he said admiring it.

"He's a turkey!" Gir squeaked. P.A.T giggled.

"Why did you bring P.A.T?"

Zim shrugged, "He was following me and Gir wanted him to come."

I nodded. "OMG, okay c'mon we are going to eat."

Zim nodded dragging them across the peach carpet.

"Hi Zim" Mom said eyeing his outfit. "You look … nice"

"Thanks you Mrs. Logan, I know." He said smiling.

My dad looked at him, "Wow, he's wearing a turkey costume."

Dib laughed at Zim. "You look so stupid."

Zim ignored Dib, "Shut up, I look nice."

"You look like an idiot" Liz snapped, smiling.

"Now let's eat!"

-5 minutes later-

"Zim are you okay?" I asked.

Zim's eyes slowly opened up.

"Huh? Where am I?"

"You're in my house."

"What happened."

Liz sighed looking at her nails. "You fainted."

"Actually you had an allergic reaction to the turkey." Mom said.

"I caught it on tape!" Dib said holding his camera. I smacked it out of his hand.

"Your face became red and your eyes became puffy and you got bloated."

"Oh" Zim said.

"Turkey exploded!" Gir and P.A.T yelled together rolling around in the scraps of Zim's turkey suit.

I walked Zim home. "Gaz?"

"Yeah?"

"I hate turkey."

_A/N: Yes P.A.T is back!_


	20. U is for Under and Into the Sea

D is for Dangerous

U

Is

For

Under

And

Into

The

Sea

_Dear Diary, _

_Now, the gang and I have been on a lot of strange and death-bound adventures and this one has to be the MOST weirdest of all!_

_And it all started off on Friday November 25th … and to think having a vampire as a best friend, and an alien for a boyfriend my life wouldn't change, well boy, was I wrong._

_Anyways it all started off with Zim building his latest, "master piece" …_

I stood in Zim's kitchen or as he now calls it "Area of Food and Architecture and Science and stuff"

Zim and Varsity had us waiting to reveal his new creation, and I couldn't care less. Yes I know, should've been supportive, but most of Zim's creating … well how do I say this nicely …

"They suck" Randy says, with Viv and Marsallen nodding in agreement.

I rolled my eyes. "oh please, Gaz, admit it. You know Zim ain't the smartest when it comes to building," Viv says, nudging me. "Leave her alone, she's just trying to be a nice girlfriend." Marsallen said giving Viv a cold glare.

I sighed, and walked away before I could get caught in the middle, and I really didn't want to know nor did I care what they were fighting about this time.

_Oh where was I, sorry, lost the train of though, hee, wait, I don't have to apologize to you, it's not like you're automatically gonna give me an answer._

_Whatever, so Randy started eating the snacks labeled "Sea Crackers"_

He took one bite and says, "These BLEGH! They suck too. To salty!" he then threw them in the trash can.

Then when he thought no one was looking _but I was looking, please, can you blame me, you need to know what and where Randy is getting the "snacks" and where he is going to put them, _he stashed them in both of his pockets and tripped over the trash can.

"Gah! I really need to use the restroom" Dib cried, doing the bathroom dance, as mom calls it.

"Then use it" Viv snapped.

Dib squinted his eyes and went down to the floor making strange noises. "Dib, it sounds like you're eating pie" I say. Dib started rolling around the floor like a total dork.

"I need to go really bad"

"Then go, use the bush outside that's what I do."

Zim then poked through the curtains, "That's gross!"

I shivered, "Egh, I wondered what that smell was, I just thought it was the strange guy from across the street that pelts people with corn and "water" other wise known as"

I say, and Marsallen finishes "urine"

_Yes the guy would throw corn and urines which was in a zip-lock bag and he'd wait till somebody passed to throw. Once, he got arrested for throwing one to an officer and his car._

"Are you guys ready?" Varsity's voice comes through.

"Yeah" "sure" where muttered. The curtain came down and we stared at a portal machine thing.

Randy sighed, "Lame"

"Agreed" Viv says, making her way to the door but Varsity ran to the door and blocked her out, but what she actually did was jump on her back and she begged her to stay.

Viv sighed and threw Varsity onto the floor and sat down, with a cross look.

She glared at all of us, "Well! Go on then!"

Zim nervously pressed the big red button and a spark came but nothing happened.

Zim looked over at Varsity who shrugged. "That was … umm …. Something"

I say. Marsallen giggled, "Yep, that's something you got there, Zim."

There came a knock, and Randy opened it, and Maggie, Lillie, and Arakell came in. "So what was the big thing you wanted to show me?" Arakell said, making her way to the couch.

"Us!" Maggie and Lillie said.

"This" Zim said, pointing to the machine.

Maggie raised an eyebrow and looked at Lillie, "Uh, what is it exactly?" Maggie asked.

Lillie shrugged, and they looked at Zim and Varsity. "What does it do?"

Varsity shrugged, "I don't know we found these blueprints and it doesn't work."

"yeah" Zim took out the blueprint and gave it to them ,"We did everything that it said, but it doesn't work."

Maggie and Lillie looked over the blueprint.

"Oh I know," Varsity says, "it's not plugged in, duh!"

She plugged it in and a greenish blue light came through the center.

"It works!" Zim yelled. Varsity and Zim high-fived. "Where does the portal take you?" Lillie asked.

They both shrugged with stupid smiles on their faces. Lillie and Maggie looked at them, "You don't know?"

They nodded, "yeah we just built it, we didn't think it would actually work!" Varsity said laughing. "yeah, most of my creations suck!" Zim said laughing as well.

Lillie and Maggie rolled their eyes. "So, who's gonna check?" Maggie finally asked. Everybody shook their heads. "Fine, I'll do it." She said walking into the light, poking her head through.

"What is it?" Lillie asked. :"it's like this is a portal to the sea, I see merfolk and fishes."

Varsity squealed. "That is so cool! Now let's shut this thing down!"

Zim nodded and walked over to unplug it but soon there came a flash and then we were in the sea.

I shut my eyes, and I opened them to find myself with a long purple mermaid tail.

I looked around and I was in the sea, as a mermaid!

"Oh I could get used to this!" Arakell stated, as she swam around, "Look at my hair, gah I love it!"

Varsity giggled, as she flapped around her neon green tail.

Viv picked at her blue tail, and Maggie flapped around her red one. Arakell had a pink tail, and Marsallen had an orange tail. Lillie had turquoise tail.

I heard a groan I turned around to see Zim with a crystal blue tail, and Dib with a pale blue tail.

"Agh! Why am I a mermaid!" Zim cried. "And why am I shirtless?"

Dib rolled his eyes, "Actually Zim, we are mermen or merman, but"

Zim nodded, "Then why am I shirtless!"

Dib shrugged, "Wait!" Zim cried out, making us all freeze.

"Are we in the water?"

We all nodded, then a smirk grew on Dib's face. "Why yes Zim, does that bother you? Scared of a little water"

"Correction! Oceans are very big waters"

Zim's face grew grim. He swallowed hard and started screaming. He had trouble swimming all the way up.

"ZIM!" I yelled.

I punched Dib and Marsallen in the shoulder, "Way to go!"

Marsallen giggled, "Wait wouldn't it burn you, you're Irken"

Marsallen, Viv, and Randy nodded, "Yeah, but we always wear clear glue to protect us."

Viv rolled her eyes, looking at Zim, "He's never prepared."

I sighed., and watched Zim go crazy. "Water! Water! Water! It's TOUCHING ME!"

Randy rolled his eyes, "it's touching all of us Zim"

Zim stopped, "Oh, good, I'm not the only one that feels it. At least it's not making me burn."

"Uh-" but Viv slapped her hand over my mouth, "You're good Zim" she said.

Zim smiled, "oh something shiny!" he swam down to the glimmer, and Randy went after him. "Hey that's mine!"

They both started bickering as they swam down there. Dib sighed, "Well I'm gonna see if I find anything,"

Varsity waved, and she grabbed my arm. "C'mon let's go explore!"

I didn't argue, since she already dragged me along, not waiting for my answer.

Arakell swam to Marsallen, "Alright Marcy! We are gonna search for some jewelry!"

Marsallen nodded, "I could use something new."

Arakell smiled, and they swam down. Lillie and Maggie stayed behind. "Hey, do you see that?" Maggie asked pointing to a cavern, with glowing lights. Lillie nodded, "Yeah"

"Let's go check it out!"

_And you are probably like how do you know that, well that ties in at the end._

They both quickly swam down, and hid behind a big rock as they saw a fish and a crab carry something up, looked human.

Maggie and Lillie looked at each other, and Maggie went ahead to peek into the cavern.

"Maggie!"

Lillie hesitated and followed her.

"Who are you?' asked a gruff lady voice.

Lillie stopped, as she saw an octopus lady looking down on Maggie. "I'm Magdalena, but I go by Maggie"

The octopus lady nodded, and smiled. "I'm Olga, now what do you need?"

Maggie raised an eyebrow. "What do you wish for?" she asked.

Maggie shrugged, "Umm."

Lillie swam towards her, "Maggie, there you are! Let's go"

Lillie tugged on Maggie's arm, but Maggie stayed put. Lillie felt a tight grip on her right arm, she was dragged back, and face to face with Olga, "What are you doing here Ariel?"

Lillie tried to get away, "I'm not Ariel, and I'm Lillie."

Olga eyed Lillie and let her go. "now, how may I help you two?"

Maggie bit her lip, "I don't know what I really want"

"What I want is to get out of here, and go home" Lillie hissed, glaring at Maggie. "Your wish is my command" Olga said, a hidden smirk between her black lips.

They both looked at each other, and Olga grabbed them both from the shoulders, "But you can't get something for free you know."

Lillie rolled her eyes, "Of course I know I'm not stupid."

Olga ignored Lillie, and looked at Maggie. "it's just a small price you won't miss it, I guarantee it."

Maggie nodded, "What is it?"

"Your eyes." Olga said to Maggie, and then turned to Lillie, "and your beauty."

"My eyes, what do you need my eyes for?"

"I'm half blind you know."

Olga turned to Lillie, "And your beauty so I can be beautiful again."

Maggie opened her mouth to answer but Lillie clapped her hand over it, "No deal."

Olga watched as they swam off, "you wretched red headed girl, you weren't as easy to fool."

Olga then muttered some magic words, "lec breah chacivaf"

There came a bright light, but then everything became normal, or so we thought.

Varsity and I were already back from exploring and Arakell and Marsallen had on lots of jewelry. "look I'm Queen Arakell Beauty of the Sea!" Arakell said with a sheer of joy, she modeled out a golden crown that fit just right.

Varsity rolled her eyes, "This is pretty cool, being a mermaid and all."

"Sure is!" Arakell flashes a smile, "Look out much golden jewels we found! These merpeople are sure rich!"

Marsallen nodded, admiring her new ruby bracelets.

Maggie and Lillie soon came. "Hey where are Dib, Randy, Zim, and Viv?" Varsity asked.

"They said-" Arakell placed a hand over my mouth, "Shut up for a sec, do you hear that?"

Maggie looked at Marsallen who shrugged. "Yar!"

Varsity gave a funny look. "is that Zim?"

"Sure sounded like it" Maggie said.

"And stupid" Arakell said. "You make no sense whatsoever" I say, softly, clear enough for her to understand. Arakell rolled her eyes, "I know, but when you're a Queen, Gaz, it doesn't matter."

Lillie laughed, "Who in the right mind would make you a queen?"

"King Triton." We all groaned. "he's just a character from the Little Mermaid Arakell" Varsity said.

"Whatever. I'm still queen."

"Can we just go and see what's going on?" Lillie asked, putting her hands on her hips. "Let's go!" Varsity cried out swimming up there.

Marsallen and Lillie followed, with Maggie behind.

Swam up and turned to see Arakell still down there. "Are you coming?"

Arakell sighed, "Carry me up there, I'm the queen."

I groaned, "I'm not gonna carry you."

Arakell rolled her eyes. "The queen says to carry her or the queen will lock you up in the dungeon."

"Oh yeah? Well the queen is wrong in the head!"

Arakell giggled, "Oh my dear, keep the insults coming, my haters are my motivators"

I rolled my eyes, leaving crazy queen Arakell by herself.

"OMFG" Varsity said, I swam up there with my head out in the open. "What?"

"Look" Lillie said, pointing to the big pirate ship.

I looked to see Zim, as a pirate. He had an earring on his antenna, and a small goatee, he wore and open loose white pirate shirt. He had a sword. "Aaarg!"

There Dib was driving the ship, and Randy looking through a telescope and Viv sitting on the edge on the front of the ship.

"Look down yarg, mermaids!" Randy yelled. Everybody else swam quickly but me. A net came down which I got caught in.. I struggled but it was no use, I was trapped. "We got her!" Dib said. Viv rolled her eyes.

As I was being pulled up, Varsity swam up and gasped. "Gaz!"

"Help me out of this!" I shrieked as soon as I felt the string cut deep into my arm. "Look, another" Randy yelled. "Get her too." Zim simply said.

The net quickly caught onto Varsity's arm. It wrapped itself around her arms, and her tail. "Aww this is so painful" Varsity whined.

_Now I felt bad for Varsity, it left her hanging as they pulled her up. _

"Is this some way to treat a lady?' Varsity hissed. "Oh she's right, well let me just-" Viv said, as she took out her sword and cut varsity's net, she fell hard on the wooden floor. "Oh, I think I got a splinter" Varsity muffled out. "Tie them up!" Zim yelled.

Viv and Dib nodded, Viv's cold hands dragged me to the big wooden pole.

The string was painful. As Dib started tying up Varsity on the other side of me, I could see him looking into her eyes.

Then he kissed her.

_Yes, yes, yes, Dib kissed her, the kiss of true love, how … sweet ... blegh._

_And so can you guess what happened next? That's right!_

There came a glow and then I opened my eyes to see Varsity in human form again, only this time wearing pirate clothing.

Varsity quickly got up staring at Dib in shock. And what she did next shocked me a bit, she slapped him.

Infuriated she stepped on his foot and walked over to me and untied me, but Viv quickly tied her up as well.

"Dummy's I got a knife!" Varsity said, smiling, taking it out form her back pocket. I rolled my eyes, "Where did you get a knife from?"

"It's my lucky knife." Varsity said, like a child. "I named it Captain K'nuckles, K'nuckies for short!" she squealed. I rolled my eyes. "Just un-tie me before they come back!" I hissed, looking over my shoulder. They were just looking up ahead. "Hold on!" Varsity said, cutting out of hers.

Varsity crawled over to me carefully and quietly, and started cutting the rope string or whatever these crazy freaks used. "Captain K'nuckles you did it again!" Varsity said, hugging it. "Don't do that Var," I said.

_I swear if I hadn't stopped her, she would have started bleeding and then she would have a blood need._

Varsity held Captain K'nuckles, tightly, and she pushed me into the ocean. Varsity squeaked and jumped in as well.

She didn't turn back into a mermaid, but stayed in human form. "Cure you kiss of true love!"

Varsity crossed her arms and swam under, "I really liked being a mermaid."

We heard a loud ear piercing cackle. Lillie groaned, "Olga"

We turned to see this lady that was half octopus.

"Satisfied?"

Lillie glared, "You're crazy!"

Olga ignored Lillie and swatted her like a bug with her tentacles that squirted out ink.

"Nobody wished for this" Lillie yelled, spinning around.

"Uhh" Maggie muttered. "Maggie!" Lillie shrieked. "When did you go back to talk to her?"

Maggie shrugged, "When you said you saw an electric eel."

"Maggie!" we all yelled. "I'm sorry!"

Arakell screamed. "Maggie what the heck happened to your eyes?"

"What- I can't see anything … I'm blind!"

Olga grabbed Lillie again, "And now your beauty."

Olga soon grabbed each one of us, "don't think about it kiddies" she hissed, smiling.

"Gross!" Arakell cried.

Varsity struggled, and squirmed. Her face started turning purple. "Oh my glob!" Marsallen cried.

Varsity took out Captain K'nuckles and threw it directly into Olga's chest, and into her heart.

Varsity started choking and then poof!

There was a flash and I coughed and opened my eyes. I was on Zim's floor.

I stood straight. 'Ah! Yes legs! My sweet legs! Oh how I missed you so!"

Varsity coughed violently.

"Varsity! Are you okay?" Viv cried rushing to her aid. Varsity shook her head and coughed up blood.

Arakell and Marsallen covered their eyes. Zim, Randy, Dib, and I gasped.

"Varsity!"

Viv pulled Varsity into a hug. "Var?"

Dib rushed over, cupping her face into his hands. "Varsity, what happened?"

Varsity shrugged, coughing. "You know when I threw Captain K'nuckles at Olga?"

We all nodded. "Yeah…" I said slowly. 'Well, she turned into ink, and the knife hit a rock and went directly towards me, I didn't realize it till I started choking."

"Are you okay?" Arakell asked. Varsity nodded softly, "I guess."

Viv hugged her tightly, "The good thing is that you're okay"

Varsity nodded.

Randy got up and ruffled Varsity's hair. "What happened to Captain K'nuckles?"

"Oh!" Varsity said "he's right here!" she said, showing her neck, Captain K'nuckles already indulged into her skin. "Oh my glob Varsity!" Maggie yelled, she took the knife out of her neck.

"Were you just gonna leave it in there!" Lillie asked.

Varsity rolled her eyes, "Of course not. Give it!" she held her hand out for Maggie to give back K'nuckies.

Viv grabbed it out of Maggie's hands, "No, you're not getting this back. Way to dangerous."

"You got that right" Randy said, stuffing Sea Cracker's into his mouth. "Well on the Brightside I still have my crown!" Arakell yelled, smiling. "Royalty!" she sang out. "I'm Princess Arakell Markel! Beauty of the Seeeeeeeeaaaaa"

We applauded.

_Arakell surprisingly had an amazing voice. But anyways, the ocean and knifes, and pirates, and ropes, and octopuses made Viv's hate list._

_So this time it wasn't me close to dying, it was Varsity. And for the record the ocean made my list as well._

_**My hate list!**_

_**1. Sun **_

_**2. the earth **_

_**3. Mankind **_

_**4. Pork **_

_**5. Ocean **_

_**NOTE: Put your hands up hands up! Dance! Dance! Dance! Oh I feel the music playing! It's swinging and it's swaying! Today we are so delighted so excited here on the land and sea! There's no more stormy weather now we can sing together in perfect harmony. We're feeling better now we sing together now here on the land and sea!**_

_**I had fun with this chapter, movie playing in my head. Inspired by the Little Mermaid! Been on deviant art looking for some mermaid pictures and stuff. I drew jus the mermaid tail, but I will draw them from where it cuts off, which is the belly up to the head. Also Captain K'nuckles was my fave character of all time when Flapjack was on, so hope you liked this chapter. Just was unusual as the others. Also can you guess what's different in this chapter?**_

_**And sorry for being gone for long, I had to go dress shopping for my 1st communion, and practicing for the Band/Orchestra concert that's coming up, sp excited! **_

I have the authority to make up words! RESPECT MY AUTHORITY!


	21. V is for Voiceless

D is for Dangerous

V

Is

For

Voiceless

"No talking, okay Gaz." The doctor said, looking at me from the corner of his eye. He was signing a paper and gave it to my mom.

I nodded, _of course I know. Do I LOOK like a LITTLE KID?_

"This is just temporary, right?" mom asked, biting her lip.

The doctor nodded slightly, "Yes, but sometimes a little soar throat can turn into her losing her voice."

Mom nodded, "Okay."

Mom was very pale, and the doctor led us out.

Mom signed another paper and I went over to Liz, who was flirting with the guy next to her.

"Enough about myself, so tell me about yourself."

The guy looked at her, "I have a girlfriend." He got up and went to the other side of the room.

Liz growled, and turned back to me. "Whatever, he wasn't that cute anyways."

Liz leaned back in the chair and crossed her arms. "Ugh! No cute guy is single! They all have girlfriends."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the pen and paper that was on Liz's lap. I then wrote , **well turn around, look's like Mr. I-Have-A-Girlfriend is flirting with the brunette with the freckles.**

Liz turned and gasped. "That little weasel!"  
>"There is no way I'm letting this slide." Liz shoved her pink purse into my arms. "Hold this, I'm gonna go and give that little dweeb a piece of my mind."<p>

Liz's heels click clacked softly, yet the guy didn't notice.

"Hey!" Liz's voice ringed.

The guy turned and looked at Liz. "What?"

"How dare you cheat one me!" she yelled.

_Oh my glob._

The guy shook his head as the brunette gave him a dirty look. "You have a girlfriend?"

"You bet he does!" Liz shrieked. Liz slapped him. "And I thought we had something special! You disgust me!"

Liz walked back, leaving the guy bewildered, and the brunette leaving him.

Liz had a small smile.

"Okay girls, lets get out of here." Mom said running out the door.

Liz followed, grabbing my hand as if I was a seven year old and walking me to the car.

"Now, Gaz, you can go to VZ's Karaoke Club, but NO singing, talking, nothing, ZIP!" Mom said, turning on the car. I nodded. I held up the piece of paper, **Yes mom, I know. Don't worry Dib will make sure I won't.**

Mom nodded, "Good. Now, Liz I'm dropping you off at Henrietta's Sweet Sixteen"

Liz clapped her hands. "Yay! Henrietta, Gabby, and I are gonna be getting reds! We have like three hours till the party starts!"

Mom rolled her eyes at her daughter being so excited, she's growing up so fast, Kate thought to herself. She turned around to look at Gaz, the mere reflection of herself.

The youngest, and her baby girl. Kate watched as soon as Liz got out of the car and met up with Gabby.

Kate felt a tap at her shoulder, she turned to see me looking at her. **Are you okay?**

Kate nodded, "yes, Gaz, I'm fine. Now let's go drop you off."

I nodded, putting down the pen and paper.

My phone vibrated and it was a text for Varsity.

_**TO: Gaz**_

_**FROM: Varcy**_

_**We got lots of celebrating to do! So how did it go at the doctors, are you gonna be able to sing?**_

I sighed and texted back.

_**TO: Varcy**_

_**FROM: Gaz**_

_**It went just … egh, mom was all freaked out while we were there. He said for me not to talk, so if I do I could loose my voice and singing voice. And I'm almost there.**_

_**TO: Gaz**_

_**FROM: Varcy**_

_**Oh okay … well Zim is like gonna be here in ANY minute Gaz!**_

_**TO: Varcy**_

_**FROM: Gaz**_

_**Ok calm down Var, I'm almost there.**_

I put down my phone and shoved it in my pocket. I hadn't seen Zim in three weeks.

Main reason because dad took me to a science convention and we got lost and the convention lasted for a week.

Yes, we got lost for two weeks, dad refused to ask for directions.

AND then our luggage got jacked, and dad broke his phone and things just went even farther down hill from there.

"Okay, Gaz, we are here." Mom said, opening the door, and smiling at me. I nodded, "No singing okay!" she yelled, as I closed the door, I nodded and gave a thumbs up.

She smiled and drove away. I walked towards the big black and white building. This was VZ's Karaoke Club, which you probably you might have guessed, belongs to Varsity and Zim.

Varsity's parents (Mary Ventura and with the help of Alison Jones) managed to get Varsity the lot for her singing needs. AND Zim is like Varsity's brother, and Mary's son so he is the co-owner.

The place got good reviews from the critics. Every single night there is a special musical performance, I have no idea how Varsity manages that but eh.

I ran down the little lane which had this thing towering over it that was covered with lots of vines.

I opened the door and saw the glimmering of the lights land on my face. I walked over to Varsity, who was looking out the window.

"GAZ!" Marsallen yelled, dropping a plate of potato wedges. Marsallen gave me a tight hug. "It's so good to see you! I haven't seen you in like FOREVER!"  
>Lillie rolled her eyes, and kneed down to pick up the potato wedges. "She's only been gone for three weeks."<p>

Viv walked in with a big smile.

She had a white book with red, blue, and black on it.

"Guys! You know the book I've been writing ?"

Maggie nodded, as she started sweeping. "The Deadly Adventures of Hera and Jenna?"

Viv nodded, smiling.

Varsity turned around. "No way!"

"Yes." Viv said.

"it got published!" Viv yelled.

Varsity and Viv jumped up and gave each other a hug.

"Congrats Viv!"

"Thanks."

Randy grabbed Viv by the waist. "What's going on?"

"Viv's book got published!" Varsity said, walking back to the window.

Randy cheered and spun her around. "Oh Gaz! Finally your back, Zim has been depressed since you've been gone."

I nodded, and gave him a hug.

"now let me read your book." Randy said taking Viv's book. He propped himself on a stool and leaned back and read the back out loud. "Hera and Jenna have known each other for years. They know every little thing about each other, but hardly know anything about themselves. When Hera find out about her witch heritage, she decides to go on the search for her witch parents, and the witch realm. Jenna tags along claiming she will be very useful for the journey, but really comes irritating. Although getting to the witch realm isn't as easy as the y(Jenna) thought it would be. They have to cross many deadly adventures, like fighting Cyclops, getting trapped by Phantom in his crazy needle house, and meeting the dangerous Legria, the powerful dark witch. Tag along with Hera and Jenna on their deadly adventure on the search for the Witch Realm, and the search for Hera's witch parents.

It's the Season of the Witch."

Randy nodded and handed the book back to Viv.

"That's good."

Viv smiled, and sat next to him, "Thanks."

Varsity gasped, "guys! Zim's here! Lights OFF!"

"Off!" Dib repeated turning off the glimmering lights and disco ball.

I heard Zim's footsteps. I heard him breathe, I heard as he turned the doorknob. The door flew open slowly, and soon Zim's foot came into the scene.

"SURPRISE!" they yelled. I smiled softly as I stood behind them all.

"Whoa! What's this for?" he asked looking at Varsity, who shrugged. "I don't know we were bored."

Zim groaned, "Thanks for caring Varsity, your like the sister that I never wanted."

Varsity smirked as she walked into the kitchen. "Back at cha bro!"

Zim rolled his eyes. "Gaz, come help Arakell and Mags in the kitchen" Lillie said grabbing my arm and dragging me into the kitchen.

"Now where's Gaz?" Zim asked looking around eagerly (or so I'm told.) "So is Pixel gonna perform tonight?" Zim asked, since no one answered his first question.

Maggie shrugged. "IDK!"

Viv rolled her eyes, "One of the singers can't sing, the other one is over worked, and one's book just got published! And the others are just annoyed and tired."

"Let Gaz rest guys." Randy said, as he saw me trying to lift up a box filled with potatoes. "The only thing that needs to rest is her voice, not her muscles." Maggie said, grabbing ten potatoes.

Randy rolled his eyes. "yeah, just let Gaz rest, we open in ten minutes." Varsity said putting her car keys on the Key Hole.

I smirked, and kicked the stupid potato box and mouthed 'thank you' to Randy.

He smiled, and picked up the box and set it on the table.

I walked across the stage and sat down in my usual seat. 'where's Zim' I mouthed to Lillie. She shrugged, "Restroom maybe,"

I nodded and slumped in my chair and rested my head on my hands as me elbows held us up.

"Do you have my clipboard!" Varsity cried running around. "Have you seen my clip board?"

Dib rolled his eyes. "Var, it was on the wall, where you left it yesterday."

Varsity let out a deep breath and sent Dib an awkward smile, "Right." She choked, running to the kitchen.

I felt an awkward vibe coming from them.

I was about to call Dib over, but then I remember I can't say a word.

I sighed, and took out my pen and paper. **Dib! Come here.**

Dib looked at the sign, and walked over. "what?"

**What's going on with you and Varsity? You both seem a bit distant**

Dib sighed, as he looked at me with his tried brown eyes. He sat down and placed his hands in front of him. "We broke up."

I gasped, but it made no sound. My mouth made an 'O'. I shut it quickly, and looked at Varsity and then at dib. **You guys broke up! When did this happen?**

Dib sighed, and started picking at my pen. "It happened on Monday, three days before you came back. We had a fight, and I said some things and she said some things and then we both agreed to end it and never talk about it again"

"And I think I just broke the promise" he said dryly, with a fake smile.

I nodded, and quickly wrote **And why didn't she tell me? **

Dib shrugged, "Hurts her too much to talk about it."

I nodded, **do the others know?**

"Of course they do, Viv was the first to know, she told everyone. She was just happy Varsity finally had the courage to break up with me."

**Does Chaz know?**

Dib rolled his eyes at my stupid question, "Course he does. He's been coming here for the last three days getting here early to flirt with Varsity."

**And how do you feel about that?**

Dib shrugged. "I …" he muttered but said nothing after about the subject.

**How do you think she feels?**

He shrugged again, "Looks like she's taking it well, look at her, she's like Super Varsity."

I smiled, and nodded. **She's probably still hurting, like you. **

Dib nodded, "I guess."

I nodded again, **And Zim, what did Zim do? Varsity is like a sister to him.**

Dib shrugged, "I don't know, he's been okay I guess, mainly he's been going crazy asking when your coming back"

I nodded, "Doors open in THREE TWO!" Viv yelled, as she opened the double doors.

A bunch of teens came in and said his to us and went to sit down.

"Is Pixel performing tonight?" asked Pixel's # 1 fan, Christee. Viv shrugged, "SSS probably not Christee, Gaz is voice damaged right now."

"Go ask Varsity."

Christee nodded with a small frown. "Okay."

Viv sighed, hugging her book and walking over to where I was and sat across from me.

Varsity ran to the stage in a hurry.

Christee sat in the front and asked her. Varsity didn't answer. Everyone settled down.

Randy, Mix, Arakell and Marsallen sat down while Maggie stood in the corner with Revyn.

'Hello everybody! Tonight is Free-Play so sing up to sing. Tonight there is no musical performance by Pixel, sorry, one of our singers is voice damaged."

The crowd said no, but then cheered once she said Viv will perform her original song she used in her book called, "Miracle Waters"

Varsity smiled as they cheered. "Now sign up and sing."

Varsity got off the stage and walked over to us.

She sat down and set her clipboard to the side. "I'm exhausted." She muttered, slamming her head onto the green glass table.

"Var, Chaz is here." Varsity groaned, and fell to the floor. "I'm too tired to talk to him."

Viv rolled her eyes and picked her up. 'Go sit down on the couch and rest a little."

Varsity nodded and walked to the purple comfy couch.

"The first one performing is Christee!"

Christee smiled, "I will be singing Pixel's number one hit 'Hey, Cinderella'

"Hey there Cinderella!" she sang.

I soon felt a tug on my arm. I turned to see Zim. "Come with me." He said taking my arm and guiding me outside.

"Are you mad at me?" Zim asked looking into my eyes. I shook my head. "Then why aren't you talking to me?"

I rolled my eyes. I took out my pen and wrote on his arm, **I can't talk or sing right now i have a sore throat.**

Zim blushed, "oh, that's why."

I rolled my eyes smiling. I walked over to the swings and sat down. Zim followed and sat down next to me. "Here I am going crazy, looking for you thinking your gonna break up with me."

I sighed, **why would I break up with you?**

Zim shrugged, "Viv told me you were avoiding me because you didn't want to see me."

I rolled my eyes, **and why would you believe Viv?**

He shrugged, "I don't know! Man even though you can't talk, you can yell through your writing."

I smirked. Zim smiled, and put his arm around my shoulder, and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, voiceless or not."

I smiled, and gave him a kiss. **Back at cha!**

NOTE: Yes I now I've been gone for SOOOOOOOOOOO LOOOOOOONG.

But I have reasons school, concert, and I got sick. So you can't yell at me. Anyways I got a question for y'all. **How many times in the whole story have I had Zim and Gaz break up?**

(Oh and PIXEL is a musical group that consists of the whole gang! Gaz-Varsity-Zim-Dib-Arakell-Lillie-Marsallen-Viv and Mix as the manager, and Maggie as their publicist.)

Also can you feel a bit of Gaz/Randy romance?


	22. W is for Wrestling

D is for Dangerous

W

Is

For

Wrestling

_-YOU MAY ASK A QUESTION—_

_See below_

I stared at Dib, he had sweat running down his face with a flyer in his hand, and a smile. "The wrestling team?" I asked choking on my sugar cookie.

Dib nodded, "Yeah."

"You want to join the wrestling team" I repeated making sure I heard him correctly. Dib nodded again. "Yea"

I sighed, and leaned back against a locker. "Why?"

Dib shrugged, "I don't know it'll be a great experience."

I rolled my eyes, "You want to wrestle Dib, how is that gonna be a great experience, they'll kick your butt."

Db ignored my negativity. "Because I'll get to do something else with my life instead of chasing ghost around."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the flyer out of his hands. "Varsity hates wrestlers, you know that right."

Dib nodded, smiling. "Of course, I dated her for three years, I'm bound to know that by know."

I rolled my eyes and took a bite out of my sugar cookie. "Besides Varsity isn't my girlfriend anymore, I can finally do something out of my comfort zone."

"And." He said with a smirk, "It's time to finally show these guns" he lifted up his sleeves to show his muscles.

I rolled my eyes, "You're dead."

* * *

><p>"Why the wrestling team" Randy asked staring at Dib.<p>

Dib shrugged, "it'll be a great experience."

"Yeah a great experience to get beaten up by some random sweaty guys."

Dib rolled his eyes. "Please I'm sure I can handle myself."

"Says the guy that needed his girlfriend for protection."

Dib sighed with aggravation, "Varsity isn't my girlfriend anymore."

"What? When did you guys break up?"

"Four days ago."

Randy stomped his foot, "Oh and nobody told me!"

Randy grabbed his backpack and marched away. "There's gonna be a whole lotta rain of pain going down here" he yelled.

Dib rolled his eyes at Randy's random outburst that sounded ghetto.

Dib sighed and walked to his class.

* * *

><p>"That's got to be the most stupidest thing you have ever said." Marsallen said bluntly.<p>

Dib sighed and leaned back in his seat. "Why is it so bad for me to join the wrestling team?"

Viv rolled her eyes, she turned around and placed her hand on the counter, "You're soft Dib, no softie is gonna last it with the toughies."

Dib rolled his eyes, "I'm not a softie, I got muscle."

Viv rolled her eyes and turned back. "Yeah right"

"You know what I think it's great for you to join the wrestling team." Maggie inquired.

"Really?"

"yeah, it'll inspire the girls to join."

Marsallen and Viv burst out laughing. Dib sank in his chair, "Ha ha very funny Maggie."

Maggie rolled her eyes. "Have you told anyone else."

"Told anyone else what?" Varsity asked taking her seat next to Viv.

"Tell her." Marsallen said nudging him with her elbow. "Ow."

Varsity stared at Dib with an awkward smile. "What is it?"

Dib said nothing since he still couldn't get over Varsity's eyes … _so beautiful_ ….

Marsallen rolled her eyes, "Dib wants to join the wrestling team."

Varsity raised an eyebrow, "What? The wrestling team? You'll get creamed ! oh uh I mean wait … I don't have to sugar coat it, I'm not girlfriend anymore! Yay no more being supportive." Varsity said clapping.

Dib rolled his eyes. "Yay good for you, thanks, Varsity."

Varsity smiled and shrugged, "Good luck in the ring."

"Thanks." Dib said, flashing a smile.

* * *

><p>"So you really want to join the wrestling team huh?" Varsity asked as she poured a blue liquid into the test tube.<p>

Dib nodded adjusting his goggles. "Yeah."

"Then just do it, you know there is somebody else in the wrestling team you know" Varsity said with a smirk.

"Oh my god." Dib said, looking at her, "It's not you is it?"

Varsity shook her head, "NO! I hate wrestling. Zim"

"Zim." Dib repeated. "Zim's in wrestling?"

Varsity nodded, "yeah he makes me and Gaz go to the matches. I sneak out during the break."

"I did not know that." He said, giving her a yellow powder. "Well you learn something you everyday."

"I didn't know Zim took on wrestling., when did he join."

"Freshman year." Varsity said, "The coach told him he got some great skills, asked him to join, and Zim made the team."

"How come I'm just learning this now?"

Varsity shrugged. "Zim doesn't like to talk about it, he's only told me and Gaz, no one else."

Varsity soon glanced at Dib, 'And if you yell him I told you, I will kill you."

"is that a threat or a promise." Dib said with a cocky smile. Varsity rolled her eyes and looked away hiding her blush.

"A bit of both."

* * *

><p>"Why do I have to come" I asked with dread as Dib dragged me to the wrestling tryouts.<p>

"Because I want to prove to you that I will make the team."

I rolled my eyes, "dib seriously, no I'm not gonna let you embarrass yourself in front of everybody here."

Dib rolled his eyes with a sigh, "I'm not gonna embarrass myself Gaz. Okay I got this."

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously I think you already embarrassed yourself by wearing those shorts." I joked, pointing at Dib's shirt and skinny green shorts.

"Did you say that to Zim once you saw him wearing these?' Dib asked walking away.

"What?" I asked, running to him. "How do you know that?'

Dib shrugged, running his fingers through his hair, he had on a cocky smile. "A little birdie with fangs told me"

I growled, "Is that little birdie named Varsity."

Dib put a finger on his lips, "Maybe, possibly."

I rolled my eyes and pushed him into the gym, "I'll deal with you later,"

I pushed open the double doors and sat on the bleachers next to the other wrestlers girlfriends.

"Gaz is that your brother?" asked Jillian, one of the wrestlers girlfriends.

I nodded, "Sadly." I muttered.

"He's gonna get creamed," said Heneley.

"I know." I said outing my hands on my face. "Welcome to DOOMSVILLE Dib!" yelled Kerry, god I hate her so much. "Teach him who's boss Reggie!"

"Will do babe!" Reggie yelled back, cracking his knuckles and staring Dib down.

"no, no ,no" I yelled.

I sighed and hanged my head over. "Dib's toast."

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Zim cried, staring at Dib.<p>

"I'm here to try out" Dib said.

"Oh no, dude, get out." Zim said.

"No, I'm gonna try out."

Zim sighed, "Why?"

"It'll be a great experience for me to do."

Zim rolled his eyes, "is this because of the break up, are you trying to prove that you can handle yourself without varsity."

Dib rolled his eyes, "That and some other reasons."

Zim rolled his eyes and sighed. "They'll kill you."

"Thanks for the support, but I'm pretty sure I know how to handle myself."

* * *

><p>Dib waited on the beach and lightened up when he saw his fiends. He got up and walked over to them. "Are you guys here to support me"<p>

"Nah dog, were here to see you get creamed." Randy said and Maggie, Viv, Marsallen, Lillie, and Arakell nodded.

Varsity rolled her eyes, "I'm here for mutual support."

Dib smiled "Thanks Varsity."

She smiled, and shrugged. "ugh, what are you doing here?" Kerry asked in disgust as she saw Varsity. Varsity glared at her, "None of your beeswax!" she snapped.

Kerry rolled her eyes. "Air-head."

"Rag-doll"

Kerry gasped, and glared at Varsity. "Watch it Ventura."

"Make me" she hissed.

"Oh look at that catfight" Fernando yelled.

"Shut up." Varsity hissed.

Fernando rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Dib get over here!" Zim yelled.

"Coming, later" Dib said giving them a wave and running back to the bench.

* * *

><p>"Alright, Logan, George, you're up!" the coach yelled as he blew the whistle.<p>

I froze. "Oh my god, he's against Reggie." Varsity cringed, and covered her eyes.

"Oh this is gonna be good" Randy said as he stuffed popcorn in his mouth.

The coach blew the whistle and Reggie tackled Dib down, making him blackout.

Zim sighed, "I warned you."

* * *

><p>Dib's eyes flickered, and he opened them wide. "Wha- what happened."<p>

"Oh thank god you're okay."

"We thought you were dead." Randy said.

Dib rolled his eyes. "What happened?"

"You didn't make the team." Varsity said, "But one Logan did."

Dib stared at her for a moment, "Gaz?"

Marsallen and Varsity nodded, "Yep, Gaz tackled Reggie down after he pinned Dib down, and Zim want to tell him what a jerk he was and that's when he Started fighting Zim, and Gaz tackled."

"She made the team?"

Varsity nodded. "She sure did."

I sighed in frustration as I held the wrestling clothes in my arms. "Whoopee."

They all started to laugh but me, Zim wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close he gave a quick kiss on the head. "Gaz Logan made the wrestling team."

I rolled my eyes and sighed in aggravation. I pushed him away and walked out of the nurses office.

And as I was in the middle of the hall I screamed. The loudest and spine tingling scream there ever was.

The Gaz Freak Out Scream.

**NOTE: After reading this chapter, you probably learned something new. Yep, everyone takes the main characters and makes them their own, but still with their usual actions. Anyways, can you just feel the awkwardness?**

**And answer to the last question.**

**I have had them break up TWICE! I thought it was more but no, most of the time I had them fight.**

**AND NOW since we are nearing the end of this fabulous odd story of Gazzy and Zimmy, ask me any question you want about the story and future stories. ASK A QUESTION!**

**(Oh and not too much ZAGR but there was at the end …. Hehehehehe)**

_Oh and I've been using Microsoft Word 2003 and today I reached 100 pages! Happiness!_


	23. X is for Xmas

D is for Dangerous

X

Is

For

X-mas

Zim stared off into space, and clicked his tongue. He crossed his arms across his chest. "Do you guys remember when I stole Christmas?"

Dib groaned putting his hands over his ears and shutting his eyes tightly. "Don't talk about it!"

I laughed, "Why? Because you got beaten up by a baby"

Zim chuckled. "Good times."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. _Good times …_

"You know what's weird?" Dib asked, suddenly, removing his hands from his ears, eyes still shut.

"Hmm." Zim mumbled, touching my shoulder with his shoulder.

"This is like the first time ever that it's just the three of us, spending Christmas together."

I nodded slowly. "Yep, it's nice getting away from them, they're crazy freaks."

Zim and Dib laughed.

"Especially Randy, remember last week what he did?"

Dib groaned, "Ugh don't even remind me, because of him, there is a website called (A/N: I got that idea from watching How I Met Your Mother.-)

"Hah ha!" I snarled.

Dib rolled his eyes, crossing his arms sternly, "Shut up"

"Also, three girls from our school slapped me, twice."

Zim snorted. "Ha!"

There was a long silence and there came a nice breeze, twirling by hair, and making the grass that we were laying on dance and tickle our bare arms.

Zim then looked at the both of us. "Hey, what did the others go to do?"

"They all went to Arakell's Winter Wonderland. AND Varsity is working over time at Burger Palace, because you didn't want to"

Zim sighed, "Because I actually wanted Christmas off."

Dib rolled his eyes. "Hey, guys, look"

"What?" Zim and I turned to look at Dib who was pointing at a man around his twenties carrying a knife with blood, blood on his clothes, and he was very skinny and wearing all black.

I raised an eyebrow, and looked at Dib and Zim who were horrified. "Blood, he's covered in blood!" dib whispered.

"I can see that" I hissed.

He walked right past us, completely ignoring us, which is a good thing.

WE all looked at each other in horror. "Can we go home?" Dib squeaked, getting up. "yeah I think that's what we should do." Zim said watching the man walk off.

I nodded slowly and Zim helped me up.

Suddenly Zim's phone started ringing. He jumped and right there _Varsity _blinked.

Zim answered it, with a shaky hand. "Yeah?"

"_Oh thank god you answered!"_

Zim paused and looked at me and Dib. "Why?"

"… _three people were murdered … and … nobody has answered my calls."_

Zim's eyes grew wide, "What?"

"_Yeah … I just called Lance and he called the police to investigate."_

"Oh my god, Var stay calm, I'm coming."

"_Okay, good I really don't want to go to the cashier and see their dead bodies."_

Zim nodded, and motioned us to follow him to the car. "Where are you?"

'_In Burger Palace, I'm hiding in the storage."_

"Okay I'll be right over, bye"

Zim picked up the pace and ran to his car.

"What?" I asked rushing into the car. Zim sighed and started the car. I made sure dib was in the car. "Okay what's going on?" he asked, looking at Zim. "Varsity called, three people are dead in Burger Palace, she called Lance, lance called the police, and she wants us to come over."

Dib gasped, and leaned back, shrinking into his seat. "Do you think…."

"Shh" I hissed, not wanting him to say it. But even I asked myself. _Could it have been that guy?_

We arrived shortly after the police did. I could see two guys talking to Lance, and Varsity who was sitting down next to Lance, trembling like crazy.

There were two other guys looking at the massacre of blood and dead bodies. Dib gagged and used me for defense.

Varsity soon spotted us and ran towards us, colliding with Dib, who held her.

"Var are you okay?" Zim asked.

Varsity rolled her eyes that were red and puffy. "What do you think Zim, they think I was the one that killed them!"

Dib raised an eyebrow. "What"

"Yeah" Varsity mumbled, wiping away a tear. "Right now they are investigating. Lance is at my defense, but."

"They don't believe it" I muttered, leaning against a stool. "Exactly' Varsity grumbled, sniffling. Varsity sighed and walked away from us and went back to sit on the stool. "Well what happened before all of this" Dib asked.

Varsity shrugged, "Well, the place was empty, who'd want to get a burger on Christmas Day? Especially at a quarter past eleven."

The two cops listened carefully, one took notes. "Keep going, miss"

Varsity nodded, and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Umm well like I said it was a quarter past eleven and I was refilling the thingy majig with ice and soon a man in his twenties came in."

Dib, Zim, and I looked at one another. One of the copper's noticed, and kept a close eye on us.

"He was really skinny, and he just casually walked in, looking at the ground, dragging his feet on the floor. And soon I walk to the register and say 'Hi, welcome to Burger Palace, may I take your order' and he looked up and just stared at me. He continued to stare until I waved my hand in front of his face. He muttered something and glared at me. 'uh sir, may I take your order' I said, and quickly he blinked twice. 'oh right' he mumbled. I nodded, but he still kept staring. Before I could say that again he said 'I'll just have a water cup.' I nodded, 'the water cup costs a nickel' I said. he stared at me with a raised eyebrow. 'what? I thought the were free' I shrugged, 'yah me too, but my boss is crazy' he gave a small smile and gave me the nickel. I gave him the water cup and he sat down in a stool and continued to stare at the cup. I was gonna say something but I kept my mouth shut and started replacing the ketchup bottles with new ones, and I had to clean up the ketchup mess these three kids started. 'What's your name' he asked. 'I beg your pardon' I said politely, as soon as I lost my balance and fell into the ketchup. 'what's your name' he repeated, no turning, still staring at the cup. 'Varsity' I said, getting up and wiping off the ketchup stain that was on the bottom of my jeans.

'Johnny' he muttered. I raised an eyebrow. 'my name is Johnny' he said again, louder. I nodded and bit my lip, he then started mumbling things, and I couldn't quite make them out., he kept on glancing up at me. Then three teenagers came in ordered and they managed to make a mess again with the ketchup. It was the same teenagers that came in earlier to make a mess!"

Varsity said infuriated, glaring ta the ketchup mess she still had to clean up. "So I groaned and they laughed as I cleaned up, but I had to go get some more napkins. And when I came back the guy was gone and I see the three teenagers dead."

The guy that was taking the notes looked up at Varsity, "what did you say his name was?"

'Johnny" Varsity said. he nodded and jotted it down, "Johnny" he repeated. I clicked his pen and put it in his hat.

"Do you three know anything?" the one cop that was staring at us asked. :"Uhh" Dib muttered. He was nervous, not hard to tell, his eye was twitching.

"Uh yes" Zim said looking at me, I nodded. "Umm, the guy, Johnny, umm we were down in the pasture by the cliff, and he walked right past us, he held knife with blood, and his clothes were covered in blood too"

Varsity twitched. "Dib even recorded it" I exclaimed. Zim raised an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes and grabbed Dib's glasses. "His glasses have a small camera in 'em" I say, they look at me and nod.

"Here" I said showing them. _REC. "Because I really wanted Christmas off" "Hey guys, look" … there we see Johnny walking past us … "Blood, he's covered in blood!"_

I paused the recording, we heard glass shatter sine Dib ran into a cup and bumped into it. "Oops .. uh … sorry"

Varsity groaned and got up to get the broom. "Ugh! Dib! Now I have to clean it up!"

Varsity swept it up. "Okay, umm why don't you all just go home, stay calm, and we'll call you in the morning Lance" said the note taking cop. Lance nodded. "Okay, thank you for coming."

Lance walked them out.

Lance walked back in changing the 'YES, we are OPEN' sign to the 'Get lost, we're CLOSED' sign.

"You heard the cops kids, go home" he said, pushing us out. "Oh and Varsity you still have to clean up the ketchup mess"

Varsity groaned throwing the broom and walked out. "UGH!"

Lance rolled his eyes, turned off the lights locked the doors, and left. "Wait, are you just gonna leave those dead bodies in their?" I asked.

Lance turned and frowned. "Oh great, I thought they took them ugh." He walked over to the cop car. "Hey! What about them dead bodies?"

"Oh, we'll come for them in the morning. Merry Christmas!:"

Varsity rolled her eyes, and walked off to the other direction. "Wait, Varsity, where are you going?" Zim called out. "HOME!" she shrieked.

"Is she crazy?" Dib whispered.

I shrugged, "Varsity! We can drive you!" I yelled.

"I'M WALKING!" she yelled back, not turning to look at us. "Yeah, just let her be" Dib said slowly, getting in the car.

I rolled my eyes. "What is she gets killed?" I asked, once we were in the car. "Varsity is a vampire, she can't die."

I rolled my eyes. "So what now?" Zim asked. "Let's go back to the pasture" I suggested, with a wicked smile. "No, no, no I'm NOT going back there!" Dib cried out, glaring at me. I rolled my eyes. "Let's go to Arakell's Winter Wonderland, AKA Abilene's Fabulous Fifteen"

Zim nodded "PARTY!"

We arrived at Abi's Fab Fifteen and there she was greeting people. "Oh my G! Gaz!" She said, pulling me into a hug. "Hi!" I muttered.

"Hi Zim, Hi Dib" she said giving them a wave. "So where's Varsity?" she asked looking around. "She walked home" Zim said.

"Oh, why?"

Dib shrugged, "She's got issues."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, umm okay c'mon in!" she said happily pulling me and the guys into the house. "Uh oh, mistletoe" Zim said pointing up.

He had a smirk on. I blushed. Dib groaned. Zim leaned I for a kiss, to which turned out to be more than just a kiss. Dib groaned again. "it's called a kiss under the mistletoe, not make out under the mistletoe."

Zim pulled away and rolled his eyes. "oh stop being so … brunt toast"

"I'm not burnt toast!"

'Uh yeah you are"

I rolled my eyes and walked away from them. "Hey Gaz!" Marsallen yelled over the music. I gave her a wave. "Where's Miss Vampire?"

"Home"

Marsallen stopped dancing, "Why?"

"She's traumatized, three people got murdered while she was working."

Marsallen gasped. "OMG! Poor Var."

I nodded. "yep and when she's traumatized she's moody," Marsallen said matter-o-factly.

_Yeah, moody barnacle head, _I thought to myself.

"So any Christmas miracles happen yet?" Marsallen shrugged. "I don't think so."

I nodded. "Alright I'm gonna go and look for Zim, he has my phone."

Marsallen nodded and started dancing again.

Varsity walked in the darkness. Murmuring things to herself. "I just can't wait to get home, take a shower, call Rex to take my gift to Abilene, and spend some time with Aaron. And if he's not there take a nap or go to the underworld and visit Jack."

Varsity smiled as she planned out what she was gonna do. Varsity then started hearing a rustle coming from the bushes. She stopped and peered in. "h hello?" something then tackled her down and she screamed. Varsity opened her eyes and glared. "Reese? Is that you?" she asked. Reese flashed her a smile. "Yeah."

"What the heck were you doing hiding in the bush?" Varsity shrieked, as Reese helped her up.

"During Christmas I like to hide in the bushes and scare people." He said smiling. "Just kidding, I'm here for the fun off it."

Varsity nodded. 'What are you doing?" he asked.

'Walking home, I've had a rough night. Three people were murdered in Burger Palace." "SS that must've sucked." Varsity nodded. "No kidding."

Reese then stopped walking. "Hey isn't Abilene's birthday today?"

Varsity nodded. "yeah how'd you know?"

Reese shrugged, with a smirk, "I got my sources."

Varsity rolled her eyes. "Take me to the party please."

Varsity sighed. "No chance dude, I'm tired."

"Then you can drive me there"

"Nope, can't drive, sorry" she said, giving him a sheepish smile.

Reese stared at Varsity, "Okay then I can drive you just tell me the way"

Varsity nodded, "What do I get?"

'Umm" he rumbled his hands through his pockets. "Oh this!" he said placing it in Varsity's hand.

"A packet of gum."

Reese nodded. "Yes, so can we-"

Varsity sighed. "Okay fine."

"yes!"

"you just wanna go see Marsallen huh?"

Reese blushed. "Maybe."

Varsity laughed. "Okay just go straight here." Reese nodded. "Make a left, and keep on going straight till we get to Chestnut Lane."

Reese nodded. "Okay"

"Uhh alright we are almost near Chestnut Lane, make a right turn and keep on going straight till you see a big house with lots of Christmas décor and people outside dancing. Oh and party lights."

Reese chuckled. "Oh I think I see it."

Reese stopped and parked. Varsity got out of the car. "Well bye!"

"Wait where you going?"

"VARSITY!" Abilene cried, running to her. "Happy birthday Abi"

Abilene smiled, and gave her a hug. "Oh what in the world are you wearing?"

"Work clothes."

"Well go up to my room and I'll fix you up."

Varsity sighed, "Okay"

"And who are you?" Abilene asked sweetly.

"Oh I'm Reese, I'm a friend of Varsity's umm do you by chance know where Marsallen is?"

Abilene nodded. "oh so you're Reese Zane, you know, Marsallen, has been hoping one day you'd come back."

Reese blushed. "really?" Abilene nodded. "yeah, I'll take you to her."

Abilene guided Reese through the crowd of people in her living room.

"There she is" she said pointing Marsallen who was trying to do the robot. "She's the one that's sucking at the robot"

Reese chuckled. 'Thanks."

"No prob, it's a Christmas miracle."

Abilene then went up to her room to fix up Varsity.

"Hey" Zim said, pulling me into a hug, and closing the porch door. "Hi."

Zim held something behind his back. "Merry Christmas. From your Secret Santa"

I raised an eyebrow and gasped. "It's the Game Slave 3GS!"

"Oh my god! How did you get this? It's been sold out since November."

Zim shrugged, leaning against the wall. "I got my ways."

I laughed and vae him a hug. 'Thanks Zim!"

He chuckled, "No prob Gaz."

"You're my secret Santa huh?"

Zim nodded, "Viv was mine. She gave me the new gadgets from Irk."

I nodded. "Let's go back inside, I'm cold" Zim said, opening the doors. I rolled my eyes and followed him back to where everyone was exchanging gifts.

Soon most of the people left. Which left Arakell, Zim, me, Varsity, Dib, Marsallen, Reese (ugh), Viv (double ugh), Abilene, Rex, Randy, P.A.T, Gir (he made the cake), Maggie, and Lillie.

"Let the gift exchanging for Secret Santa begin!" Abilene and Arakell said together.

_Jingle bell jingle bell jingle bell rock_

_Jingle bells swing _

_And jingle bells ring_

_Snowing and blowing_

_Up bushels of fun_

_The jingle hop was begun _

_Jingle bell jingle bell jingle bell rock_

_Jingle bells chime_

_In jingle bells time_

_Dancing and prancing_

_In jingle bell square_

_In the frost air_

_What a bright time_

_It's the right time_

_To rock the night away_

_Jingle bell time is a swell time_

_To go riding in a one horse sleigh_

_Giddy-up_

_Jingle horse_

_Pick up your feet_

_Jingle around the clock_

_Mix and mingle_

_In a jingling beat_

_That's the jingle bell rock_

_What a bright time,_

_It's the right time_

_To rock the night away_

_Jingle bell time_

_Is a swell time_

_To go riding' in a one horse sleigh_

_Jingle bell jingle bell jingle bell rock_

_Jingle bells swing _

_And jingle bells ring_

_Snowing and blowing_

_Up bushels of fun_

_The jingle hop was begun _

_Giddy-up_

_Jingle horse_

_Pick up your feet_

_Jingle around the clock_

_Mix and mingle_

_In a jingling beat_

_That's the jingle bell_

_That's the jingle bell_

_That's the jingle bell _

_Rock!_

**NOTE: Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas (Eve) and a Happy New Year. Twisted Christmas huh? Well in the IZ world everything is twisted, so … **

**Want to know who was who's secret Santa? Yes? No? well either way I'm telling you! Happy Fab Fifteen Abilene! **

**SS**

**Viv - Zim**

**Gaz - Randy**

**Marsallen - Abilene**

**Arakell - Dib**

**Randy - Varsity**

**Maggie - Marsallen**

**Lillie - Viv**

**Varsity - Lillie**

**Zim - Gaz**

**Dib - Rex**

**Abilene - Arakell**

**Rex – Maggie**

Yes REESE is back ! YAY!


	24. Y is for You and Me

D is for Dangerous

Y

Is

For

You

And

Me

Plus

May

Matt

I stared at Zim, who had on a smile. "One day" I repeated. Zim nodded, "One day."

Zim wrapped him arm around me. "You and me, spending the whole day together, canoeing."

I smiled. "I thought you said you hated canoeing."

Zim shrugged, "I …"

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever you got yourself a deal" I gave him a smile and nodded. "Good."

"Zim I'm going on my break, watch the cash register." Varsity said, tossing him the crown.

Zim sighed, and put it on. "I'll see you at three."

I nodded, laughing. "Sure"

"Zim! Back to work!" Lance yelled from the kitchen, giving him the evil eye with a smirk.

"Oh yes sir!" he stumbled and gave me a sheepish smile. 'Bye."

"Later"

Zim jumped over the counter to the register and gave me a wave. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

I made my way out of Burger Palace and walked home.

* * *

><p>I tried opening the front door by kicking it, which did not work so well. There's a bug dent on the wall, mom won't notice right?<p>

Till the moment I realized that the door was locked I decided the only way ot get in was to get in robber style. Through the window.

"Here goes nothing" I muttered under my breath as I jumped onto the glass.

The glass made no effort to crack, and so it pushed my back.

"oof"

I growled and propped myself up on my elbows. "Stupid Maxi-Glass"

"What in the world are you doing?" asked the little annoying know-it-all girl from next door, who held her little brother's hand.

"What does it look like I'm doing" I hissed.

"Well!" she huffed, crossing her arms. "If you should know! It looks like you're trying to break in"

I groaned and turned to her, she glared at me and stuck out her tongue. "Get lost kid"

"No" she exclaimed, stomping her foot.

"May" said the little boy, as he tugged on her pink skirt, he hid in fear, looking at me then hiding again.

"Hmph" she said swatting off his hand. "I'm going to tell my mommy on you" she said with a bratty tone.

"Oh really?" I said sarcastically. "Yes" she said. "And my mommy will tell your mommy and then-"

"Then I'll get a time out?"

May nodded, "Mhhm, and then your mommy will take away all your dollies and she'll make you go to bed without supper."

I rolled my eyes, "On no not my dollies!"

May nodded, "and I've been a good girl, even Santa brought me lots and lots of presents this year" she said, smiling proudly, as if getting lots of gifts from Santa was ubber dubber cool.

"How many gifts did Santa give you?" she asked, sitting on the grass watching me. I knew if I didn't give her an answer she wouldn't leave me alone. 'Umm, I got like ten … or something like that"

May nodded, 'I got twenty. See I've really been good this year"

I nodded rolling my eyes, I looked down at my watch, which Randy gave me. It was purple, with white little diamonds that spelt out my name, full name. I punched him for that.

_2:25_, I sighed and sat down on the steps. Might as well talk to this kid.

"Want to see all my presents?" she asked perking up, and looking at me with a smile. I sighed, "Sure."

May squealed, leaving her little brother and running into her house. "What about you?" I asked. He looked at me, "Huh?"

"How many presents did your … I mean Santa give you?" I asked. "oh" he gulped. "Santa gave me lots of presents too, I got a fire truck, some bakugan mechtanium surge and Pokémon cards oh and a Game Slave 3X" he said, proudly.

"Wait wait wait .. you have a Game Slave 3X?" I asked. He nodded. "Yes, Santa got it for me"

"What games do you have?"

'Oh all of the Vampire Piggy Hunter games!" he said smiling. "I also have one that's May's, you know the Bella Ballerina Ball games."

I nodded, "I got a Game Slave 3GS"

His eyes lit up., "No way! I wanted that one too, but daddy said that Santa's workshop ran out of those."

I chuckled. "Want to see it?" I asked taking it out of my pocket. It was in a black case with a purple skull with the GS logo, and my name on the back, diamond encrusted which Randy also gave me. I punched him again just for the fun of it and the fact my full name was on it.

He nodded and ran to me. He sat down next to me. "Can I see it?"

I nodded and opened the case, the velvet carpet (A/N Don't know what that's called …) kept my Game Slave 3GS smooth and shiny and scratch free.

I gently took it out and showed it to him. "wow…" he said I laughed a bit. "this is so cool! Did Santa give it to you?"

I chuckled, "No, my boyfriend did."

"Oh," he said. "What games do you have?"

"All of the Vampire Piggy Hunter games." He nodded with excitement. "Want to see mine? I have it in my pocket."

"Sure" I said as he got up to take out his Game Slave 3X. it was half of the size of the GS 3GS, and it was a royal blue with GS engraved in white on the front.

"Nice" I said. "Thank you" he said proudly putting it back in his pocket. I put mine back in the case and back into my pocket.

"I'm BAAAACK!" May shrieked running to me with a box.

"Oh joy" I muttered, he laughed and sat on the lest step. "Matt here hold my box please."

May said as she started taking things out. "I got three dolls." She said setting a Me-Me Ray Dolls on the floor. "Two game boards, Monopoly and Operation." "Seven glitter paints, and seven paint books."

"Oh and "a PONY!" she yelled as she took out a stuffed pony. It was real big. "SEE! PONY!"

Matt rolled his eyes. "Look! It has a pocket!" she said showing me the pony. Her name is Ponyo!"

I nodded. "nice."

"May! Matt!" May stopped hugging Ponyo and threw it at me and ran to her mother. "MOMMY!"

"Hi May!"

Her mother walked over. "Matt," she said smiling. "Hi Gaz" I nodded, "Hi Mrs. Shang"

She smiled, "Gaz can you babysit them?' she asked suddenly, looking at me. "Umm"

"Please, Li already had this figured out, and our regular babysitter bailed. Could you look after them, just until tonight."

I bit my lip, "Umm but I have plans … I have a date with my boyfriend down at the lake and-"

"Oh perfect, the kids love going to the lake."

I frowned, 'You see it was supposed to be just us,"

"Oh…" Mrs. Shang said. I sighed, "….Umm I guess I could look after them …"

"Excellent!" she said. She looked May and Matt. "Okay kids, you hear that, Gaz is going to look after you two. We'll be back tonight okay?"

She gave them both a hug and a kiss. "May can you please put you toys inside?"

May nodded and put the toys quickly into the box and ran inside to put the box back into her room.

"Oh and thanks again Gaz" Mrs. Shang said, smiling. I nodded, "No prob." I said. she nodded and gave Matt and May one last hug, "Be good okay, and listen to Gaz, okay?" she asked, eyeing May who gave her an innocent look.

Mrs. Shang smiled, gave them a kiss and left with Mr. Shang to I don't know where.

I sighed and turned back to the kids. Matt who was looking at me with his blue eyes. May who was looking at me intently with her big brown eyes, she had some of her long blue curls in her hand. She let it go, making bounce. "So what are we doing?"

May waited for my answer making tippy toes, growing like a half inch taller. I bit my lip, and looked down ta my watch. _2:55. _"We are going to Burger Palace." I stated, Matt jumped up and down. "I love that place!"

"Of course you do" May muttered, Matt glared at her and she smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "C'mon let's go."

I held Matt and May's hands. May kept on trying to escape my grip whenever she saw a dandelion or a butterfly.

I pulled her back, making her collide onto my hip. Other than that Matt kept to himself and had his eyes closed, he hummed. "He does that" May whispered to me. "He says that he can talk to the wind."

I nodded, and looked back at Matt. "And that he can talk to the bees" she said, then looked around in fear, she leaned against my hip. "Don't let them get me" she whispered in fear.

"Let what get you?"

"The bees!"

I sighed and nodded, May still kept at my hip.

We finally arrived at Burger Palace, late by five minutes since May got 'attacked' by a bee that Matt 'summoned'

From there May grabbed me by my sleeve and held me tightly, so I had to carry her the whole way, while Matt snickered.

Zim spotted me and walked over. "Hi … who are they?" he asked, noticing May, who was hiding herself on my shoulder and Matt who was laughing. "This is May" I said pointing to her. "And that's her little brother, Matt" I pointed to the snickering little munchkin.

Zim nodded. "I have to take care of them, sorry" I said quickly. Zim nodded, not fazed. "Umm okay … let's see" he said talking to himself. "We could do this some other time," I said quietly. Zim heard me, "No Gaz, I'm gonna be working all next week, and then on Sunday it's the wrestling tournament, and we have practice on Saturday and Friday, and Wednesday."

I sighed. "Oh right .. the wrestling tournament."

I sighed. "WE could take them along." Zim said. I frowned and looked at them both. "I like canoeing" Matt said all creepy like.

I raised an eyebrow. 'really? You want to take this creeper and this scaredy cat?"

"Hey" May muffled.

I rolled my eyes, and Zim nodded, "Gaz, nice." I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

"We're gonna take them, okay?" Zim said. I nodded. "Fine"

"Now let me clock out before Lance notices and makes me stay."

Zim hurried into Burger Palace and I saw Varsity. She gave me a wave, and I waved back.

I went inside and had the kids go to the arcade for a bit. I walked over to Varsity. "Hi Gaz!" she said. "Hey"

"So who are the little kids?" she asked.

"Oh, you know Mrs. Shang, the lady that lives next door?"

Varsity nodded, playing with the ketchup packs.

"She had me babysit her kids while the went to who knows where"

"And now Zim and I can't have the just-the-two-of-us-day"

Varsity nodded opening a sugar pack. "And …"

"Now the kids are coming."

Varsity still nodded, "oh …"

"Hey I got an idea" Varsity froze, "…"

"You could babysit them while me and Zim have the-"

"Nope, sorry, no can do Gaz, I work all day till ten. I can't keep watch on those two, I'll be busy."

I nodded, 'oh right, and if that kill crazy guy comes here, he'll kill them and then I'll be hounded."

Varsity shook her head, "no, you don't have to worry about him."

'Why?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "because he is my friend."

I closed my eyes and sighed, "You're friend with a killer"

Varsity nodded. "Yep, "

"Aren't you afraid he'll kill you?"

Varsity shook her head again. "Nope, that's the least of my worries. I need to focus in school"

I rolled my eyes. May and Matt came back, Zim did too. He cam running. "Let's go!" he said, grabbing my hand, he pulled me, while I pulled May, who pulled Matt out the door.

We stopped once we were far away from BP.

"Why?" I asked. "Lance was gonna make me clean the restrooms" Zim exclaimed, making a face.

I rolled my eyes.

"Anyways what now?"

"We get a canoe" he said smiling.

I sighed and sat down on a rock as I waited for Zim, who was talking to Marsallen and Ready. (Yes they work at Carne's Canoe Casa).

I watched as May tried to catch a butterfly, and Matt who was climbing the rope of the dock.

"I'm a pirate! AARGH!" he yelled.

I rolled my eyes. "I wish I was a butterfly! Then I could fly all around!" cried out May. "My wings would be glittery purple, pink, and green!"

I took in a deep breath and Zim finally came with the help of Randy, they carried out a four seated canoe.

"You still are gonna pay for it right?" Randy asked, looking at Zim. Zim frowned, "No."

Randy sighed. "I already paid for the two seated canoe!"

Randy rolled his eyes. "You suck Zim."

Randy walked away, and I could hear Marsallen laugh at Randy, then quickly realizing it will come out of her salary as well. "Zim! You have to pay for it!"

Zim hurried along telling us to get into the canoe before they call Carne.

I gathered up May and Matt. They sat in the middle sorta. Matt sat in front of me, and May sat in back of Zim.

"Ready?" he asked, as we all finished putting on the life vests.

"Yeah!" May and Matt cried out. Zim smiled and looked at me, "Ready Gaz?"

"Sure" I said, grabbing a paddle.

Zim smiled again and grabbed a paddle as well. "How far are we going?" May asked. "Just into the middle." Zim answered, paddling.

I sighed again and started paddling as well. "You know, my mommy and daddy always take us canoeing on the weekends!" May stated. Zim nodded, "Yeah, my daddy even lets me paddle!" May said proudly.

"But, May always tips over the canoe" Matt said, waiting for May's reaction. "Nuh uh! You are the one that tips it over!"

"Do not!" he said, getting up." "Do to!" May yelled back, getting up as well.

"May, Matt! Sit down" I hissed.

The canoe became wobbly and May fell over and into the water.

I gasped. "Oh no"

Matt laughed and fell in as well, but on the other side of the canoe.

I gasped. Zim turned around. 'I'll get them." He said getting up. "No Zim!"

Before I knew it, the canoe tipped over and we were in the water. I was under the canoe, and I banged my head against it, making me groan in pain. I swam up, hitting myself again and then getting out of the canoe. I gasped in a breath of air. I grabbed the canoe and pulled myself up. I saw May and Matt, their blue hair wet, and May's curls wavy, her bangs tangled up in her face.

I looked over at Zim, whose hair was tipped on one said.

For me, my bangs were in my face, and my sharp ends were loopy and sagged.

I sighed. "Now this feels like when we go canoeing with mom and dad" Matt said. May glared at him. "well that was fun" Zim said smirking. I rolled my eyes. "Let's swim back to the dock" I said. "But-" May and Matt started. "Zip it" I hissed. They both sunk down and we swam back.

Marsallen gave us towels, kindly enough not to charge us. "You're just lucky towels are free" Randy said, glaring at Zim.

"Hey, it's not my fault the boat tipped over."

"Yeah, it's May's" Matt said. May growled and tackled him. "May! Matt!" I yelled, as the rolled down the dirt hill, and stopping at a halt as the neared that grass near the dock.

"Wow" Zim said, as he watched May pound her little brother. "How old are they/" Randy asked. "May's nine, Matt is seven."

Randy nodded. "And how does May know how to hit like that?"

"I bet she watches Gaz whenever Gaz is all moody and angry."

I rolled my eyes "Shut up"

"She watches her hit stuff" Randy said laughing. I rolled my eyes. "Shut up"

I ran down the hill and grabbed May off of Matt. Matt had lots of scratches on his face.

"Matt pulled my hair!" May yelled.

"May scratched my face!" Matt yelled.

I sighed, and dragged them both back. "Cane we go home now/"

Zim shook his head, "Not until we have lunch"

I groaned, 'Knowing these two, they'll start a food fight"

Zim rolled his eyes, and gave me a kiss. "I'll be looking forward to that." He said, taking May and Matt to the picnic tables.

I sighed and turned back to see Marsallen. "Why is Zim so calm about this?"

"Zim's a mellow guy Gaz" Randy said, handing me two more towels. "Yeah, he's only mellow when he's around kids. But when he's around us he's a plate of crazy with a side of coco-cachou"

I giggled.

I walked back to the picnic tables, May sat next me and Matt sat next to Zim. Matt gasped. "My Game Slave! Where is it!" he said frantically as he searched his pockets. "Calm down, I had you all hand in your electronics to Marsallen so they wouldn't get wet."

Matt sighed in relief. "Phew that was close."

Zim chuckled and unpacked sandwiches from the basket that was on the table.

"Are they PB & J?" Matt asked. Zim nodded.

May and Matt cheered. Zim smiled, and I smiled a little as well.

We ate sandwiches, chips, juice, and some strawberries.

May and Matt were playing at the dock, while Zim and I were playing tic tac toe.

"Hmm." Zim said. I smirked. "Make your move Zim" I said, knowing there was no way he could beat me.

Zim sighed and made an 'X' next to my 'O'. I made my move, "I win" I said, I made an 'O' across. Zim sighed in frustration. "I hate this game, it's so confusing."

I rolled my eyes. "You're just mad because I won."

"Am not"

I smirked and rolled my eyes. "The sun is setting." Zim said.

I nodded. "I should probably take them home, get them washed up."

Zim nodded. "Okay"

* * *

><p>Zim walked us home. May and Matt went to their house and took a shower, I was standing outside with Zim. "I know this wasn't how you planned" I said. Zim shrugged, "I couldn't have asked for more. I had fun Gaz."<p>

Zim gave me a hug, "They're really nice kids."

I nodded, "Only when they aren't arguing, or fighting, or summoning bees."

Zim laughed. "I still can't believe how you handled them when they started getting chased by bees" I said.

Zim chuckled, "I got my ways Gaz."

"Hmm." I muttered, yawning. 'Why don't you get some rest," Zim said gently. I nodded. "Bye Zim"

"Bye Twilight, see you later" he yelled as we walked off.

I smiled, today wasn't so bad after all.

**NOTE: Yes I've been gone for a long time! I know! This chapter stumped me a lot! Well hope you enjoyed it! May and Matt are original characters of mine, crazy bunch aren't they? Oh and Happy New Years! **

**One more chapter till this marvelous story comes to an end … chaptah Z! Baby!**


	25. Z is for Oh ZAP We're Trapped

D is for Dangerous

Z

Is

For

Oh

ZAP

We're

Trapped

"Wait, where are you again?" Randy asked with a confused face.

Viv sighed. "To the Yurbanian country."

"Which is located where exactly?" Lillie asked.

"West … I think." Viv said, arching an eyebrow. Varsity rolled her eyes. "It's located

South of Bernia."

"How do you know that?" Dib asked. Varsity shrugged, "I actually pay attention in class." Varsity said as if it was totally obvious, which was.

"When are you leaving?" Maggie asked, picking at her leggings.

Viv shrugged, "In like three days or so …"

"Why are you even going to the Yurbanian country?"

"Book signing, apparently my book is very popular here."

I rolled my eyes. "Guess they like very weird stories…"

Viv glared at me, but I completely ignored her.

"Show some respect Gaz," Marsallen said. "Viv is popular in a foreign country!"

I rolled my eyes again, "Does it look like I care?" I snapped.

Varsity crossed her arms, rolled her arms and leaned against the brick wall.

Zim nudged me, to which I ignored. "Okay why am I here?" I shrieked as Viv started speaking.

Viv kept a firm voice, but her eye twitched. "because you since you guys are my friends, you are all coming with me."

I gaped, "We're friends?"

Zim nudged me again to which I nudged him back in his squiggly spooch.

Zim fell back in pain.

Viv started rambling on and on. "Can I leave?"

They all ignored me, so I excused myself.

* * *

><p>I sat at the edge of my bed, drawing some piggy's.<p>

I even drew one eating Viv!

"Next time I'll be sure to send it." I muttered. I sighed in aggravation and crumbled up the piece of paper and threw it into my trash bin.

I stared at the purple walls that surrounded me. The black skulls neatly printed on the roof and near my windows. I bit my lip as I ran my fingers over the slash near my window.

I still don't know who did that but in my gut I have a feeling it was her …

_No!_ I shouted in my head. _Don't think about her! She's nothing … no one …_

I got up from my bed and left my room, a cold chill swarmed in, wrapping itself around me.

As I made it out of my room the door shut loudly behind me, making me gasp, close my eyes, my sharp ends go forward slashing past my past, my black dress whirls forward, my skull necklace bounced a bit off my chest. My heart thumped ….

_Remember me Gazlene …_

Nobody was home, as usual. I groaned to myself and walked to the kitchen. I felt another breeze brush up against my shoulders. I shivered, and covered my arms.

I opened the fridge and grabbed an apple cup.

I ripped off the seal, my grip must've been tight since some off the bits of apples squirted up, and hit me on the cheek and landed onto my black dress.

I sighed and grabbed a spoon and leaned against the counter.

I munched on the apple bits, the juice was nice. I drank some of the apple juice and threw away the apple cup. I walked to the living room. I heard something break. I turned around to see the big family portrait on the floor. I looked around and slowly walked over to it. I gently picked it up, avoiding the shards of glass. I hauled it up and ran my eyes over it. Me, my face, there was a slash on it.

I gave a small sigh and leaned it back to the wall, I picked up the little shards of glass, I accidently got one into my thumb. It was like a bee sting, I managed to get it out, but blood started trickling it out, slowly, little bubbles. It made me woozy, I put on a bandage and sat on the sofa. I grabbed the TV remote and turned on television. Nothing good was on. So I just watched THS on E! it was about Van Glenn Skeeter.

I sighed and dowsed off.

* * *

><p>I felt a slight push. "Gaz, hey Gaz." I could hear Liz's voice. "Sister" she said softly. I opened my eyes to see Liz, her long black hair curled and in a pony tail.<p>

"Hey sleepy head. You got apple blotches on your dress."

I took in a deep breath and got up. "When I got home I found you sleeping, and drooling." She said with a snicker. I rolled my eyes. "How long have I been asleep."

"Long time" she said, "I got home at seven yesterday, and you were sleeping."

"What time is it now?"

"Ten thirty" Liz said getting up. "I've been asleep for fifteen hours"

Liz shrugged. "Seems like it, anyways, are you going o the Yurbanian country?'

I shook my head, "No, why?"

"Because Dib has already packed and Viv stopped by wanting to know if you were going to come, and Zim came to see if you where here."

I nodded slightly and closed my eyes. "Gaz!"

I groaned, I could hear Dib marching down the stairs. "What!" I shrieked.

"Are you gonna pack?" he asked.

I sighed, "I'm not going."

"Why?"

"Just" I hissed turning over, hiding myself.

Dib rolled his eyes and pulled my leg., "C'mon we leave in an hour"

My head jerked up, "WHAT!" I kicked Dib away, making him fall back. "I thought it was in three days."

"Nope, we leave tomorrow but she wants to leave today"

Dib got up and walked upstairs. "Start packing."

I groaned and trudged upstairs. I slowly opened my door only to find my window cracked opened.

I sighed and ignored it, I'll close it after I finish packing. I gathered up some of my black dresses, purple, red, and white stripped leggings, and two pairs of my black boots.

As I was almost finishing up, my window shut itself. I jumped slightly and turned around; I saw rain trickling down the window. I sighed and put my big traveling bag in the corner of my room, I walked back downstairs and sat back down on the sofa.

"Tired?" Liz asked as she sat down next to me with two bowls of popcorn.

I nodded. "Why do you have two bowls of popcorn?"

"Gabby and Henrietta are coming over, we're watching _Death Bridge_ and Gabby as been making such a big deal about it since it stars Rain Shetty." Liz said, putting the bowls on the table and grabbing the movie case.

"What's the movie about?" I asked, even though I didn't really care. "Oh!" Liz exclaimed smiling putting the movie in. "It's about three girls who are totally different and who witness the murder of on of their town council's. Unable to say anything about it, they all try to figure out why the council member was killed, and who killed the council member. But then like something tragic happens and they blame it on Taylor Ferna's character Jane, and Jane get's in a fight with Holly Rain's character and then they find out Delilah Chatsworth's character, Brylane is dead and stuff happens and all of that sort. OH and there comes this detective and yeah."

I rolled my yes, "All that from a trailer?"

Liz rolled her eyes. "Gabby got the insider scoop and told us."

"Wow, some movie."

"Hush it got four stars, greatest horror romance film of the year!"

"There's romance?"

Liz nodded, "yeah, but I didn't really care for that, just wanted to know the mystery!"

"Oh want to know what happened to me when I went to DVD Movie Rental?" Liz said, looking at me. I nodded. "Sure."

"So like I was there and then when I was looking for it I saw someone."

I nodded, "Remember the guy from when we went to the doctor for your throat?"

I nodded. "The guy I slapped, he was there. I spotted him and I'm like 'oh jeepers!' so I quickly grabbed the movie paid and left."

I rolled my eyes, 'Nice getaway Liz"

"Thanks Gaz." She said sarcastically, with a playful glare.

I shrugged and grabbed some popcorn when Liz wasn't looking.

Liz slapped my arm, "Get your own" she said. She kicked me out of the living room and I had to go to the kitchen where a letter from dad and another from mom. My dad right now is on a science business trip thing and he is helping the scientists in Japan. And my mom was in Pasadena taking care of grandma.

I didn't open them but I just stared at them for a long time. I sighed and rested my head on the counter.

* * *

><p>I sat on the steps as Dib and I waited for Tak to pick us up. My suitcase was at my side. And Dib was standing on the side of the sidewalk, looking for them. I sighed and propped my head on my hands. "I'm so tired! Can I go back inside!"<p>

Dib didn't respond. I sighed in frustration. I got up and tried opening the door. Locked. I glared at Dib who was smirking, he knew I was going to go back inside. "I was one step ahead of you Gaz!" he yelled. I glared. "I don't think so" I yelled back, with a smirk as Tak's car pulled up and Dib's pants fell down. Now I did not plan that but, it was just a course of life.

Either that or his pants hated Dib.

Either way … it works for me.

"Nice undies Dib!" Randy said, with a laugh.

Dib groaned and pulled up his pants. I still had on a smirk. He glared at me. "Not my fault." I whispered laughing getting in the car.

Dib grumbled something and got back in, pulling in his bag.

I sat down next to Varsity and Marsallen. "I haven't seen you since yesterday" Marsallen said to me, as she looked back down to her phone. Varsity sighed, "Mar, you already said goodbye to Reese, why are you looking at his profile?"

"SHH!" she hissed, covering Varsity's mouth. "Don't make me bite you." Varsity hissed. But it really sounded like don't bake be bite bu.

Marsallen quickly removed her and. "That's right! Be scared"

I rolled my eyes at Varsity and buckled up.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Tak asked, looking at us. We all nodded. Except for me, I just closed my eyes and rested my head against the window.

Tak started the car and we were off to the airport and on our way to the Yurbanian country.

* * *

><p>As we got into the airplane Varsity was a bit green and had on a very grim face. "I have a bad feeling about this." She said.<p>

Tak sighed, "Varsity we are not going to crash onto the side of a mountain"

"You don't know that!" Varsity snapped, hugging her knees.

Tak rolled her eyes and held Dib's hand. I raised and eyebrow and looked at Varsity who hid her face in between her arms and rocked back and forth saying 'it's gonna be okay' Randy was looking out the window eating peanuts, and Lillie noticed and said. "They just started dating."

"When?"

"yesterday like when we were at Ice Delight."

"And what about her" I asked pointing at Varsity. Lillie shrugged. "She's sorta oblivious to the whole thing, since yesterday she got a sugar high and didn't really know what was going on. But I'm pretty sure she noticed what was going on when she saw them both kiss."

I nodded. "I don't think she is affected, but you never know."

I sighed and Zim sat down next to me. "Whoo you look like a zombie"

I glared, "Thanks Zim, that's exactly what you say to your girlfriend."

Zim rolled his eyes. "You're the best." I said, pinching him. He squirmed and fell. "hey! Ni pinching!"

I stuck my tongue out at him and moved away before he could gab my leg to haul me down so he can pinch me.

"Sucka!"

I yelled as I dogged his hand. He fell on his chest with a huff. "I'll get you"

I rolled my eyes. "Sure thing bubble boy."

Zim gave a slight toothy smile, but I knew the games weren't gonna end anytime soon.

* * *

><p>We landed in the Yurbanian country after five hours of Zim trying to get me back.<p>

"This place is gross!" Arakell said, as she tipi toed around the mud.

Mix rolled his eyes. "It's just mud Arakell, it's not gonna bite." Mix stepped in it and it growled almost grabbing his shoe. Mix stepped back bumping into Arakell. "Okay maybe it does."

Viv rolled her eyes avoiding the mud and waling to the sidewalk. "C'mon guys!"

"Pfft! I don't think so!" Varsity snapped. "I'm not going."

Viv rolled her eyes. "C'mon let's just get to the hotel."

There were sighs and the other followed except me, Varsity, and Zim.

Mix carried Arakell halfway and dropped her when some of the mud 'barked' and grabbed his shoe lace.

Mix screamed dropped Arakell almost in a mud pit and ran to the sidewalk.

Arakell screamed as well and ran to the sidewalk kicked Mix and took off her heels which were covered in a mud, and one with a broken heel.

"I hate you so much!" she hissed, kicking him again.

"Whoa hey!" he shrieked.

"Are three coming or what?" Tak hollered.

Varsity kept her position. I sighed, and tugged at her arm. "C'mon Varsity, let's just go."

Varsity sighed, didn't look at me. "Fine." She said grimly and walked around the mud piles.

Zim held my shoulders. I rolled my eyes. "What?"

"Oh uh nothing …"

Zim shrieked as he almost fell into a mud pile. I rolled my eyes and we waited for him on the sidewalk.

"C'mon Zim, stop being a sissy" Varsity snarled, hand on her hip, aggravation in her green eyes. I could tell she wasn't happy. And when Varsity isn't happy no one's happy, especially considering she is a monster of the night who preys on her victims in the silent dead night, eating, watching, sucking the life right out of 'em!

"Are you questioning the mighty Zim!" Zim yelled standing up speaking in third person, yet again …

"Oh my god." Varsity grumbled.

I sighed and crossed my arms. "Zim it's not cool talking about yourself in third person, now get over here."

Zim shook his head, standing tall. "No Zim doesn't want to"

Varsity growled.

"If Zim doesn't get his green butt over here he's gonna find himself in a ditch … with snakes … and bunnies."

Zim rolled his eyes. "You cannot scare the mighty ZIM!"

Varsity sighed. "If you don't shut up and get over here once I count to three you're dead."

Zim rolled his eyes. "I'd like to see you try.

Crap. He did not. I stared at Varsity, I could see her knuckles turning white.

"One" she said firmly.

Zim didn't move.

"Two"

Zim kept his ground, but I could tell his left eye was starting to twitch.

Varsity mouthed 'three' and soon Zim ran over before she could actually say it. On the way he fell into another mud pit.

"Get your boyfriend Gaz." Varsity called over her shoulder as she walked to the group.

I rolled my eyes and dragged Zim.

* * *

><p>Varsity and I stood in the middle of nowhere since Zim had to go do his business.<p>

"Would you hurry up!" Varsity hissed, tapping her foot, arms crossed.

Zim grumbled something and came out.

"It really took you twenty minutes."

Zim nodded glaring at Varsity. "Well yes, you scared me so I fell"

I giggled and made a face. "You fell?" Varsity said disgust.

Zim nodded with embarrassment.

"Whatever let's just go."

We quickly caught up to them, thank goodness.

They showed us to our rooms, Maggie, Lillie and I shared a room.

"Where were you guys?" Lillie asked as she unpacked.

"We were lost" I simply said. "Zim would get attacked, and so"

Maggie giggled. "Well Zim is everyone's attack target."

I rolled my eyes. "He got attacked by this big green be, he got carried to the nest, but I threw a rock, dropped him in the middle of the road."

"Oh my" Lillie said.

"Yep" I muttered.

* * *

><p>"Umm are we lost?" Marsallen asked.<p>

"No." Vi's voice cracked. We were.

"Admit it!" Zim said. "We are lost."

Viv ignored Zim. "I think it's over- aah!"

We were in the dark sorta, and I heard a crash and a scream. "Viv!" Tak yelled.

"I'm down here' she yelled. We carefully walked to see a big hole on the ground and Viv covered in dirt.

"Here grab my hand" Randy said as he kneed down, reaching out his hand to Viv.

Randy soon slipped in, dragging Tak, Dib, and Mix who were trying to help.

"Viv you weigh that much?" I teased. And soon I felt a chunk of dust collide onto my cheek.

Soon we all fell into the hole. Varsity fell in because I pushed her in. Zim fell in their because he tripped over a rock. I sat down laughing at them.

I soon slipped in and another chunk of dirt hit me.

"Ugh!" Viv yelled. "we are trapped!" Arakell yelled with fear. "No, no!"

I rolled my eyes.

"How are we getting out?"

"My book signing starts in twenty minutes!" Viv yelled.

I rolled my eyes. "Viv shut okay? We are going to get out. C'mon its us who are trapped we'll find a way to get out in five tops" I assured her.

I got shocked looks. "What?" I hissed. They looked away. "I can be nice."

Mix snorted, "That's pretty hard to believe"

"I'll kill you just using your snapback." I said with a menacing look. Mix gasped. "My snapback"

We all started planning on how to get out. I sighed, the suggestions were stupid.

"Why don't we just hoist each other up. Stand on each other's shoulders. Then we all help each other get on to land."

"That might just work" Dib said, as he started calculating how this was going to work. "Might? It will!" I snapped. "I didn't just get an A+ in Architecture 101 for nothing"

"I still can't believe you passed that class and I didn't!" Dib and Tak said together.

I smirked. "Either you got it or ya don't. And you two don't"

"besides Mr. Peirce didn't like you two because you built a building with a small base, and it was leaning because you had to much on the top."

"Okay got it Mar-"

"No that's not going to work. Tall to short, we're doing it my way" I said firmly.

"Fine" Dib said flatly.

I smirked. "Zim you're the base, Randy you're on top, Mix you are next, Dib, Tak, Maggie, Viv, Marsallen, Lillie, Arakell, Varsity."

I stared at my work. "Big base, small top. Perfection." I smirked.

I climbed up onto Varsity's shoulders and jumped onto land. I pulled her up, and helped pull up the others.

Lastly it was Zim who didn't need any help.

We all made it to the book signing when it was about to start, Viv was covered in dirt and twigs, but the fans admired that, stating it was just like what happened to Hera when she got trapped in Jargon's lair with the Skell's.

I rolled my eyes and thought to myself, 'geeks'

* * *

><p>Zim and I took a walk down to the lake that the were using, basically it's juts like how it was in the book where Jenna almost drowned or something like that.<p>

Zim held my hand as he guided me through the dark, he put a blind fold on me and carefully helped me get onto the boat.

He removed the blindfold.

We were in the middle of the lake.

"What do you think?" he questioned, his eyes beaming.

"It's wonderful." I said as the water trickled, erasing the memory of the moon.

"it's a make up for what happened last time. This time it really is just the two of us"

I smiled real big. "Thank goodness! Ever since that, Mrs. Shang has had me babysit them ever since."

"May is so annoying sometimes."

Zim rolled his eyes. "Kids are annoying. But they are just kids Gaz, they are suppose to be annoying."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah yeah sure."

I then looked down ta my lap. "Umm something has been on my mind lately.. I've been meaning to ask you/…" my voice drifted off.

Zim looked at me, knowing it was serious.

"Gaz, what is it?"

I took a deep breath. "Umm what are your plans for the future?" I asked. Zim stared at me for some time. "Are you planning on going to college?" I asked.

"The year is almost over and your soon going to be a senior" I said softly, hoping he could not hear my voice starting to crack, tears were forming in my eyes slowly.

"It's gonna be the last year for you and-" I sucked in the tears. Don't cry

Zim nodded. "Then I won't see you that much anymore" I finished.

Zim grabbed my hands and pulled my chin up, since I lowered my head.

"Gaz" he began softly, "So you'll actually miss seeing me around school?"

I nodded. "yeah believe it or not. But even though you are annoying from time to time it still wouldn't be the same without you. Or without the others. But you are the one I'm going to miss seeing the most."

Zim smiled. "I'm gonna miss seeing you two, Twilight."

I blushed a bit. "I'm gonna miss your empty threats and all those times you kicked me and tackled me down in wrestling."

I laughed. "but I'm mostly going to miss your smile."

"There are very few times I've seen you smile, and the only people that have made you smile so the gang, and me."

I nodded. "yep' I choked out.

"Yeah you're actually one of the few people that actually get me" I said.

"You know how to handle me when I'm angry, most of the time."

Zim chuckled, "Most of the time."

"And I don't think I would've made this many friends without your help."

Zim shrugged, "hey when you left for Japan I was sorta heartbroken but glad as well. No more Dib-human bothering me. But soon it got boring. I missed the old times, but the new one's are just as great."

I nodded. "We got some very crazy friends."

Zim nodded.

"Now to answer your questions. I'm planning to going to college."

"Where?"

Zim took a deep breath. "Either Stanford or Harvard, but I think I'm gonna be getting into Yale."

I nodded. "Nice."

He smiled "yeah, but since I am going to graduate, you'll survive the next two years Gaz. Just don't let the guys flirt with you"

I smirked. "Same goes for you, no girls flirting with you."

He held out his hand. I shook it. "deal"

He then leaned in and pressed his lips against mine.

One happy ending

"Love never dies" he whispered to me.

"But love can kill" I whispered back. We both laughed and soon went back to kissing again.

And I could swear I could hear 'I won't say I'm in love" from Hercules. Hmm why?

_**NOTE: There ended. It's done… **_

_**WHOO! The story has come to an end, thanks for all the reviews favoring and such! Really appreciate it! You made this 12 year old girl very happy! But I'm not all that great with sequels so if you want a sequel suggest some ideas because I got nothing.**_

_**But I've already got a picture on what the next ZAGR story will be.**_

_**There was so many revisions for his one. So confused but just so you know I love each and every one for you that have actually stuck around for this story. I mean I tend to lose myself at times but you've all really done a great job with getting on what I was saying well writing. I've matured so next ZAGR will have some more romance than this cheesy story.**_

_**Oh yeah recently I've been reading some ZAGR stories and there are like three that I like very much. Sometimes when I read ZAGR stories I want to cry for some reason. They're just so awesome, much more better than my writing, they just capture Gaz so perfectly. But hey I'm getting there!**_

_**Anyways if you are wondering which stories that sorta made me cry because they were so awesome were The Horrible ZaGr fic: 1940's by QueenofDoomydoom and some others that I cannot remember at the moment gonna check my fave's but this one I really love!**_

_**Anyways hope you enjoyed it all! And thanks for reading!**_


	26. What Stories Should I Do Next?

Possible Invader Zim Stories

Which ones seem interesting?

Pick three!

Zim and Gaz Romance Stories:

Say You Like Me - It's pretty obvious to everyone that Zim has a 'small' crush on Gaz. And Valentines Day is coming up, so he plans to make her say that she likes him too. But will it be that easy? Gaz is pretty stubborn and hot-headed, all I can say is good luck Zim, you'll need it.  
>Rating: K+ maybe changed to T in later chapters<p>

Friday Is Forever - Zim just made a stupid mistake and his relationship with Gaz is on the line. When she breaks up with him, Zim tries to get her back, with a little help from the gang, and matchmaker, Reese Zane, who agrees to help and give them a second chance. Can Gaz forgive Zim's stupid mistake? Will Reese get Zim and Gaz together again?  
>Rating: T (mild language)<p>

Old School Love - Set in the 1990's. Gaz, Dib, Zim, attend Wood Oaks Academy, along with Zim's 'sister' Varsity Dib's best friend, Tak, Dib's girlfriend, Maggie, Gaz's best friend, Lillie, Gaz's other friend, Viv, Tak's sister, Randy Zim's best friend, and the others. Along with Pat, Gir, Mimi, Mini-Moose, and introducing P.C, Randy's SIR unit. Gaz tells her story of what it was like falling in love, braking up, cheating, falling apart, in 1992.

Zim and Gaz Tragedy/Romance/Angst Stories:

Safe and Sound - When one of Zim's plans goes horribly wrong, almost killing him, it's up to Gaz to save him. She takes him home with her to nurse him back to health, but will it be easy? Gaz struggles with helping Zim, and having to face the fact that Zim might not make it. But Gaz does everything she can to keep him alive, but will it be enough to keep him alive?  
>Rating: T<p>

Jar of Hearts - Zim is known as the heart-breaker of Wood Oaks Hi Skool, and he's dated every single girl, except the scary gamer girl named Gaz. Zim tries to make his move, but Dib stands in his way. As does Zim's sister Varsity, who feels like he's just going to tear her apart just like he did to the other girls he used and tore apart. But Zim's motive's change when he actually starts to spend time with her. Will Zim break her heart?  
>Rating: T<p>

World's Gonna End - Zim comes to realize what he was sent to do, take over the planet. Gaz thought she knew Zim, but when he starts going back to his old ways, Gaz is worried about what will happen. Zim convinces his fellow Invaders to help him take over, also with the help of his Vampire friend. Will Dib or Gaz be able to save the day? Or will the world be under Irken rule?  
>Rated: T<p>

It Will Rain - If they where to loose each other, the world would go crazy, Nothing would be right ever again. Gaz's father and brother don't seem very fond of Zim. But they try to make it work._ "There would be no clear skies, if I loose you baby. Just like the clouds, my eyes would do the same, if you walk away. Everyday it Will rain, rain, rain"_

_So which story seems good?_


End file.
